


Jailbait

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood and Violence, Brief homophobia, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prison Sex, Shower Sex, Threats of Violence, Twink Rick, this fic is pretty soft tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Rick ends up in the state penitentiary and befriends prison boss Negan. Time will tell how much they get along, and how far they're willing to go to help each other...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is another collaborative work between me and RanebowStitches! She writes Negan and I write Rick~ We think right now that this fic will have at least five chapters - four are written - and hopefully more than that, but we'll see! Many thanks to [genevievedarcygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/) for their amazing beta work!! ~ and yeah we hope you like chapter 1! :-)

Rick jumps when the gate slams behind him and whimpers when the guard shoves him forward.

" _Get going_ ," he says, and Rick does, clutching his bed roll and prison-issue toothbrush, soap, and toothpaste. He's never been in prison before. Barely been in _jail_ before. He made _one_ mistake and suddenly… the rug gets pulled out from under him and he just barely manages not to crack his nose and bleed to death when he hits the floor. Okay, maybe he's being dramatic. But it certainly doesn't feel that way here… as he walks by hardened criminals who leer at him while leaning in the doorways of their cells. Some look him up and down and grin, toothpicks in their teeth.

Rick avoids their eyes and reaching hands as best he can, trying to just go where the guards tell him to go.

They're on the upper floor of the prison, walking along a guideway that looks down into an interior atrium. Below, inmates look up at him, calling and laughing. To the left are cells, filled with curious men. Rick wonders who his cellmate is going to be. Somebody not terrible, he hopes. Please just give him that. He swallows.

"Here," the guard snaps, tapping the bars of a cell. Rick looks in and his eyes go wide, his throat dry. Oh, please, God, protect him in this place.

Negan looks up when his bars are tapped and grins a wolfish grin. _Ah, fresh meat._ He'd heard the rest of the guys hooping and hollering outside, but he didn't realize he'd be the lucky bastard to get the new guy in his cell. His eyes rove the young man up and down. Oh, how lucky he is.

Negan's stretched out on the upper bunk, shirtless, his long legs crossed at the ankle, and Rick swallows hard, starting to sweat. Shit. Why - _oh why_ \- did he have to be put with the meanest, biggest-looking guy in the whole place? Well, okay, maybe he wasn't the biggest or the meanest-looking but he was _close_.

Negan turns to his side, head in his hand, and lets out a whistle. "Aw! Spencer! You brought me a puppy! You shouldn't have!" he calls to the guard, his eyes never leaving the new guy.

Rick immediately goes scarlet, letting out a choked squeak. "Wh-what?" he whispers. What does _that_ mean?

"Get going," the guard repeats, shoving him into the cell, and Rick stumbles, nearly dropping his blanket and supplies. He grips them hard enough to hurt and presses back against the wall, flicking his eyes from the other man to the floor.

The guard - Spencer - leans against the bars of the cell, a nasty look on his face. He takes Negan in warily and rolls his eyes, but there's a bit of acceptance in them. Like this is nothing new. "Leave him alone, Negan. He's never been in lockup before. Go easy on him." Spencer smirks then, chuckling to himself, like he knows that's not going to happen, and maybe he and the other guards have bets on how long it'll take for Rick to become Negan's bitch just like the other poor, hot pieces of ass who are unfortunate enough to get put into _this_ prison, nevermind Negan's actual cell. As if to prove his skepticism, he looks Rick up and down himself, considering him.

Negan laughs, deep and loud, and Rick flinches, trying not to press himself into the corner of the cell and failing. He wants to disappear, not be leered at and talked about disparagingly by prisoners _and_ guards.

Negan sits up and kicks his feet off the side of the bed. "Aw, come on. I'm the nicest guy in here," he says, still grinning. Spencer snorts. "I'll show him the ropes. Explain the rules. Make sure he doesn't get his toothbrush stolen on his first day." Rick makes a disgusted noise, offended though still terrified. He won't _get his toothbrush stolen_.

Negan snickers softly, his feet swinging as he leans back on his hands. His upper body and arms are littered with black ink tattoos, some done outside and some obviously prison quality. Mostly words, what look like initials, but there are a few images, including something that looks like a barbed wire baseball bat on his upper arm. Rick takes in his tattoos fearfully. If he'd been just walking along the street, he would have made sure to avoid anyone who looked like _that_.

"Oh good," Spencer says flatly, like he doesn't believe Negan'll do any such thing. He sighs and stands back up, tapping the bars with his baton. He gives Negan one last look before glancing down the guideway. "Hey, you, put that out!" he shouts - to cries of indignation and laughter - and walks. Another guard follows him, glancing into the cell once and giving both men a solid look, before following.

Rick exhales shakily, looking to Negan with his head down. He would thank him for offering to show him around, but it could have just been a line, and he doesn't want to get laughed at. He just wants to blend into this place, do his time, and get out. Is that too much to ask?

Negan watches the guards go before he hops down from his bunk and moves fluidly right up to the newbie. He puts a hand next to his head against the wall he so graciously backed himself up into and looms over him. Rick squeaks, his eyes suddenly right at Negan's chin. He looks up at the other man with wide eyes and swallows hard. He also can't help the fact that he thinks Negan is… attractive. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Negan's teeth gleam as he smiles down at him. "Name's Negan," he says, cocking an eyebrow. "Pleasure to meet ya...?" He looks expectantly at him, waiting for a name.

Rick swallows again, mouth suddenly dry. "Um. R-Rick. It's Rick. Nice to meet you, too." Nice to meet your chest anyway, he thinks, his eyes drawn to the man's bare pecs. He wonders if Negan works out. He wonders if he could watch that one day.

Negan hums and breathes a chuckle. The kid is _polite_. Oh, he's dead meat for sure. "Rick, huh?" He hooks a finger under Rick's chin and tilts it up so he's looking him in the eye. As much as he likes Rick obviously ogling him, he wants to study him a second, get a feel how much work he's gonna have to put into him. Based on everything thus far though, he doesn't think it'll be much.

Rick whimpers involuntarily and starts to sweat even more, clutching his stuff to his chest. Oh _shit_ that's… that's hot. Negan's coming onto him. And is he just gonna bend into it? What about his self-respect? He has to be tough in prison. He can't just—can't just—

"How old are you, Rick? What'd you do to land yourself in big boy jail, hm?"

Rick takes offense at that, and his nose flares. "I'm t-twenty three," he says, eyebrows drawn, like he's obviously a man now and Negan should treat him as such. But then his act instantly collapses when he thinks about what happened. He can't help the tears that well up when he thinks again about how he was just trying to help the family. He didn't want to get little Jeff involved, or land him in the hospital when things went wrong. He didn't want to hurt his mother, who looked at him like he'd broken her heart.

"I—I—I was just doing a drop a-and—it went wrong. I never even _smoked_ the stuff, I was just helpin'. We needed to pay rent and now—" Rick sniffs hard and swallows, thinking about how now his mom has to take care of his little brother all in her own. God, little Jeff. Rick wants nothing more than to visit him in the hospital and make sure he's alright. He wants to hug his mom and promise never to be crooked again. He wants to take _care_ of them and he _can't_.

"Hey, hey, Rick," Negan says, moving his hand from Rick's chin to his cheek, caressing it gently. Rick starts, surprised and fearful, but not about to reject the suddenly gentle expression on Negan's face. He takes a shaky breath, though the tears still fall.

Negan's seen a lot of tears in his time here, heard a lot of 'I'm not guilty's. Sometimes it's an act to get sympathy, try to get treated nicely, but, as Negan searches Rick's watery eyes, he can tell he isn't faking. He sighs. He really does hate seeing young guys in here like this. Prison is no place for a soft soul. "Hey, come on. No tears during daylight hours, okay? Call that tip number one," he says, his smile softening. Rick sniffs and looks into his eyes, for some reason appreciating the sincerity there. "Save 'em for lights out, but keep 'em quiet. I'm a light sleeper." He winks.

Rick smiles despite himself, taking another breath and sniffing, wiping his nose. "Yeah. I can do that," he says, breathing the ghost of a laugh.

Just then, a sleazy-looking dude with long greasy blond hair and bad acne saunters into the cell door. He grins and looks Rick up and down, licking his lips. "Who's 'is, now, huh?" he asks, hands in his pockets.

Rick tenses fearfully, moving even more against the far wall, his eyes on the newcomer, his heart beating hard against his chest. He realizes quickly that if these men wanted to gang up on him, he wouldn't stand a chance. His eyes flick briefly to Negan, a pulse of worry going through him.

Negan growls softly in his throat, making Rick's heartbeat start racing in his chest, before Negan turns to look at the idiot who dared interrupt him talking to a new guy. Someone with a death wish for sure. His lip curls and his jaw clenches as he lays eyes on the long greasy hair. "Jared," he bites out. "Keep steppin'. This doesn't concern you." His tone is no-nonsense and a veiled threat hangs in the air.

Jared immediately straightens, fear in his eyes, and slaps on an incredulous grin. He laughs. "Hey man, it's cool. Didn't mean anythin' by it." He sways into the cell, making Negan narrow his eyes warningly, and Rick tenses and shifts more into Negan's shadow, ready for the newcomer to spring. "I'm Jared," he says to Rick, his grin slimy like milk gone bad and left in the sun for a few days. Rick winces, his smile more of a grimace, and doesn't reply. Jared chuckles, unconcerned, and waves. Negan angles himself in front of Rick more and his hand still against the wall balls into a fist. "I'm a-steppin," Jared says to Negan then, and bolts.

Rick shivers, relieved the man's gone, and also acutely aware of how fast he saw Negan as less of a threat and more of a shield. He takes a shaky breath. He wants to know what the situation is in here. Who's the top boss and who he should avoid. But he doesn't want to ask Negan any of that. Not right now, when he looks as fierce as he does. He still doesn't know what Negan's intentions are.

Negan huffs and backs away from Rick, going to the door and looking up and down the hall. Jared is still briskly walking away, but a few others are poking their heads out and looking down. They quickly duck back in when they see the heated look in his eyes. This newbie might be a bit more work than he originally thought.

Rick watches him hesitantly, just trying to calm down a little, and judge Negan's mood.

Negan turns back to Rick, stepping up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Rick inhales softly, a shiver running up his spine at the touch. Negan sighs and puts back on a smile. "Tip number two, kid. If you can't fight, find protection." He scans his eyes up and down him and Rick narrows his eyes. "From the looks of ya, I'd say fighting isn't your forte."

Rick sets his jaw and huffs softly, but doesn't deny it. He's never liked to fight.

"Now, listen. I know we just met, but I like you." He likes his _ass_ , anyway. "If you're in here, this cell, I got you covered. No questions. No payment. Alright?"

Rick looks into Negan's eyes and sees honesty there, so he nods. "Okay…"

"But you want my help out _there_ , we're gonna need to talk more, see what you can do for me. _Capisce_?" He smiles and squeezes Rick's shoulder. Rick swallows and nods. He figures he has a good idea of what he can _do_ for him, though he's not going to suggest any of that. "Until then, why don't you put your stuff down. Get settled. You're on bottom."

Rick sniffs and nods again. He sets his things down on the bed and sits down. He sighs, feeling like he hasn't had a second to rest in about a week. He rubs a hand over his face. "Thanks," he says after a second, hoping that Negan understands that he's thanking him for just now… but also for not being a terrible person… he hopes.

Negan hums and nods, shifting his hips forward and leaning back, rocking on his heels. "Sure, Rick," he crosses his arms loosely and studies him. "You get a work assignment yet?"

"Uhhhh, no… they said… they'd give me one tomorrow I think." Rick rubs his arm, wondering what kind of a job he'd get. He wilts at the knowledge that the pay would be pennies, but at least it'd be something to do. Hopefully, it would give him a respite from being around the rest of the inmates. "What do you do?"

"I'm head chef," Negan says, a slight smirk on his face, and Rick goes red in surprise. "Work the kitchens every meal hour. You piss me off, you don't eat." He clicks his tongue and shrugs.

Rick laughs nervously. "Well, I'll be sure not to do that, then." He chuckles a little more naturally, and from this angle he gets a good look at Negan's body, his bare chest. Rick swallows, trying not to stare. He just has so many tattoos. Some are really beautiful, too. "What um—" Rick tries, forcing his eyes to Negan's face, "what kinds of things do you make? Were you a chef before you got in here?" He's curious. He wonders if Negan worked in a restaurant.

Negan shifts his weight and puts his hands in his pockets. He can see Rick looking. He likes Rick looking. "Whatever I feel like making," he says, shrugging. Rick laughs slightly. Well, that's nice. "Try to do something different each week. Depends what ingredients this shithole can supply me with." Negan rolls his eyes and Rick snorts.

"Yeah."

"And no, I wasn't a chef before I got here. Not professionally anyway. It's always been a hobby, though."

"Wow. Well you must be pretty good if you're the head chef. Does that… pay well?" He isn't sure if he should be asking, but he really doesn't know what kind of salaries they get in here, if anything…

"Oh yeah, a whopping dollar fifteen," Negan says, rolling his eyes again. Rick smirks. Negan moves and sits down next to Rick, pressing his thigh against his, and Rick exhales, warming. "Don't expect to make a living, kid. How long you in for anyway?"

Rick looks away. "Mmm... A year." He swallows thickly and feels his eyes sting. He sniffs, curling his fist on his leg. He looks at the contrast between his pale skin and the orange fabric of his pants. A year. It's so long.

He's already cried for days over his sentence. His mother saw him cry, and his little brother. He wanted to hug her, but after the trial he was held up and then brought here. He can't wait to see her when he's allowed visitors. All he wants is a hug. He wants somebody to tell him it's all going to be alright.

"Fuck, a year?" Negan laughs and leans back, his hand resting on the bed behind Rick.

Rick exhales miserably and glances back at him, wondering how he can laugh at that. A year isn't _nothing_.

"Holy shit balls. That is gonna fly so damn fast. A fucking year!" Negan shakes his head, still laughing softly before looking at Rick with a half smirk. Rick can't help but laugh, too, unable to help how Negan's optimism makes him feel better.

Negan reaches up and pats his cheek. "Ah, stick with me, kid, and everything'll be alright."

Rick tries to smile. Maybe it won't be _that_ bad here… if he's around Negan the whole time. Negan is… well. Hm. Offering him protection, anyway.

"I guess I don't have a choice," he says after a moment with a small laugh, "with that logic." He snorts, grinning, looking back at Negan. "What about you?" he asks softly, after a minute, ready to say that it's not necessary for him to answer if he doesn't want to.

"What about me what?" Negan asks but then realizes what Rick means and goes, "Oh. I'll be here for five more yet." He shrugs, but Rick exhales sympathetically. That long…

"It's not ideal, but I've made myself a place at the top here, so it's not as bad as it could be."

"I'm sorry…" Rick says softly, and then, even more quietly after a minute, "what did you do?"

He wonders if he can even ask that, but his curiosity is burning inside him. He knows that Negan could be a murderer. Rick doesn't know what he'll do if Negan says he is. It's not like he can request to change cells, probably. And he doesn't want to piss Negan off. Negan seems to like him, and Rick doesn't want to use that for his own gain. He doesn't. But he knows that if he can stay calm, whatever Negan tells him, and try not to let it bother him, then he's sure he'll be fine. It's stupid, because he's only _been here_ for about half an hour, but he already seems to trust Negan.

Negan eyes Rick and shakes his head. "That's for me to know and for everyone else to wonder about," he says, quietly but seriously. "I'll tell you the day you leave, hm?" He claps his hand to Rick's shoulder and squeezes, smiling at him. Rick returns the smile carefully, still burning with curiosity, but willing to let it lie. Negan obviously doesn't want him to know what he did… whatever it was. He wonders though if anyone else knows…

"Alright," he says, "it's a deal."

Negan grins. "Good. Now, how about a tour, hm?" He stands and puts his hands in his pockets again, sauntering to the door. Rick's totally ready for a tour… though, his eyes widen when he remembers that Negan's still shirtless. "I was about to go to the yard myself before you showed up. Come on then."

Rick stands, but stays where he is. "Thank you! I'd love a tour! But are you gonna…?" he nods to his bare chest. Rick certainly isn't going to stop him if he wants to walk around like that. But he's thinking it might be against the rules? Not like he knows what the rules are.

Negan looks down at himself and then back at Rick. He raises an eyebrow and snorts a laugh. "You've got a lot to learn, Ricky boy." Rick blanches. "Come on. I'm not waiting for ya," he says as he turns back to the door and starts heading out. It makes him smile though, Rick's innocence. He hopes he keeps some of that.

Rick scrambles to keep up with him, feeling like a dog with his ears back and tail between his legs as he steps out of the relative safety of the cell. They're on the second floor of the prison and bright afternoon light streams in through the massive windows that cover the opposite wall and look out into the prison yard.

Men on the walkway stop talking when Negan walks by, but there's still the general chatter coming from the atrium below where men sit around tables and talk in groups. Some look at them and Rick swallows, keeping close to Negan. He would try not to look like fresh meat but he's still wearing the orange jumpsuit he came here in while everybody else is in grey and brown, so he knows he stands out like a sore _fucking_ thumb. Nevertheless, he keeps his shoulders back and his chin up, trying to keep at least _some_ of his dignity intact.

Negan struts down the walkway barely paying attention to those around him. He nods to a few guys, and slips one a pack of gum out of his pocket as he leads the way out to the yard. He can feel the stares on Rick, remembers when it was him in the orange. He smirks and looks back at the kid, kinda proud at him keeping himself looking unaffected. Rick's eyes snap to his when he looks back, and he feels like a deer in the headlights. His heart pounds a mile a minute as he takes everything in.

"This is cell block A, where we live," Negan says, pointing back the way they came.

"Okay…"

"B is that way, C and D are on the lower floor. D is mainly Latino, C is mainly black, B is mainly Asian, and A is mainly white." Rick tries to keep that all in his head but he thinks he'll probably need a refresher later. "Be careful crossing block lines. Your skinny white ass'll get jumped faster than you can blink."

Rick grimaces and swallows fearfully, glancing around to see who might have heard him say that. Fuck.

They go down a set of stairs and enter into a hallway. There are windows showing a few rooms along the way, and one has a TV and couches and a table with men playing cards. Another seems to be a library. Rick looks around curiously, wondering how easy it is to take books out or watch TV. He'd like to do that…

"Commissary is down that way along with showers. Cafeteria and kitchens are this way. We'll pass through them to get outside."

"Okay… that sounds simple enough," Rick says. "Are the showers and kitchens open all the time or just at certain times…?"

"Showers are open if cells are open," Negan says as they go through double-doors and enter the cafeteria. There are rows and rows of tables lined up and a serving station down against one side. "Breakfast is at eight, lunch noon, dinner five. You wanna eat in between or after that, buy snacks in the commissary. Lights out at eleven, cells open at seven."

Rick nods along as he listens. "Okay, okay. How does lights out work? Is there a bell or something?" Rick figures the cells lock at night. He shivers.

"Yeah, and an announcement," Negan says. "You get twenty minutes to get in your cell yourself, and if you don't you'll get marked up and escorted by a guard."

"M-marked up?" Rick asks, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's like demerits at school," Negan explains. "Three strikes and you get solitary for a couple days."

"O-oh."

They cross the cafeteria and go through another set of double doors, exiting out to a covered outdoor area with a few tables that spans out to a large grassy area and even a running track. Inmates mill about, some walking the track, some grouping around the tables. A few are tending a garden that's off to the side, and there's even a group playing basketball. "Welcome to the yard," Negan says, smiling back at Rick.

"Wow…" he says, impressed. There's actually a lot to do out there. "This is… nice." Only that's before he notices how many thugs are around; how many men are staring or more like _leering_ at him. How many of them look like they've committed horrible, violent crimes. Rick swallows hard and shifts closer to Negan.

Negan licks his lip and grins as Rick gets closer. He laughs softly and heads towards one of the covered tables that has a couple men sitting at it. "Yeah, they have to make sure we're not bored, so there's actually quite a bit to do," he says.

"Yeah…"

Negan waves at the table. A couple guys wave and nod back as they arrive. "Rick, this is some of my crew," he explains and gestures to each as he introduces them. "Josè, Carlos, Python, and Simon."

"Hi," Rick says, steeling himself, though he's unsure what else to say. _Nice to meet you_ probably isn't tough prison talk.

"Wassup, newbie?" Carlos says, eyeing Rick up and down. Rick swallows and warms at the look.

"Damn, Negan. You pick him up outta school or what?" Python comments with a laugh, and Rick goes furiously scarlet. Negan rolls his eyes. Rick's just about to say something in retort when Negan speaks.

"He's my new cell mate. Arrived just this morning. Ain't that right, Rick?" Negan grins as he throws an arm over Rick's shoulders and shakes him softly.

"Uh—uh-huh," Rick says, wincing but also weirdly thankful for the arm Negan's put around him. At least then he doesn't feel so naked in front of these guys.

"You lucky bastard," Josè says with a laugh. "Ooo, do a spin for us, newbie. Let's see what you're packin' in the back, ay!"

Rick's eyes widen and he grimaces. What he's…? Negan bounces his eyebrows at him and steps back, crossing his arms and looking at him expectantly. "Go on, then."

Rick swallows and reluctantly turns, hands sweaty fists at his sides. He doesn't know what they're looking for, but he hopes he doesn't _completely_ fail their inspection.

The table lets out a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers and fists pounding on the table. Negan just licks his lips again and enjoys watching Rick go beet red and spin around.

"Damn, that jumpsuit hugs every curve on you, mmhmm!" José says with a laugh akin to a cackle as Rick finishes the spin. He goes an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

"You bringing him into the Saviors?" Simon asks, a little quieter than the other guys. Negan shrugs, but Rick pauses.

"What's the Saviors?" he asks quietly, eyes on Negan.

"Haven't seen what he can provide yet," Negan answers Simon. "And he's only here for a year. Might just offer protection." Simon hums and nods, and Rick swallows self-consciously, not liking being talked about while he's right there.

"Hey, Rick, was it? C'mere. Sit by me," Python says, patting the empty seat next to him, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin. He is also shirtless and littered with tattoos like Negan and most of the other men. Rick swallows and smiles amiably.

"I think I'm good here, thanks," he says, leaning what he hopes is casually into Negan's space again.

The table boos at Rick. "Aw, c'mon! I don't bite," Python says, grinning.

"Not unless you want him to," Carlos cuts in and they all laugh, Rick's a little nervous.

Negan bumps his hip against Rick's and gestures with his chin over towards the spot. "Go. It's okay," he says, voice taking on a gentle tone. He smiles at Rick before sitting down next to Simon, showing Rick that he's not going anywhere. These are his people, part of his crew. Rick's gonna have to learn that if he's gonna trust Negan, he's gotta trust them, too.

Rick exhales but nods, going over and sitting down next to Python. He tries to look relaxed as he takes in everything.

"Anyone bring cards or what?" Negan asks, cheering when Carlos revealed a pack. Rick settles slightly, wondering what game they're going to play - if any - and hoping maybe he can just watch for the next while.

Carlos starts shuffling the cards and looks to Rick. "You play? We playin' 'Spades'."

"Uhhhh… yeah, a little," Rick says. Maybe a few times in high school, anyway.

Python nudges Rick's shoulder with his elbow. "You can keep score if you want."

Rick nods. "O-okay." He tries rapidly remember the rules of the game. He thinks he could probably do it. Possibly.

Carlos begins dealing out cards to everyone playing until the whole deck has been dealt. Simon pulls a small notebook out of his pocket and slides it towards Rick. Negan hands him a pen from his. "You need a refresher on how to play this?" he asks, smirking. "I don't want you messing up my score, kid."

"Uhhh yeah-yeah I'll take a refresher," Rick says gratefully, taking the notebook and pen, nodding his thanks to both of them.

"Alright, we're gonna get our cards in order and tell you how many tricks we think we're gonna use to win the game," Negan starts as everyone picks their cards up and starts organizing them in their hand.

"Okay."

Python leans in close to Rick to show him his and how he's sorted them by suits. Negan continues to explain the game until Rick looks less lost, and then they begin.

Rick focuses entirely on the game and the hands played, almost forgetting where he is as they play.

After a couple hours, and a few games of Spades that involve a lot of cursing and accusations of cheating and muffled laughter from Rick, Negan announces that he has to head off to work if the rest of them want to eat dinner later. Rick feels a spike of terror flash through him, remembering what Negan said about being jumped.

"Take care of Rick for me, hm?" Negan says to the table, resting a hand on Rick's head and sliding it down to the back of his neck. Rick _just_ keeps himself from squeaking in surprise, and a shiver rolls up his spine. Holy shit. They all smile and nod, Simon's eyes watching Negan's hand on Rick. Rick blinks again, as if fully processing what's happening and wondering if he wants to encourage or discourage it. Well, it's not like it feels _bad_ or anything, so maybe it's alright.

Python wraps an arm around Rick's waist and pulls him against his body, truly making Rick squeak this time. "Don't worry, Negan. We'll watch your puppy for ya."

"Please don't call me that," Rick grinds out, like he doesn't expect any of them to stop and secretly doesn't want them too. Negan snorts and rolls his eyes, gives Rick a little squeeze, and then heads back to the doors they came out of on his way to the kitchens.

Rick looks after him feeling a little dejected. He sighs and turns back to the table. Well, at least he has a few people he can stick around for now when Negan's gone anyway.

"So, only here a year, huh?" Simon asks, shuffling the cards without looking at them. His eyes are locked on Rick. "That's pretty nice. What did you do, steal candy from a baby?"

" _No—_ " Rick protests.

"Come on, Si, leave him be," Carlos says, eyebrows furrowing softly. "Let me have my cards." Simon huffs and pushes the cards across the table roughly, making Rick flinch. Simon stands and stomps off.

Rick sighs. "What'd I do to him?" he asks, crossing his arms on the table and watching Simon go.

Carlos rolls his eyes and starts collecting his cards. "Don't mind him. He's just got his panties in a bunch cause Negan's attention is on you and not him."

Rick looks down. Oh.

"He gets like that every time there's a new guy," Python says, patting Rick's thigh. "He won't do you no harm though."

Rick freezes. Every time there's a new guy? How… how many new guys show up around here? And how many have Negan's attention? And where are they now? Does Negan have a string of lovers in the prison somewhere? Rick hates how much he's annoyed at the idea.

"Guy's in for grand theft," José says with a soft laugh, and Rick has to pull himself back to the present. "Stole a fucking Porsche and got caught an hour later. He's harmless."

"Holy shit," Rick says. "For real? Why'd he go 'n do that?" Rick considers Simon where he is talking with some other guys across the yard. "How long is he in for?"

José cackles. "He was trying to get even with his girlfriend. Idiot landed himself with six years. He's got three more."

"Jesus… _six years_. Did he _just_ steal the car or did he do anything else…?" Rick is imagining a destructive car chase down streets for miles with helicopters.

"I think he crashed it, didn't he?" José asks, looking to Carlos.

Carlos shrugs. "I dunno, man. All I know is his girlfriend was pissed and had a rich dad." They all snicker softly. "Anyway, Rick, you up for a game?" Carlos holds his cards up. "We got about an hour till dinner to kill."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Rick says, relaxing. As the cards are dealt he says, "I wonder what the girlfriend did to make him want revenge."

"Heard she fucked his sister," Python says with a laugh, picking up his cards and sorting them. José rolls a sensual cat meow off his tongue and claws at the air, winking at Rick. It takes Rick a second to even wrap his head around what Python just said, but once he does his jaw drops.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he says, a slow grin spreading across his face at José. He laughs. "Wow. I did _not_ see that one." He chuckles. "His _sister_."

"Yeah, and you know, I don't see why he's so butt hurt about it," Carlos says. "It wasn't like _he_ couldn't satisfy her... it was that no man could!" He laughs and José joins in. Rick snickers.

Python chuckles deeply, and then waves his cards. "Come on, play and talk."

The hour passes quickly, and then when the bell goes at five, Rick realizes how hungry he is.

The cafeteria, however, is terrifying. Two hundred mean looking men all crowded into the same place. Rick swallows uneasily, stuck at the edge of it.

"Come on, pup," Python says as he pushes Rick towards the end of the growing line.

Rick's nose flares at the nickname. "Please don't call me that," he says under his breath, though his expression is wilted in resignation.

"You wanna get in line quick so you don't get the bottom of the bowl. Course with Negan being sweet on you already, I'm sure he'll have you eatin' nothing less than the best." He winks at him.

Rick smiles helplessly, feeling a little weak all of a sudden.

They get in line and it's not long before they're being served. Rick watches worriedly as various dishes are scooped into his metal tray. None of them look… _terrible_ , so that's good. He was worried he'd be eating unidentifiable slop for the whole year.

It's only when he gets to the end of the line that he realizes that Negan's there. He can't help the small, surprised smile that tugs on his lips when he sees him.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey yourself," Negan replies with a wink. He's got an apron and hairnet and shirt on now, though he still looks like he can kick any ass in the place. He holds a brownie square wrapped in plastic wrap out to Rick. "I'll join you guys in a bit, huh?"

"Thanks, yeah," he says, nodding and giving Negan a smile. He follows Python and Carlos to a table then and they sit down to eat. Rick manages to sit on the side of the table facing Negan. He's curious about his job and he wants to watch him interact with people.

The food is actually really good, though that might be because of how hungry he is. He scarfs it down in no time and unwraps the brownie carefully. Mmm. For some reason it's weird to him that they get dessert in prison, even something as simple like this. It is very good though.

Negan continues his job at handing out the dessert at the end of the line. There are a few people who he hands two to, and some who get none. There's one man who goes down the whole line receiving nothing but glares and a sneer from Negan. He sits down at his table with an empty tray and sighs.

Once everyone's fed, Negan and the kitchen crew take whatever's leftover to the back, and a few minutes later, he comes back out with a tray of his own. He spots his crew at their normal table and comes over, squeezing in next to Rick. "Sup? How's the food?" he asks, grinning.

Rick jumps slightly, surprised by his sudden appearance, but then flushes warmly. "Very good," he says indulgently, still slowly eating his brownie. If he said it wasn't because he wanted to wait for Negan to come out he'd be lying. "The lasagna especially." He nods for emphasis.

Negan's grin gets bigger. "Ah! Thank you! I worked on that personally today," he says, digging into his own food. "Brownies too. I made those. Scratch," he says with his mouth full, pointing his spork at the sweet treat in Rick's hands. Rick grins and laughs quietly, watching him.

"That's amazing. I'm impressed. Do you have cookbooks back there or something…" he asks absently, popping a crumb of brownie into his mouth.

"They give us recipe sheets," Negan explains between bites.

"Ah."

"But a lot of stuff is just me knowing what the fuck I'm doing."

Rick chuckles.

"I also screen all the other guys on kitchen duty. If they can't cook, they don't." He points over to a guy in an apron who's busing tables and looking none too happy about it. Rick winces.

"Well, makes sense. Nobody wants to eat shitty food." He snorts. "And this is not that," he says with a smile, letting his leg rest against Negan's.

Negan pauses for a second midbite, but continues on and smiles at Rick, pressing his leg in just a bit more. "Damn right it ain't," he says, winking.

Rick warms a little more. He takes the last few bites of his brownie and tries to discreetly people-watch while Negan finishes.

Negan and the other guys chat as he eats, occasionally asking Rick's opinion on random things like sports teams and TV shows.

As guys finish, tables clear out, and soon Negan is done as well and handing off his tray to the bus boy. The others from Negan's crew leave, and then Negan and Rick are alone. "I gotta go back in the kitchens for a few minutes and make sure things are spic and span. You think you can do okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rick says. "Go do your thing." He smiles and gets up, putting his hands in his pockets. He _wants_ to stay right next to Negan, but he knows that'll only make the teasing and who knows what worse. He can take care of himself for a few hours, surely…

Negan cocks a smile and gently chucks Rick under the chin with his knuckle before heading back to the kitchens. He knows he won't always be around Rick and the newb's got to learn to fend for himself a little bit. As long as he keeps his nose and ass down, he'll be alright.

...

Rick's peering around the barbershop, trying to stay as innocuous as he can while wearing the bright orange jumpsuit, when there's whistling and a "hey cutie" behind him. He straightens and grimaces.

"Can I help you?" he asks coolly.

The dark man who spoke has a cocky grin on his face and tattoos all down his torso. He looks like, if he could, he'd have guns and knives strapped to his legs. And be smoking a cigar. His wingmen are a large, sweaty looking pale guy with a creepy grin and a smaller looking dude who looks just as dangerous.

"I'm Gary," the guy says after a minute, and Rick stays silent, nose flaring. He glances around, but nobody seems bothered. He thinks about running, but knows what a load of good that'd do him.

"Oh, I know he's not a mute," the small, feisty looking one says, frowning, arms crossed.

"No, I'm _not_ ," Rick says, annoyance showing.

The grinning man steps around Gary and comes up on Rick's side, cornering him against the wall and the smaller guy. Rick's bravado falters, as he's suddenly aware of how trapped he is. "Oho, he's got some bite in him," he says, chuckling, leaning closer to Rick. "I do like it when they put up a fight. Adds to the thrill."

Rick glares, trying not to panic and run. He can take these guys. "Is there something you _need_?" he asks again, though he feels like it's the wrong thing to say.

The smaller Asian looking one flicks what looks like a knife from his sleeve and starts twirling it around, chewing on a toothpick and looking at Rick coolly.

"Oh, we just thought we'd introduce ourselves to the new guy," Gary says before nodding at the slimy dude still inching closer to Rick. "That's Davey and this is Tigo." He takes a few steps forward, backing Rick into the wall so that his shoulders press against it. "It's only polite, now, for you to tell us your name."

Rick's glare cools and he looks at Gary distastefully. "It's Rick," he says, glancing to Davey and then Tigo. "And last time I checked, politeness was giving a guy breathing room. But I guess our versions of politeness don't match up."

"Rick, Rick, Rick," Gary says clicking his tongue, taking another step closer. Davey follows suit, reaching out to walk his fingers up Rick's shoulder. Rick's eyebrows draw together in annoyed confusion. "We know you're new here, so we'll let that little quip slide, but you let something out like that again and I think Tigo's hand might just slip." Tigo flicks his blade threateningly again, eyes hard on Rick's, teeth bared. Gary reaches forward and grips Rick's chin tight. "Got it?"

Rick feels a flush of cold fear drench him, and he nods, knowing he can't do anything else. "Yes," he says tightly, wanting to pull out of Gary's grasp, but unable to see how without being grabbed by Davey or stabbed by Tigo.

"Good boy," Gary says with a grin, and Rick's lips twitch up in a snarl. Davey reaches up to pet Rick's hair like he's an obedient dog and Rick flinches away, growling and clenching his fists. "Now, I think you should come with us, and let us give you a little welcome party. How's that sound?" Gary's eyes gleam as the tip of his nose touches Rick's.

"I don't _fucking_ think s—"

"Hey, Gary. What's going on here?" A voice calls from a few feet away, the sound of his boots getting closer.

Trying to keep his cool even as he shakes minutely, Rick looks to the new man on the scene, a guy with a scar down the side of his face and long dirty blond hair. Rick clenches his teeth as his gaze flicks to Tigo's knife and Gary.

Gary frowns as he looks over, leaning back from Rick. "Nothing at all, Dwight. Just tenderizing some fresh meat," he quips. Rick snarls silently, wanting to knock this fucker's teeth right out.

Dwight's eyes flicker to Rick's and he hums, settling his hands in his pockets. "Move on, Gary. Find another plaything. This one's Negan's."

Rick swallows and looks away. He doesn't like being called _Negan's_... but if it helps him avoid unwanted attention… then he better be grateful instead of bitter.

Gary scoffs, but Davey immediately throws his hands up and takes a step back - to Rick's confusion. Tigo puts his blade away, eyeing Rick warily. "How'd he get dibs so fucking quick, huh?" Gary bites.

"He's his new cell mate."

Gary growls, but shoves Rick as he turns. Rick grunts, his back digging into the ledge of the wall. "Fine." He looks back to Rick and pats his cheek, making Rick snarl. "'Til next time."

"'Til next time," Rick hisses.

Gary and his goons walk off down the hallway, Davey whispering something as they go. Rick watches them go intently, his eyes like daggers on their backs. He doesn't want to let them out of his sight. Dwight walks closer to him and holds his hand out for him to shake, and Rick jolts, as if waking from a dream.

"Dwight," he says, giving Rick a small smile. Rick stares at him, heart beating hard in his chest. He swallows thickly. "You okay?"

Rick takes a shaky breath and takes his hand, shaking it once. "Thanks. Dwight. Yeah, I'm alright." He feels dizzy, but it should go away. He focuses on taking even breaths, and examines Dwight more closely. He seems closed off, but also concerned. "News travels fast, I guess," he says with a small laugh, though he can't keep it up.

Dwight shrugs lightly and breathes a short laugh. "Yeah, and José likes to talk my ear off," he says. He studies Rick a bit more. "You sure you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, no, I'm fine," he says, shaking his head and rubbing his neck.

"Tigo has his stupid knife, but he's all show. It's really Rapey Davey you need to be careful of." He grimaces softly and Rick's eyes widen. _Rapey Davey_? Jesus Christ. "Sorry you had to run into them on your first day. You want me to stick with you? I've got nothing to do 'til lights out."

Rick chuckles softly. "Hey, you don't have to do that… I mean… what do you normally do after dinner? I wouldn't mind tagging along, if you don't mind too much." He breathes a laugh and swallows.

"Sure, sure," Dwight nods and gestures for Rick to follow him. "I was on my way to the phones actually. I've gotta call my wife, ask her to bring me another sudoku book when she visits." He shrugs and Rick smiles, laughing softly. "And hear her voice, you know?" He looks at Rick.

"Yeah," Rick says with a small smile. "I know."

"You got anyone waiting for ya on the outside?"

Rick swallows and looks down as they walk. "My mom and little brother, I guess," he says. A few friends. Shane. God _Shane_. Rick wonders how he's doing. Wonders if he cares that he's in fucking _prison_. Fuck.

"Well, that's good. It makes it a little easier to keep going if you've got someone waiting."

"Yeah…" Rick sighs. Someone waiting.

Dwight leads Rick down a couple hallways until they reach a line of five payphones. There are guys on two of them, one talking quietly and the other one rapid firing Spanish into the phone. "I'll just be a second," Dwight says, patting Rick's shoulder and walking to one of the empty phones.

"Okay." Rick goes to lean against a wall while he waits, looking out the wide windows into the yard. He isn't paying that much attention, but then across the way he sees those… _assholes_. Fucking… Gary. Rick shivers and looks past a column he's standing halfway behind.

Dwight's on the phone for about ten minutes before he hangs up and comes back to Rick. "Alright, I'm done. I asked her to bring me two, so I hope you like sudoku." He smiles and Rick chuckles, grinning.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that," he says as Dwight waves for Rick to follow him.

"Don't worry about it. You wanna see the rec room?" He asks with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great." Rick catches up to him as they walk.

Dwight heads back down the hallways they'd gone down before and eventually they show up at the recreation room that's across the hall from the library. He pushes the door open and leads Rick in. There are a few guys watching sports on TV, and a few at the smattering of tables playing cards or checkers. Rick looks around unabashedly, curious. Dwight glances to the clock on the wall. "Negan should be here soon. It's almost time for his show."

Rick's eyes go wide and then he snickers. Dwight takes a seat on an empty couch and gestures for Rick to join, which he does. "His show?" Rick asks incredulously. "What does Negan watch?" He grins, wondering what it could possibly be. He wonders if these guys watching already are gonna wanna move if he comes in…

Dwight huffs a laugh and tucks some of his blond hair behind his ear. "He's addicted to this stupid soap opera that runs every Sunday," he says, and Rick barks a laugh.

"Holy shit, _really?"_

"I don't catch enough episodes to get what's goin' on, but I'm pretty sure he's never missed one."

Rick's chuckles turn into snickers as he imagines Negan watching a _soap_. "Jesus. That's pretty funny. I can't wait to see that."

"He gets really into it, too. Do not get in his way," Dwight says, and one of the guys already watching TV glances over to them before whispering to his friend next to him. They both look at the clock and nod. Rick looks at the men worriedly, wondering just what he's about to witness.

As the clock counts down to ten minutes from seven, the door of the rec room flies open, making him jump and peer over. Negan struts in and goes right to the guys watching TV. "Remote," he demands, holding his hand out. Rick smirks, holding in a snort. Oh, god.

"Aw, come on, Negan. There's ten minutes left. We wanna see who wins!" One guy says, causing everyone in the room to hold their breath. His friend tugs on his sleeve with wide eyes

Negan glares cooly at him and leans in closer. "Excuse me? Did you just say you don't want to eat tomorrow? 'Cause I can arrange that."

On the one hand, Rick's impressed. On the other, he thinks that if Negan's show doesn't even start for ten minutes then what's the problem?

The man goes pale and shakes his head, handing over the remote. "No, no. Here. I'm sorry," he says, quickly vacating his spot with his friend. Negan sniffs and watches them leave before he sits down and takes up the entire loveseat. The rest of the room seems to relax again, and Negan flips the TV to his channel before he looks over at Dwight and Rick.

"Howdy," he says with a wave.

Rick huffs a laugh, smirking. "Hey." He feels bad for the guys, but he can't help but be impressed at how Negan gets what he wants _when_ he wants.

Dwight shakes his head and smirks. "You didn't have to do that. You wouldn't have missed anything if you waited ten minutes."

Negan scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You go soft once, they'll think you'll go soft every time, Dee." He shrugs and Rick laughs in agreement.

"Sure, well, I'll leave you two to it. Nice meeting you, Rick."

"Yeah, you too," Rick says, giving him a grateful smile.

"See you around." Dwight stands up and pats Rick's shoulder before leaving the room.

Rick watches him go for a moment before sighing and glancing to Negan and then the TV. Some hospital drama show he's never seen before is on and he wishes he had popcorn or something.

The title card flashes and the show goes to commercial. Negan looks over to Rick and smiles. He wants him close, wants to have him watch with him. He wonders if...

"Hey, Rick. C'mere," he says, beckoning Rick over with a soft smirk. Rick looks over to him with wide doe eyes, a little wary of his smirk. Well how can he when Negan's…? "Sit right here for me, yah?" He points to the floor between his legs, letting them fall slightly more open as he watches Rick with interest.

Rick goes as red as a tomato, blinking and looking to where Negan's pointed. He looks back to Negan, eyebrows drawing. He squirms and glances around. There's nobody at the couches, and the only other people in the room playing cards or checkers don't seem to care that they're there. Rick swallows and takes a breath. Well, how bad could it be, huh?

"O-okay," he says nervously, going over and sitting down. He would never do this if he wasn't in prison. But prison isn't real life, now, is it?

Negan purrs and grins, dropping a hand down on top of Rick's head. He threads his fingers through his curls and scratches at his scalp lightly. Rick hums, resisting the urge to moan. He has to will himself not to drop his head back against Negan's crotch. He barely knows the guy and yet…

"Good boy," Negan says quietly, looking back up at the TV as his show comes back from the break. Rick shivers and goes pinker, but he doesn't object to Negan calling him that. It's actually kind of nice…

Rick gets a little more comfortable, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He closes his eyes, listening to the show and focusing on Negan's hand in his hair. He thinks he's relatively safe doing this, considering the reactions to Negan he's seen so far. Everybody seems scared of him. And so Rick wonders what kinda good luck dropped him in Negan's cell and made the guy feel instantly attracted to him. Now Rick's not saying it's not mutual, but he sure is thankful it was as easy as it was for him to fall into friendship with the guy. If it had happened any other way, he probably would have avoided him as much as possible. Instead, he gets gentle hands in his hair and, more importantly, protection, which he certainly isn't going to pass up.

Negan is engrossed in his show when it's on, his hand absentmindedly moving through Rick's hair. It's so soft, and he loves how easily Rick followed his command. It sends a thrill up his spine knowing he's already got influence over him. Now, to figure out what he can _supply_ him with in order to gain protection. He has a few ideas, but he'd like to give Rick the chance to come up with something himself.

For now, he enjoys having him close. During the next commercial, he grips Rick's hair just tight enough to tilt his head back - Rick squeaks and drops his hands on the floor in surprise - and smiles at him. "Enjoying the show?"

Rick blinks, heart pounding hard in his chest. He licks his lips and swallows. "Y-yeah. It's uh… dramatic." He laughs nervously. To be honest, he doesn't think it's that good at all, but for prison TV it's better than nothing, and he enjoys listening to Negan chuckle to himself at the funny bits, and when his fingers stiffen in his hair at the tense parts. Mostly though he just likes being close to another human who doesn't seem to hate him.

"You shoulda seen season one," Negan says, running a finger along Rick's forehead. Rick looks up at him with a small smile, shivering at the touch. "I'll have to explain it to you. Get you caught up so you know what's happening." He grins and boops Rick's nose. Rick giggles softly.

"Sure. I'd like that," he says, looking into Negan's hazel eyes. God, he really is gorgeous. He could be a model. Rick wants to devour him.

Negan cocks a smile down at Rick, and then the theme song for the show is back and Negan quickly looks up. He tilts Rick's head back down, digging into his curls, and focuses back on the TV. Rick smiles wryly, wrapping his arms around his knees again and sighing as the show starts back up. He's actually getting into this. Also though, he's starting to feel tired even though it's only like seven. He was up early to transfer from the county jail, and it's not like he slept that much anyway. He yawns.

"If you fall asleep, I'm not carryin' your twink ass back to the cell," Negan says, not looking away from the TV, and Rick barks a laugh. Negan's mostly lying. He'd totally carry Rick back, if only to have him in his arms. But really, it's only a thirty-minute episode anyway. Surely, he can stay awake for that long.

Rick chuckles. "What? You wouldn't carry lil 'ol me back up? Think you couldn't lift me?" he asks, a vague challenge in his words. He'd _love_ for Negan to carry him back to his cell… well, he would if there was no one around anyway. As it is, he thinks he'd probably cut off his own foot than let anyone see him being carried around by Negan. He'd get taunted to death and then probably beat up to boot. He wouldn't risk that even if Negan begged him, which isn't happening anyway.

Negan scoffs. "I could lift you just fine," he says, and tugs on one of Rick's curls. Rick makes a small noise of discomfort, but doesn't protest. He actually likes it, anyway.

Without looking away from the TV, Negan bends forward so his mouth is near Rick's ear, and continues, "And if you keep that up, I'll prove it by throwing you over my shoulder and parading your pretty ass down the entire cell block."

Rick laughs nervously, not about to test Negan on it. "Well, then, I guess I won't keep it up," he says, his lips twitching up.

"Good. Now shush."

Rick chuckles softly and Negan leans back into the couch, giving Rick a scratch down his neck and behind his ear for his obedience. Rick makes a barely-there whimper and leans into the touch, shivering. Mmm, that's nice.

Rick turns back to the show, but his attention is mostly on Negan's fingers on his skin and in his hair.

The episode ends on a cliffhanger that has Negan shouting, "No!" and making a guy playing checkers jump in his seat. Rick jerks in surprise as well, startled from his half-paying-attention dazed state. Negan pulls Rick's head back to look at him with surprise in his eyes and Rick yelps, his eyes going wide and his hands grabbing Negan's legs to steady himself.

"Wh—"

"Can you believe that?! God, I hate cliffhangers," he says, despite the fact that every episode of his show ends in a cliffhanger.

Rick makes a small noise in the back of his throat and smiles sympathetically. "I'm… sorry?" he says, breathing a laugh. Even _he_ knows that soaps are so full of drama that every minute could be analyzed on an episode of _Doctor Phil_.

Negan lets out a noise of annoyance and throws his hands in the air. He sighs, but almost instantly smiles and pats Rick's cheek. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens next week."

Rick smirks. "I guess we will." He chuckles softly, his cheek warm from Negan's palm.

"You wanna watch anything else? I usually just chill in my cell after this," Negan says, leaving his hand on Rick's cheek and tapping his fingers lightly. Rick looks up at him, judging his mood, and then lifts his head to look at the TV. He squeezes Negan's legs and rubs them softly, looking at one contemplatively. Negan shivers slightly, watching Rick with interest.

"Mmm," Rick hums, biting his lip, "is there a guide channel? Could I see what channels there are?" He turns around to look at Negan.

"Sure, kid," Negan says, handing Rick the remote. "There's not much, but it's better than nothing." He shrugs, and Rick laughs darkly.

"Yeah, I bet," he says, flipping to a low channel and then searching until he finds the guide. The channels slowly scroll through, and there isn't much. The news, some sports, cooking shows, day shows, the weather, the prison channel. Sigh. How boring.

Ohhh. Mythbusters. Rick's eyes light up as he spots the show. There's only half an hour left but he flicks to it and sighs when the workshop and the familiar faces of Jamie and Adam show up. He's not going to lie, he's fantasized about each of them at some point…

It looks like this is a special, too. One about zombies. Neat. He doesn't think he's seen this one before, and his eyes are instantly glued to the screen.

Negan hums and settles in, hands falling back to Rick's hair. It's a good show choice, and Negan is tuned in as soon as he hears the word 'zombie'. They watch that show and are into 'Ice Road Truckers' when a voice calls out.

"Negan!"

Rick can tell that it's the voice of a guard, though not one that he's heard before, and he stiffens.

"What?" Negan calls back nonchalantly, not even looking away from the TV nor removing his fingers from where they're still playing with Rick's hair. He can tell from the voice it's the guard Aaron, but he doesn't sound angry and Negan can't think of anything he's particularly done in the last few days, so whatever he wants probably isn't that important.

Aaron walks up from behind them and Rick tenses even more, moving slightly as if he's about to bolt from where he is lest this new guard see him like this. Fuck, is fraternizing against the rules? He doesn't know.

"I just wanted to let you know that the fish in the freezers was found to have gone bad so—"

His eyes land on Rick when he comes around the other side of the couch and he pauses.

Negan looks up at him and scoffs. "What? Did D'Angelo leave the fucking doors cracked open again? I swear..." He brings his hands to his face and makes a noise of frustration.

A small smile slowly appears on Aaron's face and he crosses his arms, looking from Rick to Negan. Rick glances up at Aaron for a second before keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. His heart pounds against his chest and he tries to stay calm. Aaron chuckles. "Yeah, I don't know about that. We're just checking the footage now."

"And I was gonna make fish tacos! Fuck me." Negan sighs and his hands fall to his lap. "Do I need to go down there and check it out?"

Aaron hums. "Yeah, that would be best. Get the kitchen staff or a cleaning crew together to get rid of everything that spoiled and figure out what to make tomorrow. There's that chicken in the fridge it looks like, but you might have to shift the schedule around. We're going to order more fish but it'll take a few days to get here."

Negan nods and groans. "Yeah, I'll figure it out. I always do," he mumbles, swinging a leg over Rick and standing up. Rick flinches in surprise but stays where he is. "You tell me when the footage is 'checked', yeah? I'd like to know who to blame because I know I locked those doors." He huffs and shakes his head. It's like he's working with children.

Aaron huffs too, as if he knows exactly what Negan means. "Yeah we'll let you know. We want to know who's at the bottom of this, and they'll get a week in solitary if we find out who it is." Aaron glances around at the other inmates in the room, clenching his jaw. Food waste is a serious offense.

Negan looks down to Rick and offers him a hand to help him stand. Rick takes it and gets to his feet, holding his arm and sniffing. "Thanks," he says quietly.

"I'll be back at the cell later, yeah? "

Rick opens his mouth to protest. Why can't he just—

 

"This is Aaron." He motions to the guard. "Aaron, Rick. New cell mate."

"Hello, sir."

"Good to meet you," Aaron says, looking him over not unkindly. Rick carefully takes him in as well, but doesn't get the sense that he's a cruel man.

"Treat him nice, it's his first day."

Aaron chuckles. "Yes I read his file. Don't worry," he says, looking over at Rick, "you don't seem like the type I have to look out for." His eyes are intense, and Rick feels like Aaron can see into his soul.

Rick laughs nervously. "Oh, good. Hey, can I come with you?" he asks Negan hesitantly, glancing to Aaron. "If it's alright. I won't get in the way. I can help."

"I don't have a problem with that," Aaron says.

Negan shrugs and grins. "Sure, come see me yell at some people about keeping locked doors locked, huh?" He snorts a laugh and Rick chuckles. "Though, cleaning out spoiled fish won't be fun. Ugh." Rick shivers, though he is kind of looking forward to seeing the kitchens and maybe helping out. He wonders what kind of people work in the kitchens anyway. Negan meanwhile, has half a mind to save some of the rotten fish and use it to get back at the culprit somehow. "Come on then. Let's hop to it."

Rick grins and follows Negan out of the room and down the hall. Aaron watches them go and his smile fades somewhat as he taps his fingers on his baton. He thinks he probably knows who did this, and now he has a feeling he knows why.

…

The kitchens now have several guards and a few angry-looking inmates with yellow rubber gloves grabbing fish haphazardly from inside the freezers and unceremoniously dumping it into trash bins. Rick winces.

Negan frowns as he saunters into the fray, his demeanor changing instantly to an angry and disappointed boss. He looks to the crew working and crosses his arms, tapping his toe on the tile floor. They aren't his men, just poor suckers who were nearby when the guards started volunteering people. He huffs. "Is there word yet on how the fuck this happened?" he asks, despite them just talking to Aaron a few minutes ago.

The men working look to him like he's crazy for thinking they know anything, but they also know his reputation. One straightens and swallows, about to say something.

"No word yet," a particularly harsh looking guard says, holding his baton in one hand with his arms crossed. He chews gum and glances to Rick, but doesn't say anything.

"Let me know when there is," Negan says to him, and the guard grunts. "I'll be in the office for a minute trying to rearrange the next couple days meals. You got a list of everything gone bad?"

"Nope," the guard says. "The freezer was found open by a guard during rounds. Nobody's checked the rest of the supplies yet."

Negan sighs and shakes his head. "Alright. I'll be right back." He gestures for Rick to follow him. "You guys," he calls to the inmates throwing out the fish. "Can you _try_ and remember what you're tossing out so no one has to fucking dig back through that, huh?" He nods at the trash-filled with half-frozen fish and they nod dumbly at him, but he doesn't stop his stride as he heads into the back of the kitchen.

Reaching the office door, Negan punches in the code on the door lock and then presses his thumb to the reader on it as well. The door thinks for a second before unlocking, allowing him to push it open. He mumbles under his breath about incompetence, and shit not getting done right, and how he's always gotta fix these things, blah, blah, blah. He grabs a clipboard with a notepad and a pen, holding it out to Rick.

Rick takes it, trying not to laugh. He really does feel bad; he would _not_ want to be the one in charge of sorting out this mess.

"Tell me you're smarter than those Neanderthals out there," Negan says, and Rick smiles.

"I sure hope so," he says.

"Can you write things down as I say them?" Negan asks, trying to stay calm, but by the twitch in his jaw, he's obviously annoyed.

"Uh-huh," Rick says, taking the cap off the pen and getting ready.

They manage to figure out what went bad pretty quickly and then organize their volunteers to clean it all out of the freezers. It doesn't take long and Negan figures out another meal plan, too. They're just about to finish up and go back to their cells when Aaron comes to see them.

"We found out who broke in," he says, and then names someone who isn't familiar to Rick. It is to Negan, though.

"What the fuck?" Negan huffs. "I don't have beef with Lyle personally, but the only person he'd listened to for this fucking attempt is Gary, and I haven't crossed him since he got out of solitary the last time." He crosses his arms and growls softly, trying to figure out why the fuck that little snake would have done this for no reason.

"Gary?" Rick asks, swallowing, a shiver running up his spine at the name. Both Aaron and Negan turn to look at him. "I—I saw him today." Rick bites his lip. "He got me cornered until Dwight showed up." He looks down, flushing when he remembered the things they said.

Negan starts slightly at this new knowledge, and he takes a step closer to Rick. "What happened? What did he say? Did he do anything to you? What did Dwight say?" he fired off, all at once angry that Dwight didn't tell him about this, but concerned for what Rick had to go through.

"Mmm," Rick says, biting his lip. He hadn't wanted Negan to know about that. It was so embarrassing. "He and his crew - Tigo and Davey - wanted me to go with them." Aaron hums, disconcerted, and Rick looks into Negan's eyes meaningfully. "They didn't do much. Just got up in my face. Dwight got them to go away when he mentioned you." Rick swallows. "I'm glad he showed up when he did."

Negan pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a noise of frustration. Rick flinches slightly, and Negan paces away from him and Aaron and then back. He repeats this before sighing and resting a hand on Rick's elbow. "I'm glad you're not hurt, but," he looks to Aaron, "this is definitely the reason this happened. That greedy bitch Gary is the one behind this. He's trying to get at me because he wants Rick." Plans to slip some rotten fish into Gary's bed are already running through Negan's mind.

Aaron hums, looking to Rick coolly. "Hmm. Well we'll bring them in for questioning," he says. "See what they say."

Rick swallows and rubs his arm, feeling awful even though it was hardly his fault.

"I'm sorry," Rick says. "I hate that this happened because of me."

Negan shakes his head. "It's not your fault. Gary is an asshole with asshole cronies."

"Yeah," Rick says softly.

"If not you, he'd have done this because of some other guy." Negan rolls his eyes and pats Rick's shoulder. Rick sighs, not really feeling any better. Negan sighs and looks back to Aaron. "Can we go now? This was not how I wanted to spend my free time and I'm all tired out now."

Aaron, who had been examining the now-clean and orderly kitchen while they talked between themselves, now nods vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, you can go." He gives them a quick smile. "Thanks for dealing with it." He nods then and takes his leave as well.

Rick sighs. "Thank God." He chuckles softly; he really is tired now, and ready for this day to be over.

"You can say that again," Negan huffs, dropping his hand to Rick's lower back and pressing softly, leading the way back to their cell. Rick warms minutely and thankfully follows Negan's lead. He doesn't think he could find his way back to their cell if he tried, anyway.

Negan keeps Rick close as they walk, keeping an eye out for Gary or any of his men.

"If you can't tell by now, Aaron is a good guard by the way," he says a few minutes later as they turn a corner. "You'll find out some of the guards don't care about us at all, will treat ya like scum, but there's a few good 'uns and Aaron's one of 'em."

"Yeah," Rick says, "I noticed that even in the rec room. He seems nice. Maybe you could fill me in on which of the guards are and aren't sometime? Describe them so I know who to look out for? If you want." Rick sniffs. They walk past many men loitering at cells and talking as they go back to their own. Most don't pay them any attention, but some glance at them discreetly. Rick bets that the whole prison knows what happened, now.

"Sure, kid. I can do that for ya," Negan says with a nod, pulling him an inch closer. Grinning, Negan breathes the hot words, "But, you gotta do something for me, hm? _Quid pro quo_ is how things work around here," right into Rick's ear.

Rick blinks, his mind immediately going to something sexual. He swallows thickly. "Uh… what kinda things were you thinking of?" he asks, sighing resignedly and wondering if he's going to have to whore himself out to keep Negan's protection. He doesn't like the idea, but he supposes that that's what prison is all about. And there could be worse men who ask it of him than Negan, who's at least been decent to him so far.

Negan shrugs. "Whatever you can give me," he says. "What are your skills? What are you good at? Can you smuggle stuff in from outside? Can you run messages quickly across camp?" Negan waves his hand in the air. "You don't have to pay right now, you can owe me, but just think about it. Let me know what you'd like to give."

Oh. Rick breathes a careful sigh of relief. It does kind of hurt, though. He thought… Negan just wanted to help him. It's so confusing.

"Okay," he says quietly, wondering just what he could do. He's too tired to think about it for very long though, and soon, thankfully, they come to their cell.

Negan cheers and immediately climbs up to his bunk, kicking his shoes off to the floor below. He groans and flops back onto his mattress. "Oh, I never thought I'd be happy to be in this cell in my life, but after dealing with that mess, I never want to leave." He laughs.

Rick chuckles, and then sighs when he looks at his bedroll. Yes, he needs to make his bed. Right. He gets on that and has a semi-presentable looking bed made after a few minutes of wrangling with the sheets. He drops down onto it with a sigh with his feet still off the side, feeling the ache in his bones.

Negan looks down over the edge a moment later, reaching down to poke Rick in the head. Rick lets out a quiet noise of surprise and laughs softly, looking up at him.

"Good job on your bed. You'll get better at making it as time goes on. They do cell checks in the mornings sometimes, make sure everything looks nice, just FYI."

Rick huffs a sarcastic laugh and rolls his eyes. "Oh, great," he says, and then sighs. "Thanks, though." He gives Negan a small, tired smile that fades.

Negan cocks his head at Rick, still upside down. "You doin' okay? Sorry your first day was so hectic and filled with Gary." He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," Rick says, giving him another sad smile. "I'm fine. It's fine. I survived."

But Rick doesn't feel fine. He feels like he's about to cry. It's all so much. He supposes it's not bad, though. Better than the stress and danger of dealing drugs and trying to hold down a job. Now all he has to do… is stay alive in here.

Negan hums quietly and nods. "Yes, you sure did." He can tell Rick is acting better than he feels, but that's normal around here. He reaches again and ruffles Rick's hair softly. "You're stronger than I took you for, kid. Keep your head up."

Rick flushes a peach pink at the touch and laughs softly. "Thanks. I'll try." He gives Negan a smile that says as much.

Negan smiles back at him before going back to his own bunk. "You can lights out us early with the switch on the wall near the door if you want," he says. "I'm not gonna do much else besides sleep. If you need me, I'll be up here."

"Oh," Rick says, glancing to the switch which he hadn't noticed before. "Okay. Sure, sounds good." He stands to turn the lights off, but then stops. Oh, yeah. He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes his teeth in the little sink by the toilet. He washes his face and splashes water through his hair, too. He feels a little less grimy then. He wishes he could change out of his orange jumpsuit, but he guesses that'll be tomorrow or whenever he gets the rest of his clothes. He sighs and turns out the light before crawling into his bunk under the thin blankets and curling up facing the wall.

Negan listens to Rick get settled below him before he shimmies out of his shirt and folds it. He puts it under his pillow and then lays back down, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Rick lays facing the wall for a while longer, listening to the men just outside the bars and the sounds of the prison, still awake. He feels tense and worried that Gary and his men will come. It's not like they can close the cell doors themselves. But he really is too exhausted to worry about it. There in the dark and finally alone, Rick lets himself silently cry. He sniffs and wipes at his nose, and listens to the bells go that warn the inmates that lights out time is near. He shivers and tries to fall asleep, but he only manages a doze when a buzzer goes and the cell doors slide shut with a clang. Rick bolts up, a shiver rolling up his spine.

So.

This is prison.

Rick lies back and keeps his breathing even. He curls up again and now that a true darkness has fallen on the prison, he finally drops off.

He dreams of the terrifying depths of a ghastly prison, the endless corridors and dank, dark, wet cells. It's the darkness there that scares him. And the inability to escape it, with guards at his back and snapping dogs. He doesn't want to go down. There are ghosts and murderers and sexual fiends down there. He doesn't want— _don't make him_ —

"Ah!" Rick wakes with a cry and bolts up, sweaty all over and breathing hard. He moans softly and wipes his face, taking in is surroundings again. He feels tears at his eyes again and he wipes them away, sniffing. Fuck.

Negan jerks awake at Rick's shout. _Jesus Christ_. When he told the kid he could let some emotion out at night, he meant some sobs, not a full blown scream. What on Earth...?

Negan stays still, pricking his ears to listen for Rick. Maybe he fell off the bed or hit his head on the top bunk. In any case, Negan wants to make sure he's okay before going back to sleep. 'Cause he's nice like that.

Rick takes deep breaths for a few moments before dropping back down onto the pillow. He stares at the top of the bunk and tries to breathe evenly. Then he realizes how much more comfortable he'd be if he stripped out of his jumpsuit. So he gets out of bed to do that, glancing to Negan and expecting him to be asleep.

As it is, Negan turns over when he hears Rick get up. He blinks sleepily at him in the dark, his eyes adjusting.

" _Oh_ ," Rick says, startled and jolting back slightly, when he sees that he's awake.

"You okay?" Negan asks with a soft grunt, worry slipping into his tone.

"What?" Rick asks, fiddling with the zipper on his jumpsuit. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says, swallowing. Negan obviously doesn't believe him. He gives Negan another smile intended to reassure him (it doesn't) and quickly unzips the orange suit, leaving him in his underwear and undershirt.

Negan can't even enjoy the sight of Rick in his underwear, one because it's so dark, but two because he knows Rick isn't doing well. Negan sighs and rubs his face. God, why'd he have to run into Gary on day one? Kid had no defenses or knowledge on what to do.

Rick folds his jumpsuit and puts it under the bed before lying on top of the covers. He curls up and faces the wall, feeling tears well up again. Why couldn't Gary and his creepy, terrifying goons have just left him alone? What did he ever do to them? Well, he knows now, but that's hardly his fault. He just wants to stay under the radar and get through his time as painlessly as possible.

Grunting, Negan turns over and looks over the edge of the bed at Rick. "Psst, Rick. Hey. Come up here."

Rick shivers and wipes his eyes before turning, looking up at Negan warily. "W-what? Why?"

"'Cause I'm not gonna sleep if you're crying down there, so come up here and lay with me. It's called comfort," he whispers. "And I hate the bottom bunk, so I ain't going down there."

Rick swallows and more tears well up. "Sorry," he says. "Thanks. I… I didn't mean to wake you up. And you don't have to… share your bed. It's fine, I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Rick," Negan whispers, but his tone is a little softer. "I _want_ you to come up here. Please?" He cocks his head at him, giving a small smile, though he's unsure if he can see it.

Rick sniffs and turns back to him, searching Negan's face. He seems genuine. Rick wipes his eyes and swallows thickly. "Really?" he asks quietly.

Negan sighs and lightly rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn't fade. "Yes, really. Come on, before all the blood rushes to my head," he says before pushing up and laying back down. He scoots himself close to the wall, making as much room as he can, and waits.

"Okay," Rick says, wiping his eyes again before carefully creeping over, poking his head out the top. When he sees that Negan did indeed make room for him, he sniffs and hops up, slipping under the covers and lying on his back facing the ceiling, unsure what to do next.

Negan smiles and tosses an arm over Rick's stomach, scooting close, and cuddling in. "Good," he says, resting his head next to Rick's on the pillow, his breath ghosting his ear. Rick shivers, flushing a light pink in the moonlight. "Now, relax. It's gonna be alright, okay? I'm not..." He yawns. "Not gonna let anyone hurt you," he finishes with a sleepy mumble.

A fond, relieved, careful smile tugs at Rick's lips and he turns his head towards Negan on the pillow, just looking at him. He puts his hands on Negan's on his stomach, too, and then turns on his side facing him. He curls up a little. "Thank you," he says softly, sniffing again and feeling himself relax tiredly.

Negan makes a noise in response, pulling Rick close and tucking him under his chin. It's nice having a warm body close, Negan thinks, and Rick's fits so wonderfully against his. "Sleep now," he whispers, already halfway there himself.

Rick squawks in surprise at suddenly being pulled closer, and immediately goes beet red. Negan's chest is… right there. Holy mother of God. Rick bites his lip and tries to relax. Negan's like a furnace, though, so it's not exactly difficult. The heat all around him is a welcome change, and Rick melts into it. He was too cold on the bottom bunk with just the thin blanket to keep him warm. This is much, much nicer. He sighs and closes his eyes, resting his hands lightly on Negan's bare skin and falling asleep just a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan have a misunderstanding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, guys!! :D We love all the interest in this fic! ^-^

Negan wakes a few hours later, about half an hour before the lights would be on, his body used to the schedule. He blinks his eyes open in the morning light flooding in through the bars and goes to shift over when he realizes... He makes a noise and looks down at the body next to him. Oh, right. He smiles, studying Rick's face, his sleeping features soft. Well, he's already pretty soft, but being utterly relaxed is a good look on him. 

Negan brings a hand up to run his thumb over Rick's cheek gently, tucking him back under his chin and sighing.

Rick wakes slowly to the soft touches, and inhales in surprise when he realizes where he is… and whose arms he's in. He's met with a heavy scent, not unpleasant. It's nice. 

He yawns and stretches, poking his head out of the covers. He blinks sleepily at Negan. "Mmm, that was nice," he says with a small smile. "Thank you for… letting me come up here." He flushes slightly and his eyes drop to Negan's lips and away. 

Negan smiles and runs his fingers along Rick's jaw, chucking his chin softly to get him to look up. Rick does so, warming with a smile tugging at his lips. 

"It's no problem," Negan says. "You sleep okay?" 

Rick nods. "Yeah, yeah really well." He smiles again, brighter this time. "You're very warm." He looks down, stroking the back of his fingers against Negan's chest. 

Negan breathes a laugh and looks down at Rick's hand, watching him curiously. "Thank you? You're like a warm teddy bear yourself. Very soft." Rick grins, eyes dark, and Negan moves his hand down, slipping it over Rick's body, under the covers, until it meets Rick's hip with a squeeze.

"Mmm," Rick hums, jolting his hips forward automatically and then looking away, flushed even more. 

Loving that reaction, Negan grins devilishly. He slides his hand back up, slipping under Rick's shirt and gently pressing into the small of his back. "Hmm, I think I know what you could do for me for your protection payment," he whispers, nuzzling his nose into Rick's hair and smelling it lightly.

Rick's lips twist into a half-grin and ruts against Negan again, and suddenly the idea of being a whore doesn't seem that bad. "I think I do, too," he says, tilting his head up to brush Negan's nose with his own and bringing their lips ever closer. 

"Yeah?" Negan quirks an eyebrow. "Let me hear you say it. What can you do for me, Rick?" He licks his lips and presses closer. What Negan's really looking for is some kind of show of consent, that they're on the same page. He doesn't want to push Rick into anything. Frankly, he'd be content with just having Rick sleep with him at night, nothing more. But... if Rick would offer more…

"Mmm…" Rick bites his lip. "I want you to fuck me," he says, eyes wide like a deer's and lips hesitant. 

Negan feels a shiver run the length of his spine at Rick's words, and he breathes out shakily. He searches Rick's eyes for a moment before finally pouncing, kissing Rick hard and pulling him flush against him. Rick shudders and moans quietly, kissing back as much as he can and feeling the delicious heat of Negan's body pressed against him. 

Negan rolls, pushing Rick to his back and climbing atop to straddle him. Rick makes a small noise of need, looking up at him hungrily, and Negan's hands go to Rick's hair as he continues to kiss him, biting at his lips. Loving both the pain and the pleasure sweeping over him, Rick keens softly. Negan eats up Rick's sounds with glee, his dick twitching in his pants with interest. He moves his kisses and bites to Rick's jaw and neck, his fingers tugging at Rick's curls as he starts grinding his hips down. Rick shivers and breathes hotly, tilting his head back to give Negan better access and getting aroused himself at the insistent treatment. _Fuck_ , this is nice. 

Negan sucks a mark onto Rick's neck, in a very visible place, and Rick has to stop himself from yelling. He barely registers where it is even, too overwhelmed to care. Panting, Negan leans back. He cocks his head as he gazes down at Rick, just taking him all in. "You're too cute for your own good, you know," he says, running his hands down Rick's chest.

Watching his face, Rick whines quietly and bites his lip, his hands on Negan's legs. 

Negan hums, sliding his hands down to pull up the bottom of Rick's shirt and press his palms into his stomach. "Yeah, too cute, and all mine. I'm gonna fuck you real nice, Rick. People are gonna know you're mine because of the limp in your walk." 

Rick's groan is soft as he imagines it. He wants to ache like that, deep in his bones. Negan grins and digs his fingers into Rick's skin, making him gasp. Leaning down, Negan goes to kiss him again, when suddenly the lights go on and hundreds of cell doors clank open noisily. Guards voices ring out, waking any inmates still sleeping. 

"Nooo…" Rick whines, gripping at Negan's wrist.

"Shit..." Negan groans, hanging his head. He breathes a laugh and smiles at Rick. "We're gonna have to reschedule."

Rick hisses and then groans before laughing softly, too. 

A guard walks past then and Rick can hear him sigh when he sees them, but doesn't stop walking. Fuck. Rick exhales and drops his head back on the pillow, swallowing. 

Negan laughs softly and leans in to kiss Rick's Adam's apple. Desperate for more, Rick hums. "Rise and shine, Ricky boy. I gotta go get ready and head to the kitchens to make sure breakfast is made."

"You need a different job," Rick mumbles, annoyed. 

Negan snorts a laugh and grins. "Can you find your way around or you want me to send someone to help you?" 

Rick snorts. "I got it. Probably… gotta pick up my other clothes. They said I should do that today. Where um… do I go for that?" He moves his hand to Negan's cheek, stroking it and bringing his face closer to try and get a kiss, all at once hesitant and hungry for it. 

"Commissary," Negan answers, eyes flicking to Rick's lips. "Give 'em your name and number, and they'll outfit you." 

"Okay…" Rick says, a little dazedly. 

Negan tugs on Rick's shirt. "Though, I'd rather see you without any." 

Rick smirks and Negan grins, leaning in and giving him the kiss he's asking for. Rick moans softly and kisses back fervently, his hands burying in Negan's hair and holding him close. Negan's kiss is hungry, but after a moment he pulls back, nipping Rick's lips one last time.

"God, you're addictive," he chuckles, and Rick whimpers softly. "But I do have to go or no one gets breakfast." He pats Rick's cheek and shakes Rick's hands from his hair, sitting all the way up. Rick moans, hand trailing down Negan's arm, and watches him mournfully. 

Negan bucks his hips once against Rick's and makes him yelp into his hand before Negan snickers and climbs off the bed. Grabbing a new shirt from the cabinet against the wall, he slips it and his shoes on. Turned towards him, Rick watches sadly. 

"I'll see you in the dining hall, Rick." 

"Okay…"

With that, he gives Rick a salute and walks out.

Rick sighs and flops back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling. 

Negan heads off to the kitchens, moving through the mostly empty hallways easily. Most guys are still rolling out of bed or heading the opposite directions towards the showers. He waves at Dwight in his cell and talks to him for a brief second about Rick and Gary and the freezer. Dwight says he'll keep his eyes open and Negan gives him a fond cheek pat before continuing on his way. 

An hour later, he's at the end of the breakfast line, watching his crew serve out eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. He's giving out little packets of syrup himself as he keeps his eyes peeled for Rick or anyone else in his crew.

Rick had managed to keep from getting assaulted again as he went to the commissary. He could have gone after breakfast, but he wanted some real clothes. It wasn't _too_ difficult getting them, thankfully, though the officer in charge was as stiff as a frozen rag. But he has new, clean clothes now, so that's good. He deposited his old gear in his cell and changed before going to breakfast. 

He spots Negan at the counter immediately this time and brightens, giving him a smile as he gets in line. Ohhh, breakfast looks good. Rick's mouth waters at the sight of it all. 

Negan smiles back at Rick and watches him as he moves through the line. When he reaches him he holds out two packets of syrup and looks him up and down. "You know, I think you looked better in orange," he says with a wink.

Rick smirks as he takes them and adds them to his tray of food. "Ha-ha," he says, "very funny." Personally, he's very happy with the drab clothes he was issued. They're far better than the garish orange of the jumpsuit. 

Negan shrugs. "I guess that mark on your neck does stand out more now," he says, smirk growing. "No orange to distract the eye."

Rick's eyes widen and he flushes, embarrassed at having forgotten about the mark. He pulls the collar of his shirt more over his neck as Negan snickers, making him feel even worse about it. "Yeah, unfortunately," he says, and goes over to sit with Dwight and Carlos. His eyes flick around to see if anyone else is staring at him. 

Dwight raises his eyebrow at Rick, still looking sleepy as he chews his hash browns. "What's got you paranoid?" he asks, poking at his eggs.

"N-nothing," Rick says, rolling his shoulders and forking scrambled eggs into his mouth hungrily. He nearly moans when the hot foot hits his tongue. God, you don't realize how hungry you get when you can only eat three times a day. 

Dwight gives him a look but doesn't push the subject, letting him eat in peace. Carlos, on the other hand, had already finished eating and was busy trying to balance his spork to his nose. "How'd you sleep, Rick? First night and all," he asks.

Rick sighs and rubs at his jaw. "Alright," he says, giving Carlos a half-smile. "The beds aren't _un_ comfortable." He sniffs and eats some hash browns. "What are you guys doing today?" he asks, trying not to be glum. "Do you have jobs or something? I think I'll be assigned something soon…"

"I work in the sales department," Carlos says, his spork falling from his nose and clattering to his tray. Rick huffs a laugh, spearing another hash brown. "I process phone orders of catalogue items to Spanish customers." 

"Huh," Rick says. He wonders how many times before he's been on the phone with a salesman who was actually a convict. 

"I'm in the laundry room," Dwight says, sipping on his cup of water. "We'll be gone 'til lunch and then a little after that."

"Yeah… ever see anything weird in there?" Rick asks with a chuckle. Maybe he doesn't want to know, but who cares, right? "A friend told me once that their friend worked in a hotel's laundry, which is even worse than a restaurant's, by the way. But aside from blood and other stuff, he found surgical shears in the sheets once, and a complete set of human teeth another time." Rick chuckles, having some pancake. 

"Like... dentures, or just like... teeth?" Carlos asked with wide eyes, leaning forward. 

"I think it was dentures."

Dwight snorts. "Mostly it's just dried cum," he says with a shrug. "Did find a toothbrush once."

"Gross." Rick shivers. "Figures though…" And then a bolt of horror sweeps down his spine. If he and Negan do fuck, and Dwight knows, then he could potentially be cleaning _their_ come off the sheets. Shit. 

Rick swallows and finishes his pancakes, avoiding Dwight's eye. 

Negan shows up then with his own tray of food, squishing in next to Rick and smiling toothily at the other two. Rick looks at him flatly but can't help the shiver that goes through him at his warmth along his side. "Hello, hello. Morning," Negan says, taking a sip of his mug of coffee before shoveling in some eggs. "What's goin' on?" 

"We're talking about finding shit in sheets," Carlos says. 

Rick groans. 

"I've literally found shit, too," Dwight says, nonchalantly. 

"I really shouldn't have brought it up," Rick says with a small regretful laugh. 

"Really? You're talking about this right now? In front of my eggs?" Negan says through a full mouth.

Rick chuckles and sips his water. He looks at Negan's coffee longingly, wondering if he could get a sip somehow. 

"Hey, you put your eggs in front of us while we was already havin' the conversation," Carlos says with a laugh. 

"Well, excuse me, princess," Negan quips back, rolling his eyes. He takes another bite before he notices Rick's eyes on his mug. He smiles. 

"You want some?" he whispers into Rick's ear.

Rick tinges red and looks away, shifting and poking at his food. "Maybe…"

"Show them your mark," Negan whispers. "And I'll let you have some." Smiling as he leans away, he pops some of his pancakes into his mouth. Rick goes even redder and then smiles back at Negan sweetly. Negan watches him expectantly, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards the other two.

"I don't think so," Rick mouths back, still smiling. Then he deliberately pulls his collar up a bit and goes back to his breakfast. 

Negan growls softly, swallowing his food and licking his teeth menacingly. He takes his coffee and quickly shoots back the rest of it, sighing in pleasure as he rests the cup back down on the table.

Dwight rolls his eyes. He knows Negan is doing something to Rick with that display, but he's not sure what. It's only been one day, but it seems like they're thick as thieves already. Did Rick already let Negan fuck him, or what?

Rick rolls his eyes at Negan, too, and ignores him. Ass. If Negan wants him to roll over and play fetch or whatever the fuck, then he'd better grow the hell up. 

Rick finishes his food and gets up. "See you guys later," he says, going to put his tray away and leaving the dining room in search of the library. He hasn't been _there_ yet. 

Negan scoffs softly as he watches Rick go, deflating slightly. Dwight clicks his tongue. "Well, what was that about?" 

"What was what?" Negan asks, finishing his food. Carlos takes his and Negan's empty trays to the tray return before coming back. Dwight gestures towards the direction Rick went. 

"Why are you messing with him?" 

Negan hisses shortly between his teeth. "Just tryna have some fun. See how much I can push him," he says with a shrug. Leaning closer to the two he grins. "Kid _wants_ me to fuck him. He's hiding a hickey that I gave him this morning." Negan chortles softly, and Carlos high-fives him while Dwight just sighs and shakes his head.

...

When Rick gets to the library, he scans the tables to see who's there and then casually goes back into the stacks of books. He pretends to look at the titles before he's mostly hidden from the rest of the room and then huffs and leans his head against a book, sniffing as tears well up and roll down his cheeks. Maybe he's got this wrong and Negan just thinks he's an amusing toy. Why is Rick wasting his time? Even if protection from Negan would help him… he could just do something else for him. He doesn't _have_ to sleep with him. Maybe that would be better than doing… whatever _this_ is. 

Rick sniffs again and can't help the hiccup that comes out. Fuck. He rubs his sleeves over his eyes and pulls out a book, hoping whatever it is will distract him from feeling this awful. 

...

Negan walks with Dwight as they leave the cafeteria and head down to the laundry rooms. They'd said goodbye to Carlos as he headed off in the opposite direction, and now they listened to the sound of their shoes on the tile as they walked. Negan wonders where Rick ran off to, hoping that he was at least staying out of trouble. He is definitely going to try and find him after he drops Dwight off. 

"You really just messing with him?" Dwight asks quietly, suddenly. Negan looks to him, his eyebrows cinching softly. 

"Who? Rick?" Negan asks and answers himself. He sighs and shrugs. "I do like him. He's cute, he's nice. I'm not tryna be mean or anything, you know." 

"Yeah." 

"You think I should ease up? I mean, it is only his second day." Negan worries his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Just... try not to scare him off, huh?" Dwight pats Negan's arm as the reach the laundry room, the smell of soap wafting out. Negan smiles. 

"Yeah, Dee, I'll try."

...

The book Rick picked out was _Robinson Crusoe_ , and he thinks it's ironic that that's the one he picked. He huffs and starts reading it, leaning against the books. It's quiet in the library, and he feels himself relax slowly as he gets into the story. Eventually, he sits down with his back to the stacks, wiping at his eyes again and hoping they aren't too red. 

It's funny, he thinks, how similar his and Robinson's situations are, in a strange way. They've both been flung somewhere far away after doing something wrong, with no help and no companions, forced to survive in harsh conditions. Rick snorts. Well, Robinson didn't have meals made for him or a bed to sleep in, but still… he suspects the loneliness and despair are nearly the same. 

...

Negan makes his way back through the mostly empty hallways and pokes his head around every corner. He checks the showers, the commissary, the chapel, the yard, and the rec room, not finding hide nor hair of Rick. Where could he have gone? They're literally stuck in a box. 

He sighs as he comes out of the rec room and looks at the door to the library. Well, it's either there or their cell, he thinks, unable to come up with any other place he could be hiding. 

Hmm. 

Hiding. 

Negan doesn't like the thought that Rick is hiding from him. He doesn't want Rick to be scared of him, which is the opposite of what he usually wants with new recruits. He also doesn't want Rick to be angry at him either. There's just something about Rick that makes Negan want to keep him happy. He wants to see his smile and hear his laugh - and those delicious moans he was making this morning. 

Stepping into the library, Negan looks around. There's the inmate working the front desk reading a book and looking bored, but it doesn't seem like anyone else is in here. Perhaps this is another dead end...

Rick's ears perk when he hears someone come into the library, but he doesn't think much of it. If someone finds him like this, then let them. He doesn't even care. He's at the back facing away from the entrance so someone could only see him if they got closer. Sniffling softly, he shifts the book slightly and keeps reading.

Negan goes to turn and leave when he hears a soft sniff. He looks at the front desk, but the inmate is passed out, drooling on the book they were reading seconds before. Someone else is in here... 

He moves deeper into the library, scanning the tables and chairs, walking through a few aisles, until finally... he spots a familiar head of curls. Relief flooding him, he smiles softly and sighs. 

Walking to Rick, Negan plops down right next to him. "Whatcha' readin'?" he whispers.

Rick exhales suddenly in surprise and jerks, glaring at him. Rolling his eyes, Rick shuffles away a foot and huffs. He sighs and dog-ears his page in the book before handing it over without looking at Negan. Feeling the tears well up again, he looks away, swallowing thickly. 

Negan frowns, taking the book but not looking at it, too focused on Rick to care. "Hey, Rick, c'mon," he says quietly, scooting forward an inch. "Don't give me the cold shoulder. I'm sorry for earlier. I was just playin'." Biting on his bottom lip again, he reaches out and lightly touches Rick's arm with his fingertips. He feels so bad. He didn't mean to make Rick so upset. "I'm sorry."

Rick flinches at Negan's touch and sniffs, pulling one knee up to hug. Well, at least Negan sounds sorry. Rick wipes his eyes again. "I just… don't like being laughed at. Or teased… not like that." He looks at the books in front of them and drops his eyes coldly. He's not looking for comfort (well, not much, anyway), and he knows showing this kind of emotion is prison is risky. He's laying it on the table there for Negan to take or leave. If Negan wants to laugh at him some more then fine… Rick isn't gonna be a little bitch about it. But if he wants Rick to trust him, then he's got to realize that these little fits are doing the exact opposite.

Negan sighs and drops his head. "I'm sorry, kid. I really am," he says. "I've been in here a while, you know, and it's just… it's just how I've learned to survive. Pushin' people. Playin'. Shoutin' commands." He rubs his face and sits back, leaning against the shelf of books. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

Rick swallows. He knows Negan doesn't owe him anything. Could have been an asshole to him since the second he got here and Rick wouldn't have known any different. That's what prison is. And he knows Negan's a tough guy. He's _a_ boss if not _the_ boss. Rick doesn't even know. So it makes sense. 

But it still hurt. 

"Yeah…" Rick says, glancing over at him. "Thanks. I know that I'm… nobody special." He snorts. "You didn't have to be nice to me, I know how it is… but I liked that you were." He plays with his sleeve and fidgets with his hands. "And I'm sorry for freaking out." He sniffs again. 

A little half-smile appears on Negan's face, and he looks up at Rick. "That's alright. I understand. I was the same way my first couple of weeks," he says, shrugging lightly. "And you are special, Rick. You're nice, so I wanted to be nice back. Prison… has a way of making you lose yourself, and I don't want that for you." He reaches out again and taps Rick's knee. "I see potential in you, Rick. You're gonna do good things when you're out of here." He smiles, hoping Rick can hear the sincerity in his voice.

Rick smiles back slightly. "Yeah… that'd be nice." He huffs a laugh, imagining for some reason opening a bookstore. Or a coffee shop. Fuck. He misses coffee. He misses Starbucks. Even if they charged a king's ransom for everything on the menu. 

He sighs. "Thanks," he says softly. He props his head on his knee and looks at the book in Negan's hands. "It's not a bad book," he says. "I need to look for some Tom Clancy or something though." He chuckles. 

Negan chuckles, too, finally looking down at the book in his hands. "I'm a graphic novel kinda guy myself. Never really enjoyed reading book-books." Rick hums, and Negan scoots closer to him, tapping their shoes together, and holds the book back out to him.

"Thanks," Rick says, taking it back and holding it in his lap. 

Negan fiddles with his fingers for a moment, not sure what to say, but kind of enjoying just being in Rick's presence. He wants to touch him, hold him, kiss him, but he's unsure if Rick is still open to that. The way he'd flinched earlier has made Negan wary. He all at once wants to give Rick space and never let him go.

Rick sighs and leans back against the books. "You ever go in here? I guess not, huh."

Negan laughs softly. "No, not really," he says. "Most guys use this place for the legal books. Try to write to the courts, ask for less time."

"Oh, yeah…" Rick says, looking down.

"Get parole early. Fight the system." He holds up a lazy fist for a second, and Rick smiles up at him, amused. "I prefer the TV." He cocks a smile at Rick.

Rick huffs a laugh. "Yeah, I know you do." He sighs again, thinking about what Negan said. "Does it ever work?" he asks. "Get people less time?"

Negan shrugs. "It depends on the case," he says. "And how well you write. I've known some guys who got years off and some who got jack shit. You just never know."

"Yeah… makes sense." Rick looks at the book in his hands again. "…You ever try?" he asks after a minute, looking over at Negan. 

Negan shakes his head, smile turning sad. "No, it doesn't matter what I write, I'm serving my time. The motherfucker who put me in here made real sure of that." He sighs and looks down at his hands in his lap. Some days he forgets how long he's been here, how much longer he has. It feels like he's never leaving at this point.

Rick looks at Negan sadly. "I'm sorry," he says. He truly is. Well, unless Negan is a cold-blooded murderer. But for some reason, he doesn't think he is. 

Negan catches Rick's eyes for a moment before looking back down at his hands. He shrugs again and tilts his head back to rest it against the books. "It is what it is, I suppose," he says. "Could be worse."

"Yeah," Rick says, sighing. "It could be worse."

Negan rolls his head along the spines of the book as he looks over at Rick. He studies him for a moment, contemplating, before he reaches over and gently rests his hand atop Rick's. Rick starts slightly but doesn't pull his hand away. He looks at Negan's face. 

"I'm sorry that you're here," Negan admits softly. "But I'm glad that I got to meet you."

Rick smiles gently, with emotion in his eyes, and sniffs once. "Same," he says just as soft, taking Negan's hand after a moment and shifting a bit closer so he can lean his head on Negan's shoulder. He sighs. 

Negan tilts his head over and rests it on Rick's, rubbing his scruffy cheek into Rick's curls. He kisses the crown of his head before relaxing, feeling Rick's warmth and enjoying his company. 

...

The rest of the day is taken up with more work in the kitchens for Negan, and meeting with a prison officer to review what jobs are available for Rick. He's given a little booklet and told he needs to find a job in two weeks or he'll be assigned one. Dwight tells him that the assigned job is usually working at the kitchens at 4 am, so if he doesn't want that one then he better find something else. 

"I was thinking of getting a job in maintenance if I can," Rick says from the bottom bunk that night after dinner.

"Oh yeah?" Negan says from the sink where he's brushing his teeth. "You wanna like, fix things?" he asks through a mouth of bland toothpaste.

"Yeah, I mean, if I can get in, it's better than, like, cleaning things."

Negan spits and rinses his mouth before wiping it on the back of his hand. "Yeah, for sure," he says. Turning to face Rick, he leans against the sink and l crosses his arms. "If you don't get in, I could probably get you a position in the kitchens with me." He shrugs. "If you'd like that."

Rick turns to look at him, putting the booklet down. He smiles slightly. "Would _you_ like that?" he asks, putting his arm on his pillow and resting his cheek on his bicep. 

Negan chuckles and raises an eyebrow, his tongue swiping across his lower lip. "I think I would," he says. "It'd be nice having a little eye candy… so long as you know how to use a stove." He winks.

Rick huffs a laugh. "I barely know how to boil an egg," he says, smirking. 

"Ah, well, you can stand around and look pretty," Negan says with a laugh. Rick huffs, though he can't help but grin at the response. Negan pushes off the sink and flicks the light out to give them a little more privacy before coming over, sitting down on the edge of his bunk and taking his job booklet. He flips through it. "If you don't get into what you want, you come talk to me anyway. I'll get you in."

Rick looks at him shrewdly. "Really?"

"Kid, I got all the connections." Negan grins. He hands Rick the booklet back. "People want something, they ask me, I get it for them, they pay me. It's how it works here… unless I like you," He reaches out and boops Rick's nose. "Then you get a discount."

Rick smiles, pleased but also cautious. "Yeah," he says. He curls up on his side facing Negan, cuddling into the pillow, just watching him. "How long'd it take ya to get there?" he asks softly, sniffing. 

"About a year," Negan says with a shrug, reaching out to rest his hand on Rick's hip. Rick goes a little warmer at the touch and shifts slightly more into him. "I have a knack for talking to people. I figured out how to work the system. I found out which guards were good and which were dirty. I made friends, and then I made a crew."

"Yeah," Rick says, and then sighs. "How many are dirty? Should I be worrying about any of 'em?"

Negan shakes his head. "Nah, the dirty ones aren't harmful themselves. They just… don't stop fights. Don't care about our problems. That kinda shit." He traces figure eights on Rick's hips. 

"Oh…" Rick shivers. 

"Just don't make any deals with guards, and don't trade your clothes for cigarettes."

Rick laughs. "I don't smoke, so that's not a problem, but who would be stupid enough to make a trade like that?" he asks, lowering his voice in case anyone's somehow listening in on their conversation from the next cell over. 

Negan snorts and laughs. "You'd be surprised. New guys are usually pretty dumb." He taps his fingers on Rick's hip.

Rick looks surprised for a second before he smiles softly. He shifts onto his back, crossing his ankles and looking up at Negan with one arm under his head. "Am I like one of those new guys?" He raises his eyebrows and smiles teasingly. 

Negan grins, his hand resting on Rick's stomach. "No, you're not dumb," he says, leaning in closer. "But you are pretty."

Rick grins, glancing down at Negan's hand. "How pretty am I?" he asks, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes. 

"The prettiest convict I ever did see," Negan says, a fake southern twang coating his words. Rick grins, chuckling, and Negan slides his hand up to his chest, leaning forward until their faces are only inches apart. Rick hums appreciatively and inhales. He gets a whiff of the minty toothpaste Negan was using a minute ago, as well as his soap, and the cooking oil and spices used in the kitchen. It's nice. His eyes are nice, too. They're a rich, sharp hazel that pair well with his long dark lashes. Rick looks into each of them and wets his lip almost subconsciously. 

Negan's hand slides higher, coming up to caress Rick's cheek. His thumb runs along Rick's bottom lip gently as he studies his soft face. His blue eyes. His brown curls. He really is very pretty. 

"Sleep with me again tonight?" he asks softly, bumping his nose to Rick's.

Rick shivers and the ghost of a smile tugs at his lips, cheeks tinging peach pink. He nods. "Yeah, okay."

Negan smiles wide and closes the gap, kissing Rick deep and slow, his eyes fluttering shut. Rick grins and kisses back gently, letting himself relax more on the bed, one knee coming up with his foot flat to the mattress. His arm moves from behind his head to lightly touch Negan's hair before smoothing down his arm. Negan hums softly into the kiss, his hands finding their way to Rick's hair. He threads them through, scratching at his scalp as he starts trailing his mouth down Rick's jaw to his neck. Rick whines softly, baring more of his neck and rutting his hips slightly. He grips the bedsheets and bites his lip. Fuck, if anybody saw them like this… 

Negan bites and sucks at Rick's neck, making Rick bite his lip hard to keep from making any noise. The worrying leaves a new mark on the opposite side, and Negan smirks. Mmm, Rick is just too delicious, and he wants to mark him all over. He sits up, wanting to study his work, but instead he clonks his head on the underside of the top bunk. "Ah! Motherfuck.." 

Rick winces and chuckles nervously. "Oops." He feels like he should have grabbed at Negan before he hit himself. 

Negan reaches up to rub at the back of his head. "I fuckin' hate bottom bunk," he mumbles, looking back down to Rick. He growls softly and tugs on Rick's shirt. "Top bunk. Now."

Rick snorts, watching Negan with a careful smile. "I think you gotta let me out first if we're doin' that," he says softly as he sits up. 

"Yeah, yeah," Negan mumbles, standing up and climbing onto the top bunk. He holds a hand down to Rick to help him up, and Rick takes his hand and climbs up before dropping onto his back and sighing.

"Sure do have a lotta headroom up here," he says with a small laugh, reaching up and stretching. Negan goes to straddle him, but Rick quickly puts a hand on his chest to stop him, eyes going wide in panic for a second before he smiles carefully. "Uh… let's maybe just… wait on that?" he says, glancing to the open cell door and back with a nervous smile. He isn't sure what time it is, but he doesn't want to go any farther until the cell doors are firmly shut. 

Negan huffs and looks towards the door himself, Rick watching him carefully. "They'll close soon, and the guards in this area know not to mind me," he says, but he doesn't make any move to get on top him again. Instead, he places his hand over Rick's on his chest and sighs. "But alright."

Rick smiles. "Thank you," he says, taking Negan's hand and kissing it. He sighs and turns onto his side, curling up again. Negan lays down next to Rick and pulls him in, engulfing him in his arms. He nuzzles his face into Rick's hair and hums. Yes. This is just fine as well. 

Rick hums and closes his eyes, shivering at the heat around him. "You're like a furnace, you know that?" he says sleepily. Negan chuckles and hooks a leg over Rick's hip, drawing him even closer and eliminating any spaces between them. Rick smirks, eyes still closed. 

"Not my fault I run _hot_ ," Negan says, tracing shapes on Rick's back.

"No, definitely not," Rick says with a small chuckle, shivering at the touch. 

Negan relaxes, closing his own eyes, and melts against Rick. He loves having a warm body with him to fall asleep with. The cell doors close, and any lights still on go off a few minutes later. Guards walk along, checking the doors, and soon all is quiet.

"Who was your cellmate before?" Rick asks, half asleep. "What happened to him?" He yawns. 

"Hm, his name was Ulysses. Real old guy," Negan whispers. "He got out. Served his time. I've been alone in here about a month 'til now."

"Huh… what'd he do? Did ya like having a cell to yourself?" Rick chuckles. 

"He murdered his wife," Negan says like he's talking about the weather, and Rick's eyes fly open, his jaw dropping in horror. 

"Wh-what?" he asks, knowing he shouldn't be so shocked. This is _prison_ for God's sake… 

"Apparently she was abusive, and he'd had enough. He spent twenty-five years in here." He yawns. 

"Oh… wow." 

"He was nice. It was lonely after he left."

"Yeah." Rick sighs, and then, softer: "…How'd he kill her?"

"Smothered her with a pillow," Negan says, and Rick cringes. "Said he thought about poison, but he didn't want to have to deal with the cleanup that comes with." Negan makes a gag noise and squeezes Rick closer, making him laugh softly. "He turned himself right in though. It's how he didn't get life, cause he plead guilty for everything."

"Wow… seems kinda dumb, though, if he was gonna turn himself in right away. Why not just try and leave her?" Rick knows why… but it still seems stupid. Then again, he did a stupid thing. But he didn't think he'd get caught doing it. 

"I don't know," Negan says. "Maybe she wouldn't let him. Abusers always seem to have power over the people they abuse. The proverbial carrot they can dangle in front of them." 

"Yeah…" Rick says, looking down. 

Negan sighs, thinking about his own situation. With Lucille and that bastard. He clenches his jaw but quickly shakes the thoughts away, inhaling the scent from Rick's curls.

Rick glances at him, noticing the subtle change, but doesn't ask about it. He breathes silently for a few moments before he glances at his shoulder where the new bite mark is. It's warm and achy, but he likes the sensation. He can't really see it even in the moonlight, though. 

"'S look alright?" he asks, giving Negan a small smile. 

Negan hums and glances down to see what Rick's talking about. He smiles when his eyes land on the mark. "It's beautiful," he says, reaching up to run his fingers over it, and Rick smirks slightly in the dark, preening just a little. "You gonna keep hiding my marks, hm?"

Rick hums and looks down. "Maybe. Maybe I wanna keep them all to myself, huh?" He purses his lips to hide the smirk that wants to come out and looks up at Negan with knit brows and warm cheeks. 

Negan grins and kisses Rick's forehead where his eyebrows have drawn together. "Well, maybe I should add some more where you can't hide them," he says, and Rick snorts, smirking. Oh, yes. "Because maybe I like showing you off. Maybe I like bragging about what's mine." He tightens the leg that's around Rick, grinding his hips into Rick's. Rick shivers, biting back a whine at the friction, and that strange base instinct in him that tells him to submit courses through him, hot and intense. But he smothers it for the moment, exhaling warmly in an attempt to clear his head. 

"Oh, I'm all for that," Rick says - and he is. "But if you want to keep something…" Rick looks down, "then you better take care of it." _Or it won't want to be yours anymore_ , he thinks. He sniffs and shivers slightly, curling into himself a little more as he remembers what happened in the morning. 

Negan softens at Rick's words and takes his face in his hands, tilting it up so he can look him in the eye. Rick meets his gaze cautiously, and Negan smiles gently. "I'll take care of you," he whispers. "I promise." And he means it. Sure, he knows he talks a big game and can be a downright ass, but he's taking notes of the things Rick's not okay with. He doesn't want to push him away. He wants to keep him close, under his wing, in his arms, warming his bed.

Rick searches Negan's eyes in the dim light, and finds only honesty. He exhales softly, relieved, and then smiles. He feels sleep pull at his eyelids but fights it off. "Good," he says, giving Negan a moment's soft kiss and then looking at him contentedly.

Negan smiles back, pressing their foreheads together and returning his hands to being wrapped around Rick's body. "Give me a yellow card if I start acting up, hm?" he says with a soft breath of a laugh.

Rick snorts a laugh. "Will do," he says, sighing. He feels like they should probably get undressed and get under the covers, but he's comfortable and warm enough now as it is. _That's the nice thing about having a living space heater as a bed companion_ , he thinks with appreciative amusement. 

He shivers and closes his eyes, sleepy but still thinking about the day and what Negan's promised. But he feels better about things now that they've had some kind of a discussion. His ears prick to every movement outside the cell, still not used to being locked up with a few hundred other men and passed by a guard every half hour. But it's not long before unconsciousness takes him, and he slips into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan get closer, and Rick has a chat with the prison counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys! Have some smut to celebrate XD

As the sun rises, bright daylight sifts in through the wall of windows opposite the cell doors. It reaches into Negan and Rick's cell, the morning glow making the former grumble and attempt to bury his face deeper into his pillow to escape it. His arms tighten around the form of Rick, whom he refused to let go of, even in sleep.

Rick wakes with a yawn and stretches out in Negan's arms. Somehow he'd turned around in the night so they were more or less spooning, and he isn't complaining. He sighs and then shivers, wishing now that they'd gotten under the covers. Oh well. He yawns again and curls back up into Negan, snuggling against his chest. He realizes then that Negan's arm is firmly around his waist. He chuckles lightly, and then wonders how many guards saw them like this. Do they just not care? Negan said last night that the guards don't mind him, and Rick wonders why that is exactly. 

Negan mumbles at Rick's movements, waiting for him to settle before he kisses the back of his head and buries his face in his soft hair. "Mornin'," he barely gets out, still half-asleep.

"Morning," Rick says just as sleepily, warming at the kiss. He strokes Negan's hand on him gently, and notices his watch. It's a calculator watch, and it makes Rick smile to see. He checks the time and sees that it's 6 am, so cells open in an hour. 

Negan hums and mumbles some more, purring at Rick's touch. He bends a knee, interlocking his and Rick's legs, curling impossibly closer. Rick smiles softly, loving being held this close, and being so warm. It's certainly appreciated considering how chilly this prison is. He sighs and looks out the bars and past the windows into the yard. There's a forest past a huge field beyond the prison. Is there a river around here? Rick wants to find a book of maps and see. 

He wonders if Negan ever gets days off. Do they get days off in prison? He hasn't gotten up yet… though the bars haven't opened yet either. Rick would love to just stay in bed for a while longer. Not longer than the time it takes for inmates to stare at them, but as long as they could anyway. 

Negan finds himself drifting off to sleep again, though he knows the doors will soon open. _Thank the lord it's Saturday_ , he thinks. All he wants to do is stay with Rick, pressed close, and breath him in. With a small noise, he angles his face down farther and presses another kiss to the back of Rick's head and then behind his ear. Rick shivers, pleased. 

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Negan mumbles, curious.

Rick hums. "You have days off?" he asks with a yawn. It's probably a stupid question, but he might as well ask it. 

"Yeah," Negan answers with a small nod. The average inmate didn't get days off, but because Negan has three work periods in a day, every day, he's allowed weekends off. All he has to do before clocking out on Friday night is prep the menus and make sure the food's available for the weekend crew to take over. Easy peasy. "Today. Tomorrow."

"That's nice," Rick says, yawning. He strokes Negan's hand again absently, exploring the rough, worn surface and all the creases. 

"Mm, sleep in," Negan says, kissing behind Rick's ear again, and then down on his jaw. "Extra hour."

Rick chuckles, grinning. His skin tingles from the kisses. "Yeah, really. I haven't had that in a while…" He hasn't been _stressed out of his mind_ in a while. Not before he got caught. He shivers. Negan hums and kisses the side of Rick's neck before he buries his face there and relaxes. The hand around Rick's waist slides up to his chest, placing it over his heart and feeling the beat.

The feel of Negan's hand exploring him and settling over his heart makes Rick curious. Maybe _too_ curious. The questions bubble up as he wonders what Negan's past is like, and he has no chance of stopping them. 

"Do you… have anyone…?" Rick asks after a moment. "On the outside." 

He's afraid of the answer, but suddenly he needs to know. 

Negan tenses slightly at the question, his hold on Rick tightening minutely. He sighs and swallows thickly. He can't see any use in lying to Rick, but he's not above withholding info. "I used to," he says quietly.

Rick glances back at him at that, sensing some sadness. "I'm sorry," he says just as softly, rubbing Negan's hand gently. He doesn't know what happened to the other person. He wants to know. But he knows now isn't the time or the place, and he should probably let Negan tell him about them in his own time, if he ever wants to. 

Negan shrugs softly. "It's okay," he says. "She's... not in any pain anymore." He makes a small noise in his throat, unsure how much info he wants to give Rick. Rick looks down. He wonders even more what happened to her. Not in pain? What kind of pain was she in?

"Yeah…"

Negan pushes the thought aside and tugs on Rick's shirt. He doesn't want to think about her right now. He just wants to be distracted. "C'mere," he mumbles, trying to get Rick to turn and face him. Rick makes a small noise and shifts over onto his other side, sniffing and looking into Negan's eyes. It pains him to think of Negan having someone once and then them… dying? Rick has an idea that Negan misses her. 

Negan hums and rests a hand on Rick's face, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. "Hi," he says with a crooked smile, and Rick grins. 

"Hi," he says back, relaxing. Then he hums and goes a little closer, rubbing his nose to Negan's and tilting his head slightly, leaning in so their lips brush. He looks into each of Negan's eyes, and Negan purrs and rests his fingers below Rick's chin as he presses forward and fully kisses him. Rick's lips are soft and sweet, and Negan's eyelids flutter closed. He wishes they could stay like this for hours. 

Rick hums and grins into the kiss, closing his eyes and melting into Negan. He loves lazy kisses. Shane never really wanted to do that. He was more of an aggressive kisser. And, yeah, those can be nice, but not all the time. 

Negan kisses Rick slow and steady. They've got no place to be. There's just each other and the comfort they bring one another. It's been a while since Negan's done much more than a quick fuck, so he finds this nice and relaxing. He also thinks he might be growing some feelings for Rick, which scares him a little, but also makes the kissing and touches more pleasurable. He'd rather be slowly intimate with a new partner than have a fast fling with a nobody.

As the kisses slow and they part, breathing warmly on each other, Rick shifts just a tiny bit closer. He takes Negan's hand and holds it to his chest, like if he can do that then he'll be less likely to be surprised by whatever Negan wants to do next. More able to hold onto him before he needs to go. Negan pants softly, a smile on his face. He feels Rick's heartbeat beneath his hand and looks into his eyes. He hums and shifts, pushing Rick to his back and laying on top of him, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. Rick makes a small noise of surprise and his eyes widen, a smile on his lips, and Negan hovers his face over him, using his free hand to trace his features gently. Rick shivers, looking into his eyes. 

Negan follows the trail he traced with his fingers with his lips, kissing along Rick's forehead, and nose, and cheek, making his way down to his neck. Rick grins wider as he goes, breath and heartbeat picking up. Negan flicks his eyes up at him as he grins and moves lower. The hand on Rick's chest doesn't move, but the other follows as Negan kisses Rick's clothed belly. That needs to be changed, so he pushes up Rick's shirt and then his hot lips land soft kisses all along Rick's stomach. Rick whines desperately, bucking up and biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Fuck.

Negan nips against the soft skin on Rick's hip, his hand finding its way up under Rick's bunched shirt and skimming his thumb over a nipple. Rick gasps and grabs Negan's arm in surprise, and Negan's mouth travels down to below his navel, kissing at the soft hair growing there. Mouth open, Rick looks down at Negan with wide eyes, and Negan flicks his gaze back up to him. He kisses the waistband of his pants and asks a silent question.

"Uh-huh," Rick says dazedly, nodding. His hand on Negan's arm loosens, and he swallows thickly. 

Negan grins and his hands slide down Rick's body, fingers hook under his waistband, and everything below Rick's belt gets shimmied off. It's not a second later that Negan licks his lips and noses at Rick's cock, inhaling his heady scent. _Delicious_.

Rick makes a small noise, and his head falls back as his cock twitches in response. _God_ , it's been a while. 

Nipping at the inside of his thigh, Negan places kisses all around Rick's cock. His hands find purchase on Rick's hips and he squeezes, holding him down gently. Rick groans softly, and that touch does it almost as much as anything else. 

Another look up at Rick and then Negan's kissing along his shaft, from base to tip. Rick's cock is warm and throbbing under his soft lips, and he loves it. He licks the slit at the top and hums at the taste of the precome already dribbling out. 

"Fuck," Rick curses, reaching out and holding Negan's wrists tightly as he bucks into him, wanting more, and wanting it _now_.

Negan hums a laugh, smirking around Rick's cockhead. He knows what he wants, but he likes to take his time. Digging his fingers into Rick's hips, Negan lowers his head slowly, taking him into his mouth inch by inch. Rick groans, biting his lip, and Negan breathes steadily through his nose, opening his throat so he can fit all of him. He stops moving once his lips reach the base, his eyes flicking up to Rick's.

" _Shit_ ," Rick hisses, whining at the feeling of being completely sheathed. Hungrily, he pulls at Negan's wrists and pushes his hips up against his hands, desperately wanting to feel the moving heat of Negan's mouth and throat around him. 

Negan growls again, his throat vibrating around Rick's cock, and he slowly pulls up, stopping when just the tip is left in his mouth. He digs his nails into Rick's skin before he sinks his head back down. Hollowing his cheeks, he begins bobbing his head and sucking like Rick's dick is the tastiest lollipop he's ever had, taking him all the way down and almost pulling all the way off each time.

Rick groans and whines quietly as Negan works, trying as hard as he can to stay silent and knowing he doesn't quite manage it. 

Negan suddenly reaches up with one hand and claws at Rick's chest as he continues his motions. He can tell Rick's stifling himself. Trying not to make noise. Fuck that. He wants to hear Rick _scream_.

Rick does scream, though he cuts himself off after a few seconds, grabbing Negan's hand and taking it off him. "Fucking _Christ—_ " he chokes, and then moans as one intense movement gets him right _there_ — he cries out again and whines as he comes, and pleasure courses through him. 

Negan grins as well he can with his lips around Rick's dick. _Good_. He swallows down everything Rick gives him, milking him out for all he's worth before he lets Rick slip from his mouth with a soft _pop_. Rick pants heavily, shaking and swallowing and staring at the ceiling as he tries to get his bearings. Oh _fuck_ that was hot… 

Panting, Negan climbs up Rick's body then so he can crash their lips together and share some of Rick's spunk with himself. Moaning, Rick groans and turns his head away. _"Nooo,"_ he says, his lips twisting even as he smiles slightly. "That's gross." 

Negan chuckles and grabs Rick's face, forcing it back to face him. Going pink, Rick grunts. 

"You kiss me or next time you get yourself off," Negan says, pressing their faces close enough to just hover his lips over Rick's, a devilish smile on his mouth. Rick whines, though he also feels fuzzy and pleased. He groans, but eventually he relents and kisses him, pushing into him and making it deep and good. His own release on Negan's lips is bitter, and he hates it, but he loves that Negan made him do it. He likes that. 

Negan hums into the kiss, licking into Rick's mouth once and then nibbling on his bottom lip a bit before leaning back and grinning down at him. Rick looks up at him dazedly, happy. 

"Good job," Negan says, smoothing back Rick's hair gently. "How was that, hm?"

Rick grins and hums. "That was great," he says, giggling. "Thank you. You're amazing." He bites his lip and flushes a little more. 

"I know," Negan says with a wink. "Now..." Reaching down, he takes Rick's hand and guides it to his clothed hard-on, moaning softly as it makes contact. "Let's see how good with your hands you are, shall we?" He kisses Rick again, bucking into his hand once before letting go.

Rick exhales hotly and looks into Negan's eyes before looking to the ceiling and concentrating. He squeezes and massages, feeling how damp Negan is just through the thin fabric of the pants. In response, Negan bites his bottom lip and groans softly, closing his eyes. Then Rick realizes he's going commando. Jesus. "Do you want me to…?" he asks, licking his lips and smoothing his thumb along Negan's waistband. 

Negan kisses Rick's cheek and moves down to lick the shell of his ear. "Yes," he purrs into it. "Please."

Rick shivers and pushes his hand into Negan's pants, taking him in hand and getting his precome all over so he has something to work with. He bites his lip as he works him, smoothing up and down, and rolling his balls. His own eyes dark with lust, he looks into Negan's.

Negan groans and rocks his hips, thrusting into Rick's hand. Burying his hands into Rick's hair for something to hold onto, he presses his forehead to Rick's. He shivers and pants as Rick works him, slowly coming undone. Loving the tugs at his hair, Rick grins. He watches Negan's face as he works his cock, alternating between pumping him and swirling his palm around the head and teasing the tip. He's exhausted and still warm from his own orgasm, but he tries to make it good. 

Negan's mouth falls open as he makes soft but deep, "Ah!" noises. He jerks every time Rick passes over the tip and lets out a few whispered _fuck_ s. He swallows deep, moving his head to bury his face into Rick's neck as he ruts into his hand. It doesn't take long before he's growling out a groan into Rick's neck, shuddering as his orgasm rips through him, and spilling his seed all over Rick's hand.

Rick grunts as Negan comes, and then swallows thickly. He sighs and takes his hand out, unsure what to do with it. As Negan breathes on top of him, Rick matches his breathing and pants quietly. 

Negan sighs and kisses Rick's neck, pausing for a moment before he leans back. "Oh, I'm keeping you," he pants softly and smiles and Rick hums a laugh, pleased at the praise. Negan looks to Rick's sticky hand and hums, grabbing his wrist and bringing it up towards his face. Rick's eyes widen, and Negan locks eyes with him as he sticks his tongue out and licks away his own release from Rick's fingers like it's decadent chocolate.

Rick's face twists in disgust. "Bleh," he says with a small smile, laughing softly as Negan licks it, and Negan counters his disgust with a moan of pleasure and a lick of his lips. 

"Yummy," he says, and Rick snorts a laugh, grinning. Then Negan drops Rick's clean hand and swoops in to kiss him. Rick's eyes fly open, and he moans before laughing and shoving Negan's face away. 

" _No…_ "

Negan snickers and places kisses all over Rick's cheeks instead, going over his nose to his forehead. Rick giggles softly and grins. Kissing his hair and down to his ear, Negan hums and nuzzles into his temple, making Rick laugh and squawk. That _tickles_ , but he loves it. 

"Mmhmm," Negan concludes, like he was taste-testing Rick and has determined he's fully cooked. Rick snorts and laughs softly. Negan's lips press along his jaw and his chin and then quickly to his lips.

Rick hums happily, reaching up to kiss Negan back just as quickly, eyes warm. Negan relaxes into Rick then, laying down half on him, half on the bed. He kisses him slow before he breaks it and rests his cheek on Rick's shoulder. He hums as he nuzzles in, fingers tracing patterns on Rick's chest. "That was excellent," he says. "Very nice handwork."

Rick chuckles softly. "I'm glad," he says, arms loosely around Negan as he sighs and lays back a little. 

Negan sighs softly, reveling in the afterglow, still tasting Rick and himself on his lips. God, he loves that taste. He'll make Rick love it too before too long. He'll also make him let go and _really_ scream one of these days. Maybe once he learns that the guards look the other way at loud noises from his cell. 

He shifts and cuddles more into Rick, his hand finding purchase in the crook of Rick's neck. This is nice, though. Negan's bed has been empty and cold for much too long.

... 

Rick feels like he's sweating bullets at breakfast that morning. He knows it was the scream that did it. The moaning and the whining were bad, but he knows that the whole prison heard that scream. Probably. Oh, god, what do the guards think? Did Gary hear? Is someone going to shiv him for daring to get cozy with Negan? 

He keeps his head down but glances around the cafeteria nervously as he, Carlos, and Josè wait in line. Negan's working in the kitchen despite it being his day off because someone called in sick. Usually, he said, if people get sick they just have to tough it out, but if you work in the kitchens it's a different matter. So he went to quickly fill the guy's spot. Rick sure wishes he were here though - so he could _hide_ behind him. If Rick didn't need to eat, he'd be hiding out somewhere regardless, though, that's for damn sure. 

Carlos glances back at Rick and notices him trying to shrink in on himself. He nudges him with an elbow and cocks his head. "Hey, Rick? You feeling okay?"

Immediately looking dismissive, Rick scoffs. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's all good." He gives them a smile and tries to be less obviously uncomfortable. Josè grins and weasels his way into Rick's space, nudging his shoulder. 

"Yeah? All good?" he says with a soft snicker. "I hear Negan's got you real cozy, hm?"

Rick winces miserably. "That's one way of putting it," he says, and then sighs. "Oh, well. I'm not… ungrateful, or anything," he says quickly. "I just don't like all the attention." He swallows. Carlos raises an eyebrow, looking between the two. 

"Wait... did I miss something?" He looks around and notices a couple of white guys looking over at Rick but quickly glancing away. Knowing exactly what Carlos is seeing, Rick goes slightly pink. Josè chuckles again and flops his arm around Rick's shoulders. Rick flinches. 

" _Si_ , didn't you hear Hyde talking earlier?"

Rick swallows down a choked noise. Oh, god. He knew people would be talking about it but… 

"You know I don't listen to anything Hyde says. What happened?" Carlos asks, looking more towards Rick for an explanation, and Rick laughs nervously. 

"Nothing," he says with a strained smile and a small laugh, and then it drops and he grimaces. "We just… did some stuff, that's all. Maybe I was a little loud." He bites his lip. Carlos' eyebrows go up to his hairline and Josè grins. 

"Oh, man," Carlos laughs. "Wish I heard that. Bet you've got a nice voice."

Rick hisses and shoves him. "Shut the fuck up," he says, his smile tight, and Carlos and Josè laugh softly. 

As they get down the line and Rick spots Negan, he gives him a stern look, trying to convey that he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. 

Negan makes eye contact from where he's dispensing cups of orange juice and gives Rick a mock-shocked, 'What did I do?' look before he grins and winks at him. Rick exhales and rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a flat, barely-there smile. He doesn't say anything when he gets to Negan, just looks at him like 'Please, please don't say or do anything embarrassing right now'.

"Heya, babe," Negan says with another wink, and hands a cup of orange juice out to him. 

"Hi, Negan," he says, taking it and looking skeptically pleased that he avoided any teasing. 

"Enjoy your eggs." Negan smiles, eyes sparkling, like he wants to make a joke, but knows better. Rick scoffs softly, knowing exactly what he wants to do. 

"Thank you," he says with a knowing smile, taking his tray. 

Unfortunately, the looks don't stop, at least, not until Negan sits down next to them. Rick can _see_ people keeping their eyes down when he's around. He just wished they would do it when he wasn't here, too. 

Carlos and Josè are talking about something mundane when Negan sits. He scoots close to Rick and starts going in on his eggs and bacon like a starving man. 

"How was it?" he asks between mouthfuls, pointing to Rick's food.

"Good, good," Rick says with a small smile as he nibbles on his toast. "Almost better than what my momma makes." He smirks. 

"Damn right," Negan says with a grin, chuckling and elbowing Rick gently. He leans in close then and says softly, "Don't worry about the looks, huh? They'll stop after a while. They just wanna see who the new hot piece of ass is." Rick grimaces and Negan shrugs nonchalantly and takes a bite of his toast. "The novelty'll fade, no matter how much you scream."

Rick groans, and when he swallows, the toast goes down dry. "Great," he says, and wonders if Negan will try to get him to yell that much _every_ time. Negan smiles and pats Rick's thigh before going back to his food. 

"Hey, you get your job placement yet?" he asks, and Carlos and Josè look over, curious.

"Oh uhhh, I still have to go talk to them about that. But I mean, working in the kitchens with you would be fine I think…"

Carlos groans. "Oh, no way. This man is the worst boss," he says, pointing to Negan, and Rick blinks at him, surprised. 

"He'll make you start over if you mess up one thing," Josè adds. 

"Whattt?" Rick looks over at Negan with a shrewd smile, and Negan rolls his eyes. 

"Oh please, we don't have enough resources for me to do that. I just make you eat it for every meal until it's gone." He grins and Rick makes a face. 

"You know what, maybe I want to do something else…" he says, imagining eating whatever he might accidentally screw up until it's gone. The rest of the table laughs, and Negan pecks Rick's cheek quickly. 

"I can make a space for you if you want it. Just let me know," he says, a softer smile on his face, and Rick gives him a small smile back. 

"Okay. Thanks." 

Carlos rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue at them. "Gay," he says out of the corner of his mouth. Josè and Rick snort at the same time and Rick's look is piercing. He has a sharp retort on his tongue, but Josè beats him to it. 

" _Vato_ , aren't you gay?" 

"Yeah? Who better to point it out then?" Carlos says. 

"Well can ya keep it down at least?" Rick hisses fiercely, showing teeth. 

Carlos scoffs and waves his hand in the air dismissively. 

Negan rolls his eyes and drinks down the rest of his orange juice. "You want me to go with you to get your job placement?" he asks Rick, and Rick exhales and rubs his face. 

"Yes please." He isn't sure how far Negan'll be able to go with him, but he appreciates the offer. Negan nods. 

"Alright, well if you're done, we can go now?"

"Okay." He tries not to feel nervous. Negan smiles and pats his thigh again before taking their trays and giving them to the busboy. 

When they go, Rick tries to find the way to the administration block but gets a little mixed up, so he follows Negan the rest of the way. Negan's in no hurry as he saunters down the halls, hands in his pockets. "Have you met Eric yet? Well, everyone calls him Raleigh. He probably would have helped you check in your first day."

"Uhhh maybe? What's he look like?"

Negan lifts his hand and gestures to a little higher than Rick. "About yay high, kinda skinny, light brown hair, adorable," he says with a shrug, and Rick smiles, remembering. "He'd be in a guard's uniform but he'd look like a third-grade math teacher."

Rick chuckles. "Yeah, I think I've seen him before. He was nice." 

Negan nods. "Yeah, he is," he says. "He's one of the good ones. You go to him with questions and complaints, okay?"

"Okay." Rick nods dutifully. 

They're soon in the more administrative section of the prison and stopped by an office door. A wired glass window looks in on the office where the aforementioned Eric Raleigh has got a chart held up to the light. He makes a note on a laptop and puts the chart down. He glances up and sees Rick looking in at him and, seeing Negan a moment later, gives a small smile and then goes back to his work. 

Rick swallows. "So, it's okay to just go in there?" There's a sign beside the door noting his office hours and a list of rules and instructions, but not much else. Negan nods and pushes him gently towards the office. 

"Yeah, he's free to see for everyone," he says with a smile. "Go on."

"Okay…" Rick knocks on the door and is met with a "come in."

When he goes in, he sees that the office is cluttered but homey, somehow. Light streams in through the large window, and file cabinets and bookshelves line the walls. 

"Hello," Eric greets with a smile. 

"Hi," Rick says cautiously. Eric's desk is covered in neat piles of papers and his computer, along with a plaque with his name. He sets down what he's working on and gives his full attention to Rick, standing up and reaching out to shake his hand. Rick shakes it firmly, giving him a smile back.

"I think we met when you came in," Eric says.

"Y-yeah."

"But you'll have to refresh me on your name. I'm Eric Raleigh, though most of the guys here just stick with Raleigh." He tilts his head and cocks a warm smile. Rick can't help but smile back similarly. 

"Raleigh. Okay. I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. Good to… see you again." He laughs nervously and takes a seat when Raleigh does. 

"That's right. Rick," he says, nodding. He turns to his computer and opens Rick's file, glancing over it quickly before turning back to him. "And, what can I do for you today, Rick?"

"Well I was hoping to get a job assignment. Or, request one, I guess. In the kitchen, if possible." 

Eric makes a soft noise of surprise and scrolls down Rick's file. "Oh, yes, it does look like you're missing that," he says with a soft laugh. "Usually you get one assigned before you even arrive, but sometimes the system misses people." He shrugs and hits a few keys on his keyboard, humming as he looks down the list of job assignments that are open. "The kitchen, huh?" His eyes flick from Rick to Negan who's leaning on the wall outside the door. Rick swallows, and Raleigh looks back to the computer. "Your background doesn't indicate any cooking history. Is there a reason you'd like the kitchens?" he asks, looking at him.

"Um, well… that's where my… friend… Negan—" He tilts his head back to where he knows Negan is and tries not to be self-conscious about it, "—works. And he said he could teach me if I worked there. And I do like cooking," he says quickly. "I haven't had any cooking jobs, but I'm a fast learner and I know I could get good at it." Rick bites his lip. 

Eric hums and nods slowly, looking back outside when Rick gestures to Negan. He steeples his hands together and taps his fingers against his lips. "And... Negan isn't... _influencing_ you to work with him is he?" he asks, leaning forward. "Isn't making you _owe_ him anything?"

Rick's breath catches at the meaning in Raleigh's words. "Uhhh… no." He shakes his head, throat hurting a little for some reason. That's not what this is about, and it's embarrassing to be interrogated like it is. "N-no I just… just want to work with him. It's nothing like that. I don't owe him anything." Rick swallows, making himself meet Eric's gaze as steadily as he can. 

Eric narrows his eyes slightly, studying Rick and taking in his words. He seems nervous, but it is his first time in prison and he's practically just a kid. Eric knows how Negan operates, and he doesn't _think_ he'd exploit a new guy. He seems to have better morals than that. 

"Alright," he says, nodding, leaning back in his chair. "But if you ever feel pressured, by anyone, to do anything you don't want, tell me or tell a guard. Got it?"

Rick half-smiles. Yeah, right, he'd tell a guard. Unless it was maybe Aaron. "Yeah. Thanks. I got it." He tries to convey that he's thankful for the advice, which he is. It's nice to know that some people around here - probably - have his back. 

Eric nods again before he smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, unfortunately, you haven't been here long enough to make job requests," he says with a sigh, knowing that's not what Rick, or Negan, want to hear. _Technically_ , he can put Rick wherever an open spot is, but he still doesn't know Negan's role in this and doesn't feel responsible putting this new inmate with him. 

Rick blinks, surprised and… hurt, for some reason. "Oh."

"I'm going to have to let the system automate it for you."

Rick swallows, trying not to feel disappointed. Did Negan not know about this policy? 

"Okay." He looks down, and just hope he doesn't get some terrible job like cleaning out the toilets… or worse. 

Eric gives Rick an apologetic smile and turns back to his computer, hitting a few keys and clicking a few things. He hums as he waits a moment for the system to work and then makes a small noise of success. "Alright, looks like you've got yourself a job in electrical maintenance." 

Rick brightens. Well that's definitely a good second best. Eric hits a few more things and prints out a sheet with Rick's schedule and what room he'd be reporting to, handing it to him from across the desk.

"Thank you," Rick says, eyes scanning the page eagerly. He's actually kind of excited about this. Maybe they can see how this works out and if it doesn't, then maybe Negan could try to get him into the kitchens. But he was always good at electrical in high school. Maybe this could be a new start. Maybe he could be an electrical engineer when he got out. Yeah. 

Eric smiles, liking how Rick's mood seems to have picked up. "You're very welcome," he says. "It's not cooking, but it's not bad." He shrugs with a laugh and Rick chuckles too.

"Yeah, yeah, this is good."

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you? Any questions you want answered?"

"Ummm…" Rick thinks about it, but he supposes if he does think of anything later, he can just come back. "I don't think so." 

"Alright, that's fine," Eric says, standing up. Rick follows suit, folding the piece of paper in his hands. "You come to me when you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rick says, nodding and giving him a smile.

Eric smiles back warmly and holds his hand out to shake. "Good talking to you, Rick." 

"Yeah, you too," Rick says, taking the councilor's hand. "Thanks." He squeezes once more, trying to convey that he really does mean it, before he slips out the door. 

As the door closes, he exhales and folds the little piece of paper in half again. 

He's glad that he got assigned somewhere else, to be honest. Maybe it'll be good for him. He shouldn't try and _completely_ revolve his time here around Negan, even if he wants to… No, he's got to do other things. It'll be good for him. Doing things on his own. It'll be great.

 _It will be_ , he tells himself, even if a feeling in his gut says the opposite. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the shower sex chapter.

Negan perks up as Rick comes out and eyes the paper in his hands. He pushes off the wall and goes to him. "So? What's the word?"

Rick takes a breath. "Well… he said that since I'm new I can't request where I go… which is a damn stupid rule if you ask me," he says a little more quietly as he walks away from Raleigh's door.

"What?!" Negan shouts, making Rick jerk back from him and stare worriedly, but Negan quickly calms himself as a few people look over. Rick swallows. "That's bullshit. You want me to go talk to him?" Negan points angrily back at Raleigh's office, stopping in the middle of the hallway, and Rick's eyes widen in horror. "I'll get him to make an exception. Stupid-ass rule."

"No!" Rick cries, grabbing Negan's arm and putting a hand on his chest. "N-no, don't do that. Please. I'm sure this'll be fine. And I don't want to make trouble." Rick looks at him with fear in his eyes. He doesn't want any of the officers to think he's trying to pull strings or get his way somehow. Or what if Negan's anger gets the better of him and they lock him in solitary, or worse? Rick can't bear the thought of that. 

Negan growls, but as he studies Rick's face it seems to sober him. He sighs and relaxes, dropping his arm. Poor kid looks like a deer in headlights. God, he hadn't meant to scare him, he just wants what's best for him. "Alright, well..." he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "What did you get then? Nothing bad, I hope." He looks at the paper in Rick's hand. 

Rick exhales in relief, glad that Negan's cooled down. He holds the paper up for him to see. "I got electrical maintenance. Kinda like I wanted anyway." He chuckles once, though he's still unsure what to make of it, and Negan hums and reads it over. 

"Yeah, that's not bad. You won't get too dirty for sure," he says with a nod. "If you ever want to leave it, tell me. I'll throw a fit in Raleigh's room. Tell him I need an extra cook stat or something." He grins lopsidedly and Rick smiles back, a little sadly. 

"Thanks, Negan."

Negan nods and studies Rick for a moment. Something seems a little off, his smile not reaching his eyes. Humming, Negan cups Rick's cheek softly in his palm. "It's no problem, Rick," he says, clicking his tongue. "Now, come on. Let's go to the yard. I wanna show you the garden."

Rick's eyebrows draw. Oh yeah, the garden. He's forgotten about that. "Okay," he says, perking up a little. He puts the folded paper in his pocket and his hands in either one, trying not to look too forlorn. Negan smiles and leads the way back the way they came and to the doors that lead outside. Most of the inmates are at work right now, but there's still a few people milling about outside. The weather is nice and clear and Negan takes in a deep breath and lets it out slow, gazing up at the blue sky. "Mmm, love that crisp, clean air," he says, and Rick takes a deep breath too and relaxes somewhat. 

"It's nice," he says. It clears his head a bit. It's still a little cold but not by too much. He shivers and sticks his hands deeper into his pockets. 

Negan loops his arm through Rick's and tugs him close as he heads in the direction of the garden. "We use what we grow for the meals I make," he explains. "Right now, nothing is ready for harvest, but when those fresh tomatoes and watermelons are ready..." He groans in pleasure and grins at Rick, shaking his arm giddily. "Oh, they're so good."

Laughing slightly, Rick asks, "That's amazing you can grow watermelons. How many do you usually get?" 

Negan hums and rubs his chin in thought. "About twenty," he says. "It's enough for everyone to get a slice—"

Rick can't help the laugh that bubbles up. 

"—and then sometimes I'll make salad with chunks of watermelon in it."

Rick squeezes Negan's arm as he laughs. "Only a slice? That's so sweet. You uh, sure are feeding the population with your bountiful crop here." He giggles and looks up at him with a gleam in his eye, and Negan snorts. 

"Look here, you!" he huffs and laughs, making Rick look at him with wide eyes and a broad smile. "It's all I can get, alright? It's better than nothing!" He throws his free hand up in the air and Rick laughs even harder, dropping his head down and covering his mouth as he chuckles. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he says, smiling. "What else ya got here, huh? More than tomatoes and watermelons I hope." He looks over the beds filled with little green sprouts. 

"Well, if you're just gonna laugh at my produce, maybe I won't show you," Negan says with a snort, only making Rick laugh more, and Negan then leads Rick right up the little fence that borders the garden. It's decent-sized with multiple beds and rows of plants. There's even a small apple tree in the back corner. "We got a lot of things, though. Carrots, potatoes, strawberries." He shrugs. "The gardening crew plant different things each season."

"That is a lot. That's cool, Negan. I never thought a prison would have a garden. Can anybody weed it or anything? Do you have to be part of the garden crew?" He looks around for the gate to the fence. 

"Technically, only the crew and the guards have keys to the garden." 

"Ah."

"But I do have special permission to go in if I need something for a meal. We've got herbs in the back there. Sometimes I like to pick fresh basil."

Rick smiles. "Basil. I'd like to smell that some time… Can good behavior prisoners not get a pass or something to weed and tend the garden, though? You'd think it would be allowed." It'd be therapeutic and calming, he thinks. A way to keep sane, if you have to keep something alive…

Negan shrugs, squeezing Rick's arm softly. "Don't know. Never needed to know. Ask Raleigh about it, yeah? I'm sure he can swing something. Maybe he can get Aaron to let you in."

Rick hums and nods. "Yeah, I just might. Or one of the guys might know. I'll ask around."

Negan grunts softly and kicks at the grass. "Yeah, just be careful who you ask. If they wanna trade you anything, just say no." He tugs on Rick's arm and leads him to the running track that circles around the yard. Rick's eyes draw together at the darker turn to the conversation. "Especially if they want your clothes. That's a bad trade."

"Yeah… I know. I would never trade my clothes for anything." That sounds like an incredibly bad deal. 

"Yeah, you seem smart enough not to, but some new guys do," Negan says, starting a leisurely pace walk around the track. Rick flushes softly as they move further out where people can see them, aware of Negan's arm around his. "They don't know they gotta buy more in the commissary and end up with no jacket or only one shirt." Negan shakes his head.

"Yeah… yeah really that would _not_ be good." Rick looks around and then carefully takes his arm out of Negan's as they walk and puts his hand in his pocket again, giving him a small regretful smile as he does so. It's not that he's ashamed. He's just still… unsure what level of acceptability they have. What he might have to deal with when Negan isn't there, say. 

Negan glances to Rick, eyebrows knitting. He's afraid he did something to upset him, but seeing Rick's smile, he understands. He sighs and puts his hands in his own pockets, looking up at the clear sky. He can't wait to see it from a different angle than this prison yard. Can't wait to taste the air a free man. "You know what you're gonna do when you get out?" he asks softly, still looking at the sky.

Rick glances to him and then the sky. "Well, go straight that's for sure. No more of this breakin' the law stuff for me." He laughs softly. "But other than that, I dunno. Maybe move somewhere else. Somewhere warm. Arizona." He snorts, rolling his eyes. "Just… get away from this place." His mouth twists a little. He hates that he got into this mess. He just wants to leave and never show his face again. 

Negan smiles. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. You know what I'm gonna do?" 

"What?" Rick smiles and Negan grins and bounces his eyebrows. 

"I'm going to McDonald's and getting a fucking hamburger and a shit ton of fries."

Rick laughs loudly, doubling over and wiping his eyes. "Well…" he says, "since I'm out sooner than you are, maybe I can bring you that when _I_ get out." He smirks. 

"Oh, fuuuck," Negan groans, reaching out to shake Rick's shoulder, making him chuckle. "Please, man. I'll be forever in your debt if you do. I've literally had a craving for Mickey D's since I got in this place. I. Am. Dying." He moans dramatically and presses the back of his hand against his forehead, making Rick snort and laugh. 

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do." He looks at Negan askance, a smile still on his face. 

"Thank you, babe. Oh, that gives me something to look forward to!" A grin spreads across Negan's face and Rick grins and laughs. He likes being called _babe_. It's nice. 

Negan leans in to kiss Rick's cheek, but a few guys are passing by so he plays it off and squeezes Rick's shoulder instead. Rick exhales tightly around a smile. After the other guys are behind them, he bumps Negan's shoulder, giving him a smile of approval. Negan smiles back with a small shake of his head. 

"If you don't move away very fast, maybe you can visit me for a _conjugal_ visit, huh?" he says quietly, cocking a grin and winking. Rick snorts again, laughing. 

"Oh yes," he says, a devilish smirk on his face. "Yeah, we'll see about that one." He sniffs and looks back to the track, still smiling. Negan giggles and softly bumps his elbow against Rick's arm. He does really hope that Rick'll visit. He can tell already that as soon as he's gone, things are gonna get quiet and boring.

They walk the track to the far side of the yard, and Rick walks them to the fence, just looking at it. There are actually three fences between them and the outside world. The second one is higher with curled barbed wire, and the third has even _more_ barbed wire. Rick swallows, gripping the metal with his fingers and looking out past the vast grass field to the forest beyond. He knows… he'll get out of here. In a year. It's not that long. But it still feels… shitty. To be in here, kept under lock and key. Deemed by society to be a menace. He barely did anything wrong. 

Negan watches Rick and looks out past the fences himself. He sighs. This is the real torture; freedom so close, and yet so out of reach. 

He places a soft hand to Rick's back and tries to give him a smile. "The time'll fly. You'll be out before you know it."

"Yeah... I know." Rick sighs and looks back at him, giving him a smile that's just a little less sad than his is. He rubs Negan's shoulder and turns to go back to the prison. 

They walk around until Negan has to do his lunch shift, and then again until dinner. He gives Rick a more in-depth tour in-between meals, showing him the laundry rooms and the electrical room where he'll be for his new job. After dinner, he pulls Rick to the rec room and deals him into a game of spades with Dwight and Simon.

Rick has to really concentrate on the game with Simon glancing over to him every once in a while. The man honestly terrifies him. He doesn't do so well anyway, barely getting any tricks until he runs out of cards anyway. Dwight actually ends up winning, to moans from Negan and noises of disgust from Simon, who leaves in a huff. 

Negan rolls his eyes, watching Simon skirt past the window looking into the hallway. "What a sore loser. Bitch needs to get his panties outta a twist."

"I heard that!" Simon calls as he leaves, flicking a middle finger in Negan's direction. Rick snickers, watching him go out of the corner of his eye, and Dwight hums in agreement as he collects the cards, reshuffling them. 

"You wanna play again?" 

Rick sighs but nods. "Sure."

Dwight deals the cards and gets the game set up. Negan studies his cards, organizing them, and the game begins. As they play, Negan slides his foot under the table to tap against Rick's, sliding his toe up to his ankle. Rick gives Negan a _look_ that says _I'm trying to concentrate, dammit,_ and scoots his foot back a little as he focuses on his cards again. A small smirk curls over Negan's face, but he focuses on the game for a few minutes more before repeating his action, sliding his toe instead up Rick's shin. Rick kicks his shoe away and studiously doesn't look at him. He does go a little pinker though, and he kind of wants to see how persistent Negan'll be. Negan snickers behind his cards, and Dwight gives him a look as he plays his turn. Negan hums and leans back in his chair, playing a hand like nothing happened. He noticed Rick's light blush and he's dying to know if he can deepen it. 

Slipping off a shoe, he runs his socked toes up the inside of Rick's calf, pushing towards his inner thigh, and when Dwight hears it, he glances up as if searching for God. He knows exactly what they're doing but he'll be damned if they can't at least finish this game. 

Meanwhile, Rick swallows thickly at the touch, eyes getting a little darker and cheeks getting even more red. He struggles to keep his face straight. He reaches his own foot up and pushes Negan's away again, with only a little difficulty. He plays his hand and tries to glance only casually at the other men. Negan huffs softly, letting the game play through a couple hands before he lifts his foot and plops it right on Rick's chair, in between his legs. Rick's eyes widen and Negan flexes his foot forward and presses right into Rick's groin. Rick inhales and squirms slightly, staring at Negan with a grimace. Dwight flinches, and his eyelid twitches as his shoulders go up. 

"It's your turn… _Rick_ ," he says, gritting his teeth and wondering how long he's going to put himself through this. To be honest… he actually kind of gets a weird amusement from it all. Or maybe he just wants to see Rick kick Negan's ass. Rick coughs and looks at his cards, but his entire capacity for thought is being taken up by the ball of Negan's foot pressing into his balls. 

"Uhhhh…"

"Come on, Rick," Negan purrs with a grin, shifting his foot forward even more. "It's not that _hard_."

Dwight glances at Rick tensely, and Rick snarls a smile at Negan. "I _know_ it's not," he says, scooting his chair back this time to leave space between his crotch and Negan's foot. He plays his card, smiling. Negan scoffs and lets his foot fall to the floor. His knee bounces in slight annoyance, but he's having fun pushing Rick. His mind races as thinks what to do next. He watches Dwight play his hand and suddenly he gets an idea. Licking his bottom lip, he sits up in his chair, plays his cards on his turn, and then slides his toes up the side of Dwight's leg. Dwight jerks his leg away and glares. 

"Oh no you don't!" he says, shaking his head and grinning. Rick stares at him in surprise, though he's not really worried, and Negan laughs and grins at Dwight. 

"What? What?" He bounces his eyebrows at him. 

" _Chh—_ " Dwight looks at him and smacks his cards down. "I wanted to play _Spades_ not—" he lowers his voice and looks around, " _—footsie_." His eyes flick between both of them, and he can't help the slight smile on his face as he turns away, like he thinks they probably just want to be alone anyway. And hey, if they're happier then he's happier. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it while walking away. "Call me when you want to play a _real_ game." He snickers as he turns the corner, and Rick scoffs and snorts.

"Welp," he says, and Negan starts cackling in his chair, throwing his cards down on the table even as a few guys look over at them. Rick laughs softly and rolls his eyes with a small smile. 

"Ah, what a party pooper," Negan says with a shake is his head. He leans forward on the table and grins at Rick, who looks at him with amusement in his eyes, like he hopes Dwight didn't actually spoil a game Negan wanted to play. "You wanna get outta here?" He raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Rick sighs and nods. "Yeah," he says, chuckling and starting to collect all the cards. He glances out the window into the yard and notices that the sun is setting. "What time do they close the yard again?"

"Dusk," Negan says with a shrug. He leans farther over the table and lowers his voice. "But I know a better place we can go." He bounces his eyebrows and winks. Rick makes a face, his mind conjuring all sorts of places that might be _better_. Like the toilets or a janitor's closet. He shudders and packages the rest of the cards up. 

"Okay," he says with a sigh and a small _what the hell_ smile. Negan slips his shoe back on, stands up, grinning, and tugs softly on Rick's arm. 

"C'mon," he says giddily, leading the way out of the room and down the hall. Rick follows him curiously, and they go down a few halls until they turn a corner and meet large oak doors bordered in gilded gold swirls. Rick looks at it in confusion for a second before it clicks. _Oh_. Negan takes Rick's hand and pulls him in, the door creaking as he leans into it. 

They're met by darkness lit by candles that are set around a stage area at the far end of the room. An array of religious symbols adorn the walls and large stained glass windows cover the wall behind the stage. Rick's mouth drops open as he takes in the sight. The lights are off and the darkness casts everything in deep shadows. Light flickers from the candles on the stage and windows on one side of the room let in the faint evening light of the sun as it sets. 

Negan pulls Rick closer to the stage, walking between the two sections of benches that lay in front of it. "Welcome to the chapel," he says, smiling back at him. Rick grins, and then laughs softly. The door has shut behind them and besides the muffled noises coming from the rest of the prison, it's gloriously quiet. 

"Wow," Rick says, enchanted. "This is… amazing."

Negan nods and hops up on the stage, sitting on the edge and leaning back on his hands. His feet dangle as he looks around, contemplative. "Yeah... it's nice. Quiet."

Rick sighs and leans against the edge of the stage. "Yeah. It really is…" He looks around at the art and stained glass. "Has this place always been here?"

"As far as I know," Negan says with a shrug. "Though, I did see them add a new religion last year." He points to the last symbol on the wall. "I'm not sure what it is, but it made people happy." 

Looking where Negan points, Rick huffs a laugh. "Yeah..." 

Negan shrugs again. "C'mere," he says, patting the stage floor next to him. Rick glances over and hops up, sitting next to Negan crossways, right up against him because he likes his heat. Wrapping an arm around Rick to hold him closer, Negan smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek, making Rick to smile softly. 

"It's nice because, at night," Negan says, "this place is usually empty. Most services are before breakfast."

"Right…" Rick studies Negan's face in the low light. "I'm amazed they let there be candles in here." He glances back at the comforting pillars of wax set into metal holders. 

"The excuse of religion can get you through a lot of loopholes," Negan says, and Rick laughs quietly. "Plus, people are actually really respectful because it is a 'holy' place. Just cause we're criminals don't mean we ain't human."

Rick looks at Negan's face again. "Yeah." He looks down. "Well, I'm glad it's here. I bet this place offers solitude and… solace… to a lot of the guys." 

Negan nods. "Mmhmm." He leans back and lies down on the polished wood, taking Rick with him, and Rick looks at him before gazing up at the ceiling as well. The rafters criss cross themselves, making a checkerboard pattern. "It sure does for me," Negan says quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Rick's head. Rick smiles, nuzzling back a little. He sighs, linking his hands on his stomach. 

"My mom used to take me to church. Me and my brother, when we were kids. We'd joke around a lot, and I didn't take it that seriously… but I did kinda like it. I like churches." 

"Yeah, churches are nice," Negan agrees, smiling at Rick's memory. "I like that you can appreciate them without having to be religious about it." He gazes over at Rick and shifts so they're eye to eye, turning to his side to press close. His finger skims over Rick's interlaced hands, and Rick looks down at their hands before turning his eyes over to him. "I didn't go to church at all in my life. It wasn't something my family did, but I always appreciated the… aesthetic."

Rick smiles softly and unlinks his fingers, lightly touching Negan's in return. "Yeah. Did you… like your family?" he asks, eyes skipping over Negan's face, his stubble and his long eyelashes. Negan hums and nods. 

"Yeah, they were good," he says. "We were well off. I was an only child, and my parents were kinda old, but they were nice and they loved me." Negan presses his palm to Rick's, measuring their fingers against each other's.

"Yeah…" Rick looks at their hands together. His are a little smaller and thinner than Negan's. "That's nice… My parents loved me, too. My mom at least. She was good to me and my brother." 

"That's good," Negan says, wiggling his fingers against Rick's. "She waitin' for you on the outside?"

Rick smiles slightly. "Yeah. Well, not waitin'. She got her own stuff to do." He laughs softly. "She was pissed, though, when I got arrested." Rick sighs and wipes his face with his other hand. "I feel bad for that. But she wants to see me again of course. I think she'll probably come and see me pretty soon."

Negan smiles and chuckles softly. "You'll have to introduce me," he says with a wink.

Rick huffs a laugh, linking their fingers. "Yeah, well, if I can I'll try. I don't know what the rules are for visitation." 

Negan shrugs and squeezes Rick's hand. "I don't either. Never had a visitor." He smiles, but there's a soft pain in his eyes. He curls closer to Rick, resting his chin on his shoulder, and Rick feels an ache in his chest. 

"Never?" he asks softly. He thought maybe Negan had a whole network of people, maybe even a girlfriend or boyfriend or two on the outside. 

Negan hums 'no'. "Unless you count Dwight's mom," he says, and they both laugh. "But, no. Never. The only person who would is..." He stops and purses his lips, looking away. He hasn't told anyone but Dwight about her, and even that took a year of making sure he could trust him. He is not about to spill his secrets to a man he met only days ago, no matter how his big blue eyes make him feel. 

Rick looks at him with eyebrows drawn. Who…?

"Never mind. No one," he mumbles, burying his face into Rick's neck. Rick blinks, surprised, and swallows hard. He makes a small noise of pain, at Negan's predicament and the fact that he was about to tell him something. He wants to know badly, but… 

"Someone," he says after a moment. "Who?" he asks gently, his hand moving to Negan's side, holding him close and rubbing softly. Negan shakes his head, burying his face further into Rick. 

"It doesn't matter," he murmurs. _She can't come now, even if she wanted to._ He feels his heart ache in his chest and he takes a deep breath, inhaling Rick's scent, trying to keep it together.

Rick's heart breaks at Negan's tone. He squeezes him once. "It _does_ matter," he says. "But… you don't have to tell me… if you don't want to." His curiosity is burning, but he cares about Negan more than he wants to push for answers. 

Negan sniffs as Rick talks. He _does_ want to. He does. It's just... so hard, and he has a reputation to protect, and... and he's crying into the new guy's shoulder. What a tough prison gang leader he is. Negan shakes softly as he hugs Rick close and silently sobs into the crook of his neck. Rick's eyes go wide when Negan starts crying, and he feels so bad that all he can really do is hug him and shush him, rubbing his back gently. 

"Hey, it's alright," he says softly. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me anything." Rick sighs, wishing he could do more. 

Negan grits his teeth and holds Rick tighter, seeking the comfort in his warmth. Maybe it's the chapel air making him so fragile all of a sudden. Or maybe it's because he hasn't had anyone get close to him like this in a while. Most of the guys here are down to fuck and then fuck off, but there's something about Rick that'd drawn Negan to him from the beginning. 

As his tears subside, he sniffs and tilts his face up, pressing a kiss under Rick's chin and sighing. "Sorry... I... don't normally do that."

Rick laughs softly, though his face is still sad. "It's okay. It's fine. I know you don't." He laughs gently again and squeezes Negan back, kissing his hair. 

"Mmm." Negan smiles softly and leans back to look at him, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Don't tell nobody about it or I'm taking away your breakfast privileges for a week," he says, only half-joking, and Rick laughs. 

"Oh yeah, I know." He draws a loose X on his chest with one finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He chuckles. Negan snorts and presses his forehead to Rick's. 

"You're a dork," he says fondly, looking into Rick's eyes with a glint of a smile, and Rick grins. 

"Good." He hums, liking being this close to Negan. It makes him feel so much better about being in this place. And he's… glad that Negan's showing this side of himself. It makes him feel like he can do that, too. 

Negan closes his eyes and just breathes for a moment. He takes in the smell and feeling of Rick. The quiet of the room around them calms him and he finds himself relaxing more and more. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. "My wife's name was Lucille," he says very quietly, as if he's in a confessional booth, and Rick goes utterly still. "She died. Cancer."

Rick barely dares to breathe. He exhales after a moment. " _Oh_ ," he says. "I'm so sorry. Negan, I'm so, _so_ sorry." Rick's chest aches suddenly for the man he's holding. The man whose eyes he's looking into. He gives Negan a small squeeze, trying to convey how bad he feels. 

Negan lets out a soft noise at the squeeze and looks down, avoiding Rick's eyes. He's not giving Rick all the facts, but he's also not lying. He does feel a little better getting just that off his chest, though. The sympathy is welcome. "Yeah... thank you," he says, curling closer. 

Rick sighs quietly and holds him, rubbing his back gently and letting him take his time. 

After a few minutes, Negan sighs as well and looks back up at Rick. "If you tell anyone that, you won't be eating lunch either," he says, corners of his mouth twitching up, and Rick laughs. 

"Yeah, I know." 

Negan hums and smiles, leaning forward to kiss Rick softly, brushing his hand through his hair before resting it on his chest. Rick smiles happily. 

"Mmm… kissing in a chapel," he says with a small laugh. "What a great way to spend my time in prison." 

Negan chuckles and grins. "Gotta add a bit of sin to your sentence, hmm?" 

Rick scoffs, and when Negan bounces his eyebrows and hikes his leg up so it's over Rick's waist, he sputters and nervously glances to the door. "Negan, what if somebody walks in here?" he demands with a laugh. "And we're probably on camera, you know." He looks around to see if he can see one. 

"Do they allow cameras in church?"

"Probably…"

"Seems like a breach of religious freedom if you ask me." 

Rick smirks, and Negan's leg draws him closer so he can kiss his cheek. Rick huffs a laugh. "Well, nobody's come to kick us out _yet_ ," Rick says. "Maybe the guard's asleep." 

Negan chuckles and shrugs. "It's not like we're fucking right here," he says, playfully grinding his hips against Rick to emphasize his point. Rick hums, watching him with a guilty reluctance look in his eye. "You really gotta learn that most of the guards don't give a shit."

Rick hums again. "I just hope nobody comes in here and accuses us of desecrating a holy place." He snorts, though he _is_ worried that somebody'll come in here and see them basically cuddling and beat them up. Negan snorts and rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "We should head back soon anyway. I kinda wanna shower, and it'll be lights out soon after."

"Mmm, a shower would be nice."

Negan smirks and kisses Rick again before sitting up and pulling him along. "Just don't drop the soap, eh?" He grins and winks and Rick snorts. 

"I'll try," he says, but his heart beats harder in his chest. He's showered in the last two days but not with Negan. Negan takes Rick's hand as he drops off the stage. 

"Don't worry, most guys take morning showers. There won't be many in there now." 

Rick huffs a laugh. "Oh good."

Negan leads the way out of the chapel and they go back to their cell to get a change of clothes and other bathroom amenities.

The shower room is grimy, and there are only a few uninterested guys on the other side of the wall in separate stalls just trying to get clean in peace. Rick goes to the empty side and then hesitates. "S-should we…?" He bites his lip and glances around, going a little bit pinker. He _wants_ to share a stall… and there are curtains… so if anyone comes in he can just duck down, so it's fine, right? Negan's already taking his shirt off by time Rick's asking, and he smiles and nods at him. 

"Yes, we should," he says, and Rick winces but nods. 

"Okay." He strips down too, trying not to be self-conscious in the steamy, warm room, and then Negan's stripping out of his pants as well, completely comfortable in his nudity. Tattoos paint almost every part of his skin, all on show as he lays himself bare. Rick watches him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the tattoos. _God_ , Negan has even more than he realized. He's also… a bit bigger than he realized. He swallows and turns away. 

Negan looks Rick up and down then, too. Rick looks so soft, so young, so innocent... and yet. Negan winks and gives a soft wolf whistle. "Lookin' good, Rick."

Flushing bright red, Rick gives Negan a small smile through his grimace. "Thanks," he says, going into the stall and turning on the water, hoping it affords him just a little bit more privacy. When hot water hits his skin, he thinks again that this might be one of the only comforts this whole place affords. He shivers when he half-steps out of it, but he tries to give Negan room as well. Stepping into the shower stall, Negan pulls the curtain closed. The stall is definitely made with only one person in mind, but he squeezes in next to Rick and dunks his head under the warm water. He shakes his hair out like a dog, making Rick laugh.

"Hey, hey!" he cries, hands up to shield himself and Negan laughs and grins at him. 

"Nothing like a hot shower to relieve the tension of the day, huh?" 

"Yeah I _guess_ s—"

Negan takes Rick's hips in his hands and draws them flush with his, making Rick squeak and scramble for purchase, grabbing one of Negan's biceps. He swallows thickly as the water splatters against them. It almost makes the shower seem bigger the closer they are. 

"Amongst other things."

Nodding dumbly, Rick tries to suppress the smile on his face. " _Uh_ -uh-huh," he stutters, shivering more despite that he's even warmer now. And getting harder. Welp. Negan snickers a soft laugh and leans in to kiss him, just a gentle thing, before he leans back. A little dazed, Rick looks at him with big eyes. 

"Let me wash you, hm?" Negan asks, reaching up to push Rick's wet curls back.

Still entirely focused on how hot Negan is to him right then, Rick stares at him for a second. "O-okay," he says finally, nodding and sniffing as water runs down his face. He shakes his head a little too, rubbing his hands on his arms in an attempt to warm himself up a little more. Negan squeezes Rick's hips for a second before reaching and getting the shampoo. He gets a dollop into his hand and then starts to scrub it through Rick's hair gently, watching it suds up. Trying to be careful, he makes sure soap doesn't get into Rick's eyes, and that he doesn't pull on any knots. It's satisfying, the feeling of cleaning Rick.

Sighing contently, Rick closes his eyes. Almost without thinking about it, he leans in closer and slips his hands around Negan's waist, giving him a little hug. He just wants to be _close to him_ , and having his hair washed like this is impossibly attractive. And he's kind of overcome by the fact that someone actually wants to do this for him. Shane never cared about shit like this. Rick didn't even know couples _could do this_. In any case, he loves it. 

Negan hums as he works, making sure he gets every inch, and just enjoying having Rick so close. He likes taking care of him like this, and he's glad that Rick seems to be enjoying it and not pushing him away. Once he's satisfied, he pushes him back slightly. "Rinse."

Blinking at first, Rick then obediently tilts his head back and shifts into the spray more. Still looking into Negan's eyes, he reaches up to wipe his face a little, combing away suds. With a smile, Negan helps get all the soap and grime rinsed from Rick's hair before he draws him back out of the water. 

"How's that?" he asks, slicking the wet hair away from his own face. With a grin of his own, Rick shakes his head again. 

"I feel very clean, thank you," he says, running his hands through his hair and spitting the soapy taste from his mouth. 

"Welcome," Negan says with a laugh. "Now you do me, hm?" He holds Rick's hips and drops his head forward to make it easier for him to reach, shaking his hair out again. Chuckling, Rick scrubs Negan's hair himself to get it sufficiently wet before he grabs the shampoo and works it into his dark hair. He rinses it after and tips Negan's head back up, stroking through it a little and ending up with his hand on Negan's neck, looking up into his eyes as the water soaks them both. His eyes flick to Negan's lips and back. 

Those lips turn up in a knowing smile. "Thank you," Negan says, before diving in and kissing Rick, backing him against the shower wall. Rick makes a noise of surprise as his back hits the partition, and he kisses back hungrily, holding Negan's head in both his hands. He grinds his cock against Negan's slightly, making him moan deeply into the kiss. Rick wants Negan inside him, but he realizes then that he never asked him about something important… 

"Negan," he says between kisses, his hot breaths adding to the steam from the shower. Negan hums in acknowledgment but doesn't stop kissing him, his mouth trailing to his jaw and leaving little nips in its wake. Rick moans softly. "Mm… you're clean, right?" He swallows thickly, hoping Negan know what he means. 

"Well, my hair is," Negan says, his mouth still pressed against Rick's jaw, and Rick huffs a laugh. Negan chuckles softly and presses his hips into Rick's before coming back up to look him in the eye. He cocks his head and pecks his lips. "Yes, I'm clean. Amazing as that may seem," he says with a half-assed eye roll. Rick snorts, but he can't help the relieved smile on his face. 

"Good." He pulls Negan back for another kiss, hands threading into his hair and scratching him lightly. Negan growls softly and bites at Rick's lips, tugging on his bottom one gently. His hands slip down to cup Rick's fine ass. 

"Why do you ask?" he asks as he pulls back to breathe, though he knows exactly why. He just wants to hear Rick say it.

Rick groans and bites his lip. "I want you to fuck me," he says, trying to keep his voice _just_ able to be heard over the spray of the shower as he looks up at Negan. Drops of water bead his skin and hair, making him look devourable. When Negan licks his lips, he can taste the shower water and Rick on them. His eyes go dark with a spark of lust, and his cock twitches in interest. 

"Right here?" he asks, voice husky. "Right now?" He squeezes the flesh in his hands and presses closer to Rick, hovering over him like a bird of prey.

The question makes Rick shiver bodily, and he swallows again when Negan gets closer, nearly pressing their chests together. This close, the tattoos on his skin are even more insistent. There's a dark elaborate one on his right shoulder that looks almost like something modernly celtic, and lower down over his heart is a slightly faded red anatomical heart. 

Rick's dick twitches. Fuck. 

"Y-yeah." He looks into Negan's dark eyes. "Right here. Right now." 

Once given the go-ahead, Negan grins and crashes their lips together in a thorough kiss, pressing Rick harder against the thin wall and making him whine. He hikes one of Rick's legs up, holding it against his hip, and grinds against him, feeling himself growing harder from the friction and from the thought of fucking Rick against the grimy shower wall. It's not very romantic, but _god_ , is it hot.

Rick pants against him and wraps his arms further around Negan's neck, squeezing him close. His head is pressed up against the stall, and he has to focus to keep his balance on the slippery floor, but he trusts Negan to keep him upright. His cock fills at the constant motion, and his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure. 

Negan bruises Rick's lips for a moment more before he leans back a little, panting, and looks around the shower stall while Rick looks at him dazedly. What could they use... ah! He grabs the bottle of conditioner he'd brought and looks back to Rick. He'd prefer to look at Rick's face as they do this, but he's afraid he might slip if he picks Rick up. He sets Rick's leg down and pats his hip, making Rick whine softly, his arms still around him. 

"Turn around for me, babe," Negan says, popping the conditioner cap open. "Face the wall."

Rick sighs with slight disappointment but ultimately does as Negan says, letting go of him and turning around. Negan then wastes no time in slicking his fingers up and pressing his chest against Rick's back as he slides them down the cleft of Rick's ass and inserts the first one into his tight entrance. Rick exhales in a rush at the feeling, and Negan kisses and nips at his neck as he thrusts his finger, stretching Rick enough to add the second.

" _Fuck_ ," Rick hisses, hands pressing against the divider as he focuses on keeping himself relaxed.

"Mmm," Negan smiles against Rick's neck. "You're so tight." His fingers curl as he pushes them back in. "Been a while since this twink ass has been fucked, hasn't it?" he says into Rick's ear hotly, licking the shell of it.

"A-a little while," Rick says, thinking of and trying _not_ to think about Shane. 

"Well," Negan says with a bite to Rick's ear lobe, making Rick let out a yelp and then quickly snap his mouth shut. "That's about to change." Negan sneaks in a third finger, pressing them deep within him. "You're gonna be asking for my dick every goddamn day."

Clenching against Negan's fingers automatically at the words and repetitive motions, Rick groans and shivers against the divider. "Uh-huh, yep," he agrees with a small smile, and then Negan kisses behind Rick's ear before he removes all of his fingers on one quick motion. 

He grabs some more conditioner and slicks his hard length up, making a soft noise at the stimulation from his own hand. "Alright, c'mere..." Negan takes a step back and pulls Rick's hips back. He nudges his ankle, getting him to spread his legs, and smoothes a hand up Rick's back, making him shiver again. "You ready, Rick?"

Rick takes a breath and nods. "Yeah, yeah." 

Negan leans down and kisses Rick's shoulder before he takes himself in hand and spreads one of Rick's cheeks with his other, lining himself up with Rick's waiting entrance. He groans as he starts pressing in, slowly, savoring the heat and the glorious feel of Rick squeezing him. Rick shudders, groaning as well as Negan breaches him. It feels pretty amazing, even if there's a bit of a burn. But he loves it.

Negan takes hold of Rick's hips and keeps going until he's balls deep inside, pausing for a moment to let Rick relax. Rick takes slow, even breaths, letting himself acclimatize. He feels impossibly full and he has the urge to buck, so he does just slightly to get a bit of a rhythm. 

"Ahhh…" Rick clenches his teeth. "That's good." He swallows thickly. 

Groaning softly at Rick's bucks, Negan leans all the way down, covering Rick with his own body. He kisses the back of Rick's neck as he rocks back, pulling almost all the way out, and then pushing back in. "Fuck, Rick," he growls in his ear, "you feel so good."

Rick shivers at the overwhelming sensation of full-body contact. He's hard and leaking and buzzed with arousal, yet he still wants more so he takes Negan's hands on his hips and tugs them around him. "Hold me a little more, huh?" he asks with a small smile. "Bite me if you want." He laughs once and makes a small noise, clenching around Negan. 

No complainants on his behalf, Negan happily complies with Rick's suggestions, hugging him close, one arm up around his chest, the other around his stomach. He hums and buries his face into Rick's neck, starting up a slow rocking motion. "Hmm, how's this?" he asks.

With a shudder and a tight nod, Rick twists his face to the side towards Negan. "Uh-huh, that's good," he says softly, lips close to his. He puts one hand on Negan's on his stomach, intertwining their fingers, and keeps the other braced against the wall. He keeps his ears perked for anybody coming their way, but it almost sounds like the guys already in the showers left. Thankfully. Luckily.

Pleased, Negan smiles, squeezing Rick's hand and leaning in to kiss him. The affection Rick's craving and showing makes Negan melt. Usually guys just want a quick fuck, no kisses, no talking... but this... this is different. Better. It satisfies something in Negan that he didn't realize he'd been missing.

Rick kisses back softly, tasting the water dripping down. He hums, just enjoying the feeling of being filled and held. He thinks it's ironic that he can find someone _in prison_ who can give him more gentle lovemaking - in a communal shower no less - than someone on the outside. It's nice. It's good. And he is _never_ going to let that bastard bed him again. That's for damn sure. For that, Rick kisses Negan a little harder, squeezing his hand and humming. 

In response, Negan makes a soft noise and nips Rick's bottom lip before his mouth moves to his jaw. Rolling his hips, he starts up a little faster pace. He pants softly as he trails kisses back to Rick's ear and asks breathily, "Say my name?" before his mouth trails down Rick's neck to his shoulder and he bites at the soft, wet skin there.

"Ah- _ah—_ " Rick cries softly, shuddering. " _N-Negan!"_ he says, pushing back against him. 

Negan growls and a shiver runs up his spine. " _Fuck,_ " he breathes, biting harder and snapping his hips forward as Rick pushes back. Rick groans and tries not to whine too loudly at the pain and the beginnings of an ache-like sensation in his ass, but then Negan licks at the bite and squeezes Rick ever the more closer. The slapping of their wet skin is thankfully drowned out by the shower, especially as Negan starts alternating between fast thrusts and slow, deep ones.

Rick takes even breaths as he gets harder, his dick rubbing against the slick surface of the divider. He's aroused and aching, but he doesn't necessarily want to touch himself. He thinks he could possibly just get himself off rubbing against the wall like this, anyway. 

Negan moves his face back to Rick's neck where he moans his name. He flexes the hand on Rick's chest and digs his nails into his skin, scratching down, making Rick whine softly in his grip, his dick twitching. Negan slides the hand that Rick's holding up his chest and then to the wall, pressing his own hand to it, pushing Rick down slightly. His other hand stays around Rick's chest, holding him up as Negan leans back a bit, altering the angle he enters Rick. He pulls out slow and then snaps his hips quickly back in.

The change in angle is enough for Rick to shudder as the quick thrusts start to hit that sweet spot, and his dick leaks even more. He leans on the other hand Negan had grabbed and takes himself in hand to push himself closer to the edge.

Negan groans and drops his head down, leaving kisses all over Rick's back and shoulders and the crown of his head. He notices Rick's hand going to his own cock, and the thought of Rick touching himself as he fucks him sends a shudder through Negan. "Fuck..." he breathes lightly, dropping his forehead to Rick's shoulder. "God... Rick... I'm close."

Rick grins and hums, pumping his own cock and using the water and his precome as lube. He cries out softly as Negan hits that spot again, and presses his forehead into the divider until he's sure he'll have a glaring red mark afterwards, but right now he doesn't care. Even though Negan's hot body is pressing into his and he's incredibly aroused, he's shivering from the cold slightly as the water loses its heat. Still, he wants to finish. "Come in me," he says over his shoulder, needing it. 

His hand on Rick clenching, Negan shudders again. Oh, he could do that. With pleasure. He turns his head to press a hot kiss to Rick's cheek, before huffing out, "Say it. Say my name."

Again, Rick groans and shivers, his hand stuttering on his cock. " _Negan_ ," he says, low and rough, before his tempo smooths out again. Negan growls and it turns into a deep groan as he thrusts into Rick deep and hard a few more times, before he buries himself and orgasms. His eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open as he fills Rick with his seed. Rick cries out and moves his hand in just the right way that it pushes him over the edge and he comes into his hand. Orgasm ripples through him and his hole clenches as he feels the heat of Negan's release inside him. He bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he pumps himself dry. 

" _Fuck_ ," Negan groans, bucking a few more times into Rick's tightness. He pants and kisses Rick's cheek again, making Rick heat up again. "So good, babe. So good." He hums and nuzzles into Rick's hair.

"Good," Rick repeats tiredly, feeling something weird in his gut that he can't identify. He shivers again and swallows thickly, looking at his feet on the tile and the suds mixed with come between his toes. Negan sniffs and leans back, gently letting go of Rick; making sure he's stable before fully releasing him. Hating the cold, Rick shivers and bites his lip again. Negan watches as he pulls his cock from Rick, holding his cheeks spread and biting his lip. Oh, that's a beautiful sight. Some of his cum starts to dribble out and he presses it back in with his thumb, making Rick shiver bodily and look over to see what he's doing. "Damn, wish I had a plug to put in you. Keep my cum in you all day."

Rick goes red and grimaces, though his dick twitches at the thought. "Oh my god," he says, glancing around and hoping nobody heard that, but the showers are as empty as they were when they started. And it's not like there's anything worse than hearing them actually having sex. Hearing Negan mention a sex toy would be nothing in comparison. "Yeah, that'd be something, wouldn't it?" he says, and tries to keep the arousal out of his voice. Fuck. He'd like that. Probably too much. 

Negan grins and raises an eyebrow. Oh, Rick likes that idea; he can tell. Maybe he'll try and get a little something slipped in from the outside. 

He takes Rick's hips and turns him around, making Rick let out a soft " _whoa_ ," as Negan loops his arms around him and holds him close. Rick makes a small noise and looks into his eyes, hands on his chest. He swallows some of the water running down his face and blinks. 

"Yeah. It'd be something alright," Negan says before leaning in and kissing him. Rick hums, sighing into Negan's embrace and kissing him back warmly, his fingernails dragging along Negan's tattoos. 

A moment later, Negan breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Rick's. He sighs and smiles. "Well... that was... fantastic," he says with a huff of a laugh. Rick smiles tiredly in response. "But, I think we better move this afterglow to our cell." Truth be told, Negan is kind of done being wet, and the water is starting to run colder than he can stand. Blankets and cuddling sound very appealing right now.

Rick nods and hums. "Uh-huh, yeah," he agrees, shivering and pressing closer to Negan's heat. He isn't sure exactly what he's thinking when he presses his head sideways to Negan's shoulder, resting it there for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be good." He smiles slightly and presses a kiss to Negan's neck, even as another shiver rolls through him. 

Negan smiles and hugs him, running his hand up and down Rick's back. He wonders if Rick's always this affectionate after sex, not that he's complaining. He feels a warmth bloom in his chest at the kiss, and he hums. Could it be that he... 

Mentally shaking his thoughts out, he presses a kiss to Rick's head. 

Rick sighs and then shivers. "Alright, let's go. I'm getting cold." He laughs and reaches for the water. Negan snorts and tugs Rick closer, keeping him from reaching the knob. 

"I meant after we finished our shower, you know? We've only got clean hair, and you..." he slides a hand lazily down Rick's back. "Are dripping with my cum." 

Rick goes bright red and shivers again. "Oh. Yeah." He huffs a laugh and arches his spine against Negan's touch, leaning into him a little more. "Well, I mean… I don't mind that." One side of his lips twitch up and he bites his lip. It's kind of hot, actually…

Negan hums and licks his bottom lip, studying Rick for a moment before he leans in and kisses his cheek. "Good," he purrs into his ear. "That's what I like to hear."

Rick chuckles darkly and nuzzles into him, giving him another kiss, too. He then reaches for the knob and turns it off. "Guhh," he says when the water stops and the heat evaporates, shaking himself off slightly. He grabs his towel from the hook on the wall and dries himself quickly before wrapping it around himself. He glances around furtively. 

Negan follows, drying himself with his own towel and slipping his clothes on. He sees Rick's glances and raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

A little wary as he dries his hair and pulls his clothes on himself, Rick looks at him and then away. "Yeah I'm fine," he says, though he feels anything but. He just doesn't want to be caught off guard, that's all. Not like what they're doing _now_ is wrong. 

Negan hums and gathers up his stuff, watching Rick. He doesn't seem fine. Going to him, Negan places a hand to his cheek and smiles reassuringly. "Come on. Bed is calling."

Rick gives him a small smile and holds his hand to his cheek, nuzzling and kissing it. "Bed sounds good."

Negan flushes lightly, eyes going soft, and nods. He takes Rick's hand and leads the way back to their cell, only letting go once others can see them. Rick sighs sadly when Negan lets go, but as soon as they're in their own cell he flicks the lights off, tosses his things into the bed, and pulls Negan in for a kiss. Negan makes a noise of surprise but quickly reciprocates, walking them both back towards the bunk without ending the kiss.

"Top," he mutters against Rick's lips before kissing him one more time. Rick hums and kisses him again before nodding and hopping up. He gets under the covers and shivers at the coolness on the sheets, waiting for Negan and his lovely body heat. Negan sets down their bathroom stuff before climbing up into the bed. He worms his way under the blankets as well and then pulls Rick close, nuzzling into his damp hair.

Rick makes a small noise and shivers into a tighter ball, wanting Negan to envelop him. He feels tears at his eyes suddenly, and he isn't sure why. 

He exhales and swallows and sighs, just wanting to sleep. 

Negan tucks Rick under his chin and wraps his arms and a leg around him, just trying to get him as close and cover as much as him as he can. He can tell something is still bugging Rick by his sighs, and he hopes he didn't hurt him in the shower or do something wrong. He squeezes him and places a kiss to the crown of his head. "Are you warm?" he asks in a whisper.

"Y-yeah," he says, snuggling into Negan more. Rick swallows thickly and nods, truly grateful for the heat. He breathes in his now clean, woodsy scent. "You're very warm. It's nice." He wishes they were in a better bed. A bigger one with a soft, big comforter. But you can't have everything, or much, especially in prison. 

"I'm glad I can be of service," Negan says with a soft laugh. "You're the perfect size to cuddle. It's very nice."

Nuzzling into his chest, Rick chuckles. "I'm glad. You're the perfect size to cuddle, too." He strokes Negan's chest softly with the back of his fingers, tracing patterns. Negan hums and traces circles on Rick's back in return, closing his eyes and soaking in the light touches. 

"Good. Seems we're a good fit, huh?"

"Yeah," he says with a soft smile, and tilts his head up to nuzzle under Negan's chin, his slight scruff against Negan's. He kisses his throat there a moment later, right over his Adam's apple. 

"Mmm," Negan hums, laughing softly. The kiss kind of tickled, but was also so nice. He swallows. "Do that again?"

Rick's cheeks heat, and he smiles a little, pleased that Negan liked it. "Yeah," he says softly, and kisses him again, right in that soft vulnerable part under his jaw. He kisses several times for good measure, continuing to stroke his chest gently. 

Negan shivers, though it's not because he's cold, and he makes a small noise of pleasure at each kiss. Oh, that feels amazing. He feels himself almost melting into Rick. "God, that's good," he breathes.

Continuing to kiss him gently, Rick grins to himself. Slowly, then, he wets his fingers and slips his hand under Negan's shirt, trailing it up slowly before he smooths a circle around one of his nipples, lightly teasing. 

Negan gasps softly and curls instinctively into him. He groans and smiles. " _Rick..._ " he whines, and Rick's lips curl even more deviously and right as he nips Negan's skin at his clavicle with his teeth, he pinches the bud of his nipple sharply. "Fuck!" Negan practically yelps, his nails digging into Rick's back as he shakes and groans. If he hadn't just had the best orgasm in years, he's sure he'd be hard as a rock right now. As it is, Negan cock twitches at the sensations, but not much else.

Rick grunts at Negan's nails digging into his skin, and then he chuckles softly, rubbing Negan's nipple intently as he sucks a bruise into his skin. 

"Gnn..." Negan shivers at the sensations, biting his lip. He whines again and pulls Rick impossibly closer with his leg that's slung over his hip. He hopes the mark Rick's sucking onto him is visible. He wants it to be clear that Rick is his, but also... he is Rick's. He'll proudly show his marks, and if anyone dares to mess with Rick after seeing them, it'll be their funeral.

Rick hums and releases Negan, but keeps sucking on his skin, biting softly until the area is red and dark. "Mmm," he purrs quietly, kissing the mark, "perfect." For now, he's satisfied with his handiwork.

Negan hums and looks down, trying to see it. "You brand me good, babe?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Rick grins. "Yeah." He cuddles up and wraps one arm around Negan's waist, hugging him and closing his eyes. "Hope it stays there for a bit, huh? Gotta let everyone know you're mine." Already starting to feel sleepy, he chuckles and sighs. 

"You know I'm gonna flaunt it so everyone will know," Negan says, placing a kiss to the top of Rick's head.

Rick grumbles a bit but hums, too tired to argue. That's fine anyway. He'll probably get embarrassed, but whatever. If Negan wants to show it off, he can. That was the point in marking him, too, anyway. Feeling sleep flicker at his consciousness, Rick sighs and nuzzles into him.

Smiling, Negan pulls the blanket tighter around the both of them. "Goodnight, Rick," he murmurs, relaxing into the bed and nuzzling back into him.

"Goodnight, Negan." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets into some trouble with a not-so-friendly face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small reminder to make sure you've read the warnings for this fic and are sure you're comfortable with the content!

After another shower, Sunday morning finds Rick in the electrical shop, where he's taught how to use some of the heavy machinery by the instructor Eugene. Eugene isn't an inmate, but he doesn't dress or really act like a guard; he's just the overseer of the electrical and woodworking departments. Rick likes him, even if sometimes he can't understand a thing he says. He's nice and competent, and that's really all that matters. 

Rick gets a feel for the space, too, and decides he likes it in here. There are large, wide windows and tons of machines and projects people are working on. He's given the task of welding some chair legs onto a chair they're going to use in one of the other workshops, though mostly Rick thinks this is just Eugene's way of making sure he knows how to use a welding machine without destroying whatever he's working on. 

So he's not getting paid yet, but it is exhilarating using the heavy equipment, and he's glad that Eric put him here. He's hopeful that if he can get good enough in the year he's here that maybe he can turn it into a real job. That would be neat. 

He's never done any electrical work besides what little he did in high school, and then he didn't really care. But there's a strange soothing effect to using the welding tools and melting the iron down. He really feels like he's doing something useful, and he savors the feeling of creating rather than just… funnelling drugs. 

Still, he's tense from being confronted by Gary and co. the other day. After not seeing any sign of them since then, though, he's relaxed a little. Maybe they realized that it's in their best interests to leave him alone. 

Rick focuses on the metal again, making sure to get a smooth finish. It looks _good_ , and he can't help the flare of pride that wells up in him. He can do this. 

"Hey, faggot," someone says from right behind him, and Rick whirls, ready to use the welder in his hands in defence. Or even the chipping hammer on the table beside him. 

Of course, it's Gary, with a smirk on his face and a blade between his fingers. It glints in the light, drawing Rick's eyes to it. He has a feeling it's Tigo's. Fuck. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Rick spits, glaring as he clicks off the welder automatically and takes his goggles off, too, putting them down on the table. Gary watches his movements carefully, but then locks eyes again. 

"I just wanna talk. Is that so bad?" Gary coos, sliding closer to him, and Rick snarls silently, shifting the welder in his gloved hand. Even though it's not lit anymore, it's still a blunt, heavy object he can use as a weapon. He's acutely aware of the blade in Gary's hand and the chair frame that's propped up on its back behind him, effectively caging him between its legs. Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Rick barely dares to look around to see if anyone notices what's happening. He doesn't want Gary out of his sight for even a second. 

"I've heard that you like to talk…" Gary says. "Or, well, make a lot noise as it was." 

Rick hisses and Gary smirks, eyes going to the bruise on Rick's neck that's poking out from his collar.

"And what's it to you, huh?" Rick asks, but his breathing's gone a little shaky. Jesus, he doesn't want to die in prison. He really doesn't. 

"Well, I just thought maybe I'd come by and have you… sing me a little song," Gary says, and Rick only has time for his eyebrows to draw together in confusion before Gary's free hand curls into a fist and comes up in a flash to slam down against the welder in his hand, knocking it to the floor. The clatter is muffled by the scream of a metal lathe being used in the corner, and Rick jerks in surprise but doesn't move to pick it up, eyes fixed on Gary. "After all… why should Negan get you all to himself?" 

What does that even _mean_ , Rick wonders, but then Gary's moving closer, pressing Rick further into the chair. 

"Now, sing."

_What?_

Sing what? 

Rick feels the room sway for a second, his vision blur uncomfortably, but Gary's hand is warm under his ribs. Why is he touching him? 

But Gary isn't touching him anymore, so why is he still warm? 

Rick sees the blade in Gary's hands, and it's dripping with something red. Blood? But whose blood…?

He looks down and sees blood staining his shirt, and he hears a ringing in his ears. He feels weaker all of a sudden, and nauseous. Like he might throw up. What just happened? 

He puts his hand to his side almost in a trance, his head spinning, and it's then that the spell breaks, and the pain hits him like a freight train. 

He cries out in shock, blood dripping through his hand, and drops to his knees, and then can't help the choked half-yell that's ripped from his lungs. He's dying, he thinks as his vision swims and he sees blurs. People, he doesn't know who. He doesn't care. 

Rick's on the floor with his hand to his side and screaming with pain as he feels his own hot blood flow over his hand. 

He sees the shapes of people, other workers standing above him, kneeling down, crying out. Then Eugene comes and yells for a medic, but all Rick can think about is the pain. He cries out weakly again until it's really just less painful to moan instead. It hurts. It hurts so much. It's a blinding pain that seems to radiate to his arms and feet and neck. He feels like he might pass out but someone is slapping his cheek gently. He winces and thinks he might be crying. He doesn't want to die like this. He doesn't. And he had a nice thing going on with Negan…

 _Oh my god, Negan._ What'll he say when he hears that Rick's dead? He'll be crushed, probably. Jeez, and after his wife… 

Rick feels hands on him, and he retches, but nothing comes out. Guards, maybe a doctor in a white coat? Someone's pressing something into his side. A towel or bandages. Holding it there. Hands get him onto a stretcher, and he cries out again. It hurts so _fucking much_. 

He stares at the ceiling as they lift him.

"You're gonna be right as rain and a-okay, amigo, don't worry," comes Eugene's voice from his side, but then they're carrying him somewhere. Somewhere, he doesn't know where. His eyes slip shut, and moments later he's in a small white room with a tiny window up high. He moves to cover his eyes from the bright light, but his hands are stopped, handcuffed to a medical bed. What the fuck…?

Rick sees guards in the corner standing watch as several doctors cut his shirt off and yell things at each other. 

"What're you going to…?"

"We're stitching you up, kid, just try and relax," a brusque, ginger-haired doctor says, and Rick shuts up. Well, as much as he can without moaning. He shivers, and then they're… doing what they do. He tries not to look. He feels nauseous again, but the pain's lessened. They probably gave him some kind of topical painkiller, but it's a relief. 

He stares at the ceiling and winces at the strange sensations and disgusting, overpowering smell of hospital antiseptic. He can't help the tears that fall, and he wonders again if Negan knows he's been hurt yet. 

In fact, he's about to. 

Word had passed from inmate to inmate from the electrical shop until Carlos heard someone whispering about it. 

"What?!" he cries, and they stare at him. He gets up in their faces. "What the fuck happened to Rick?!"

They hurriedly tell him what they heard and he swallows thickly. Shit. 

His eyes scan the room filled with tables, but Negan's nowhere in sight. Right. It's nearing lunch so he'd be in the cafeteria. Carlos bolts there and scrambles into the back, panting and gripping a table as workers move around him, grumbling and yelling. 

Negan's busy looking over the menu for the day and making sure everyone is in line by time Carlos spots him. He weaves his way between guys carrying large trays of food to be prepared, grabbing onto Negan's arm with wide eyes. 

"Woah! Hey! Carlos? What the fuck are you doing back here—?" 

"It's Rick," Carlos says quickly and Negan's eyes narrow. "He's been sent to the infirmary. Something about a shanking." 

Negan's breath stops for a long second before he's pressing his clipboard into Carlos' chest and barking orders at everyone to continue what they're doing and that he'll be back soon. 

The sound of his shoes hitting the smooth tile floor as he runs through the halls is deafening on his ears. His heart is pounding, and he barely registers the burn in his legs, adrenaline keeping him going.

He skids to a stop in front of the window to the infirmary reception, panting and wide-eyed. He steps right up the bulletproof glass that separates him from the guard working behind it. "Hey, excuse me, hello, yes. I need to get into the infirmary. Please. My friend was just taken in there. I—I need to see him."

The guard, a young skinny blond guy, sits up straighter and looks up from his computer, eyes narrowed. "Inmates who aren't being treated aren't allowed in the infirmary," he states as if reciting something he's learned by rote. His eyes seem to glaze over slightly as if Negan's plight is immediately inconsequential to him. 

Negan growls and slams his palm against the glass. "Fucker! Let me in there! You want me to slit my arm open, huh? That'll require _treatment!"_

The guard's eyes widen and he glares at him. "Threatening self-harm is a cause for isolation, so say that again and I can have you _put there_." He leans in close to the glass and grabs his walkie threateningly, as if about to radio for backup. 

Negan glares at him, teeth clenched and jaw working. His palm on the glass turns into a fist, and he growls angrily - the guard opens his mouth to warn him again - but he pushes away and nearly runs back down the hall the way he'd come before the guard can say anything. Getting sent to isolation would be the opposite of what he's trying to do. He needs someone who'll actually care to listen to him and help out... 

"Raleigh! You gotta help me!" Negan says in a rush as he bursts into Eric's office.

Eric startles up from putting a file away and stares at Negan in confusion, glancing to his door as if waiting to see more inmates come piling in. He thinks about the panic button he has under his desk and takes an even breath. 

"Negan, yes, hello. What can I help you with?" He gives Negan his full attention, and wonders what could be so urgent that Negan didn't go to a guard about it first. 

Pacing in front of Eric's desk, Negan gestures angrily towards the infirmary. "Rick's hurt! Carlos said it was a shanking, which could mean so much! I don't know where he's stabbed. I don't know how bad it is. I don't know who did it," _though he has a few ideas_ , "but I know he's in the infirmary and those _bastards_ won't let me in!" 

Eric looks at Negan hard, processing everything he's saying. 

With a deep breath, Negan grips the back of the chair in front of Eric's desk until his knuckles blanch white. He tries to keep himself calm enough to not pick it up and throw it. "Please, you've gotta get me in there. I _need_ to see him." As the adrenaline runs down in his veins, Negan finds himself blinking back tears, wiping his nose against his sleeve and staring at Eric pleadingly.

Feeling his heart break just a little, Eric calms. "Okay, okay, well it's against the rules to be in there unless you're family…" He looks at Negan helplessly, trying to think of something he could do. "Even in _regular_ hospitals it can be impossible for non-family members to see patients."

Negan sniffs again, his arms starting to shake as he keeps his grip on the chair. "Does it have to be blood family?" he asks quietly, tears starting to fall. "Will we get in trouble if we claim to be engaged or something?"

Eric opens his mouth and then sighs deeply, holding the back of his own chair. "I doubt that would go over well," he says. "Maybe… you aren't religious are you? What about him? I might be able to argue… something…" 

Negan bites his bottom lip and makes a thoughtful noise. "Um... he celebrates Christmas?" Negan says with a shrug, unsure if that helps. "I can be whatever religion you want me to be, though that might get us in more shit than faking a marriage." He looks at the door and blinks, trying not to imagine the worst case scenario for Rick right now.

Humming in agreement, Eric takes in how jittery Negan is. "Okay, well, let me go and talk to them, alright," he offers, giving Negan's shoulder a quick pat before going to the door. "I'll see what I can do and get some information on Rick's status."

Sniffing again as he somewhat calms down, Negan nods. "Thank you... should I just... stay here?" he asks, already moving to sit down in the chair he was holding on to.

Eric nods. "Yeah, yeah, you can stay here. I'll try to be quick." He tries to give Negan a reassuring smile, and then he's gone. 

With a sigh, Negan sinks into the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. God, this is not what he signed up to deal with today. Worry for Rick is flooding his system and making him shake badly. He shifts to sit on his hands, trying to quell it. 

Rage flares in him at the thought of who stabbed Rick. He knows it had to be Gary... or Tigo, but he is, by association, Gary. Fuck. Negan should have given someone the job of tailing Rick, but he didn't want him to think that he thought he was weak. Negan groans and leans forward again, a sob racking his body. _Fuck_. He hopes he's okay. Lord, he hopes with all his soul that Rick is okay. 

…

Rick nearly passes out several more times, but manages to stay conscious as they stitch him up. Finally, they seem finished and start cleaning him up a little more, getting the blood from his waist and hands. 

He has a moment to rest before they're cutting his pants soaked with blood off, too - thankfully his boxers are fine so they leave those on - and then they're helping him up and wrapping a bandage around his waist. He nearly cries out from the pain of being moved, but manages to hold it in, and then they're letting him back down. He sniffs, and he wishes he could brush his tears away. 

At least the pain is down to a sharp ache now, so it's a little more bearable. 

After a few minutes, they wheel him into a different room, this one a little more like a regular hospital room. There's another bed and two long windows on his left. He shivers, and they prop up the bed and get him a hospital gown which they drape on top of him.

"Excuse me…?" he asks one of the nurses, who nods at him while setting up an IV. Her name tag reads "Sasha Williams".

"Yes?" she asks, opening a new alcohol swab and swiping it over Rick's skin near the crook of his elbow where a main vein could be seen under the skin.

"Um…" He swallows, knowing there's going to be a needle next. "What's happening now? Am I… staying here?" 

"Yes," Sasha answers, tying a quick tourniquet around Rick's arm to get the vein to really pop. "You lost a lot of blood, so we're going to give you more and make sure the wound starts to heal alright." 

"Oh… okay." He supposes that's why he feels so pale and weak.

She takes out a new catheter and opens it up, checking it before moving back to Rick's arm. "Slight pinch here, okay?" She places the catheter against his vein and he squeezes his eyes closed but quick as a flash she inserts the needle, checks to make sure she hit the vein, and removes it, leaving the catheter in place. Rick looks at it miserably. It hurts. Though not as much as his side does. 

"Good, good. You've got excellent veins." 

A small smile tugs at his lips at that, and she removes the tourniquet and secures the catheter with some medical tape before going to work attaching the tubing and the IV bag full of blood.

Rick looks up at the bag as if suddenly noticing it and tries not to feel queasy. He follows her movements instead. He wishes he wasn't handcuffed to this bed. Maybe he can get them to remove one. 

"How-how much blood did I lose?" he asks in a small voice, almost not wanting to know. 

"Not enough to kill ya," she said with a smile that he returns automatically. It does make him feel better. "You just need one bag of this here, and then we'll get you on fluids and painkillers, okay?" She pats his hand softly and he sighs gratefully. 

"Yeah. Okay. Th-Thank you, nurse," he says, and shivers again. 

"No problem, hun. I'll be back in a bit to check on you, okay?"

"Um—"

"You just rest up now." Sasha squeezes his hand before gathering her equipment and heading out.

"...Okay." Rick sighs and looks down at the bandage. The ache still radiates from the wound, but it's not terrible. He sighs and leans back against the bed. Tears come to his eyes again, and he sniffs them back. He can't cry. He's fine now. Just… alone. 

Shit. He should have told the nurse to tell Negan he's alright. He's probably freaking out right now. _Fuck_. Well, he _was_ just stabbed. 

Still. 

He exhales. Well. He can't do anything about it now. He'll ask her when she comes back. He shivers again and hopes it's soon. 

However, maybe twenty minutes later, when someone comes in the room, it's Eric, but also the doctor Rick had seen before. He shifts up a little and swallows, looking between them. He hadn't caught the doctor's name before, but he'd seemed nice… 

"Hi, Rick," Eric greets with a wave as he and the doctor arrive at Rick's bedside. "How are you feeling?" His eyes flick to the blood bag and then back to Rick, soft smile on his face. Rick swallows thickly and goes red, hating being this vulnerable suddenly. 

"Um. I'm alright, thanks." He gives the two men a smile, his eyes flicking to the blood after Eric's do. "What's um… what's happening now?" He glances to the doctor and back. 

"Well," Eric says, "we just wanted to check up on you again. See how you're doing and let you know what happened."

The doctor nods. "Hi again, Rick. You might have been a little out of it before but I'm Doctor Carson, the surgeon and head doctor here."

"Oh," Rick says. "Okay. Right. Nice to meet you." He gives the doctor a small smile. 

Carson returns it. "So Rick, it appears you were stabbed beneath your lowest rib," he says, and Rick swallows. Jesus. "It missed all vital organs, but it was deep enough to amass a pretty big blood loss."

"Right…" Rick says faintly. 

"Luckily the blade was smooth and not jagged, so you've just got a few stitches holdin' you together. We're transfusing you now," he motions to the blood bag, "and you'll get a normal fluid IV later to help your body get back on track." 

"Okay…"

Eric nods at the doctor's words. "We're going to keep you here overnight, and if everything looks like it's healing okay in the morning, we'll let you back out."

Rick exhales slowly, absorbing everything. "Okay. Thank you, um… did anyone get um… Gary who-who—" Rick blinks back tears and sniffs slightly, before he just feels anger. He can't believe that fucking asshole _stabbed_ him. 

Eric nods. "Yes, we had quite a few men inform us that they saw Gary fleeing the scene, so we have him in holding right now," he explains, and Rick gets a sense of grim satisfaction from that. 

"Good."

"No weapon has been found yet, and he's pleading innocent, so for now there's still an investigation."

 _No_... Rick exhales. "How could there not be a weapon found yet? It was dripping all over the floor…" Rick growls and then winces when it aggravates his stitches. " _Fuck_ … Okay. Well thanks for telling me."

"Of course," Eric says with a nod. 

"Try not to rip those stitches," Carson says. "If you have no more questions for me, I do need to go get a few things done." 

"Uhm, Doctor," Rick starts. "Would I be able to get some painkillers soon?" He winces, knowing the nurse said he needs the blood first, but, the pain is coming back and he doesn't want to wait another hour for this to get into him. 

"I can get you some mild ones for now while you wait for the full strength in the IV." 

"Okay, thank you, Doctor."

Carson nods and then leaves with a nod at Raleigh. 

Eric watches him go and, once he's through the door, turns back to Rick. "There's someone who wants to visit you," he says, a hint of a knowing smile on his lips.

Rick's eyes widen, and he tugs at the handcuffs inadvertently. " _Negan_ , fuck, is he alright? Fuck. I wanted someone to tell him I'm alright." Rick feels a wave of guilt go through him. "Oh my god, I…" He blinks back tears again. "He's gotta be so worried. Can-can you tell him I'm alright? Please? Oh god. He wants to visit me? Can we do that?" Rick sniffs back more tears. 

That reaction is all Eric needs to quell any suspicion about the two he may've had. "Shh," he hushes, raising a hand. "I'll tell him for sure."

Rick breathes a sigh of relief, and a small whimper slips past his lips. He wishes Negan were here. He can handle being in the sick ward alone… but he wishes he didn't have to. He's scared, and he feels so powerless here, especially in handcuffs. 

"Right now I'm working on a way on getting him in here. Visitors aren't really allowed, but Negan practically knocked down my door asking for my help, so I'm going to do the best I can."

That makes Rick smile weakly. "Thank you, Raleigh. Thank you. I'm… yeah. I'd really like to see him." Rick swallows thickly and looks down. He thinks maybe someone should call his mom… but really, he'll be fine and he doesn't want her to worry. 

Tears falls down his cheek when he blinks and he goes to wipe them away but the handcuffs tug at his wrists. He growls. "Could I please have one of these off at least?" he asks. "I'm not going to… d-do anything." He sniffs. Fuck prison. 

Eric takes Rick's hand and squeezes it softly. "I'll talk to the guard on my way out and see if that's doable. For now, rest. I'll be back later, hopefully with Negan in tow."

Rick sighs tiredly. "Okay. Thanks, Raleigh. Thanks a lot." He gives him another smile and sniffs again. 

"It's my pleasure, Rick," Eric says, returning the smile before taking his leave. 

…

Negan sits for as long as he can before anxiety has him up and pacing the room. He tries to distract himself by poking through the things on Eric's desk, his books on the bookshelf, anything to try and keep himself sane while he waits. The tick of the clock is like a pendulum of death knocking on his skull. 

He's squeezing a little stress ball he found and staring out the window at the yard by the time Eric finally returns.

"He's alright," is the first thing Eric says as he walks in the door.

"Oh, thank fuck!" Negan exclaims, turning around and digging his fingers into the squishy ball. "What happened? Can I see him?"

"Well—It seems as though Rick did suffer some trauma to his abdomen," Eric says, putting some things on his desk and sighing. 

Negan blanches. Kid got stabbed in the stomach?! 

"But he's been taken care of, and he's all stitched up and resting now." Eric gives Negan an encouraging look. "And I've talked to Warden Rhee and there was agreement that your situation is… unique… and letting you see him would be beneficial." 

Negan feels a flood of relief and walks to the desk, setting the stress ball on it. "What does 'unique' mean? That's not... going to be bad in the future is it?" he asks, worried that they'll transfer Rick away so their relationship won't be a problem for the prison.

Eric sighs contemplatively. "Well… not necessarily," he says with a small wince. "It means that there just aren't usually relationships such as yours where you're… claiming such a connection." Eric knows about all the… relationships in prison. But usually the inmates try and keep it to themselves, and he had heard that Negan had threatened self-harm when denied access to the infirmary. It was probably just an idle threat, but it said something about Negan's mental state that he thought it necessary to say such a thing. "It just means, right now, that it's good for your case." 

Lips pursed, Negan studies Eric as he takes in his words and tries to understand exactly what he's saying. He's glad that it's going to get him in to see Rick, but he really hopes this doesn't bite them in the ass later. 

But he nods and lets out a breath through his nose. "Okay, well... that's good then." He drags a hand back through his hair. "Can I go see him now?" he asks, and Eric nods. 

"Yeah," he says. He doesn't look particularly happy for some reason, but he does give Negan a small smile. "I'll come with you, let's go." He motions for Negan to follow him out the door and Negan does like an excited puppy, always a couple steps ahead of him, stopping to let him catch up, and then barreling forward again. 

"C'mon, c'mon."

"Alright, alright," Eric says with a small laugh. They get to the window of the infirmary and Eric says a few quiet words to the guard, who says something into his radio and then buzzes them past the doors into the small entrance room. Double doors with large glass windows and wire mesh are on either side, keeping them from the infirmary. "There's just going to be a guard with us," Eric explains, and Negan nods, fingers twitching and ready to break down the door himself. 

"That's fine. I don't care. I just want to see Rick," he says, sniffing. He feels so close, and yet so, so far.

"I know," Eric says, and his heart really does ache for Negan. He wonders to himself what he would do if Aaron was hurt and he couldn't get to him. He'd be a wreck. Nobody should have to go through that with someone they love.

It's not long before a guard comes along and opens the door. He holds a pair of handcuffs out and makes a motion for Negan to turn around. "You know the drill." 

Negan huffs. "Do they have to be behind me?" he asks, putting his wrists together in front of his body and looking from the guard to Eric. "Please?"

Eric looks guilty, and the guard just looks at him. "Turn around."

"I'll see if I can talk to anyone when we're there, alright?" Eric promises quietly. He hopes that Negan can just follow the prison's precautions. It's a miracle enough he was able to convince Rhee to let him take Negan in here. 

Negan just sighs and turns, trying to keep his annoyance down and complying. He wants to see Rick, and causing a scene over something small like where his hands are certainly won't let him. He won't get to hold Rick how he wants, but it's alright.

The guard cuffs him and then Eric opens the door, leading the way down the hall. The guard has a hand on Negan's arm as they walk behind him, and then Eric's knocking on a door and peering through the glass before opening it. 

Rick's finally been allowed the fluids and heavier painkillers so he's a little bleary, but they had uncuffed one of his hands and given him a blanket to ward off the chill. Whatever's in the IV bag is making his arm cold, which he hates. He looks up when the door opens and smiles when he sees Eric - but then he sees Negan behind him and his eyes fill with tears suddenly, his heart skipping a beat. 

"Negan?" he says, feeling a little dazed.

Negan feels his breath catch in his throat seeing Rick in the hospital bed all IV'd and drugged up. But still... he's alive. He's okay. Negan smiles and huffs a soft laugh even as his chin wobbles with the tears that fill his eyes. "Hi, babe," he whispers in a shaky voice, stepping into the room.

Rick gives him a small smile back. "Hi," he says softly, eyes not leaving him. 

Negan tugs on the guard's hand on his arm. He looks back at him and sniffs. "You mind?" he says, but there's no bite or fight in his words.

The guard gives him a long look but nods and lets him go, stepping back against the wall and looking away like he'd rather be back in the guard office watching shitty cartoons on a tiny TV screen. 

As soon as he's free, Negan strides across the room to Rick's bedside, leaning right in and pressing his lips against Rick's forehead. Tears flow freely down his cheeks. "Oh god, Rick. I was so scared. So, so scared."

Rick takes Negan's face with his free hand as tears fall down his own cheeks. He whimpers softly and pulls Negan down closer. "Negan, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sorry—" He sniffs and leans in to give him a kiss, uncaring who sees. He twists his body towards Negan's on the bed as much as he can. Oh, god, he wishes he could curl up into Negan's arms. 

Behind them, Eric's closed the door and has his eyes on the floor, giving them privacy. 

Negan bends as well as he can with his arms behind him, kissing Rick back between his soft sobs. He sniffs and presses their foreheads together, looking into Rick's watery eyes. "No, I'm sorry," he says. "I told you I'd protect you, and I didn't. God, Rick, I'm- I'm so sorry. I'm so happy you're okay." He leans in to kiss him again.

Rick's lower lip trembles slightly and he kisses Negan back desperately. "Sit down, huh?" he says with a small laugh, seeing how tense Negan is. Negan sniffs and looks back at the chair. He hooks his toe around a leg and pulls it as close as he can to Rick's bed, sitting down and then trying to scoot it even closer. Rick swallows thickly. "It's not your fault, Negan. It's alright, I'm fine." His lips twitch up and he glances down to his abdomen covered by the hospital gown, wetting his lips. 

Sighing, Negan rests his head down on Rick's covered leg, gazing up at him. "God, I wish I could hold you," he breathes. Rick smiles through his tears and strokes Negan's face and hair, swallowing thickly. 

"Me too," he says softly, looking down at Negan tenderly. Then he hears a quiet huff from Eric who's looking at the guard. 

"Uncuff him," he says, motioning towards Negan. 

The guard sighs. "That's not allowed—"

"Uncuff him _right now_ ," Eric says firmly, and the guard glances to them but sighs and goes over, taking a key from his pocket. Rick lets Negan go for a second to let him sit up, and looks to Eric in relief.

"Thank you," he says to the guard and Eric as the guard uncuffs Negan. 

As soon as both wrists are free, Negan's sitting up on the edge of the bed and has his arms around Rick's shoulders. He squeezes him close, being mindful of his wound, but not willing to let go anytime soon. Rick makes a small noise of surprise and the guard opens his mouth, ready to pull Negan back, but Eric steps in and stops him.

" _Don't,_ " he says in warning, and the guard huffs but steps back.

"God, Rick..." Negan sniffs, burying a hand into Rick's curls and nuzzling his face into his neck. Rick grins and closes his eyes, wrapping his other hand around Negan.

He hums softly. "I love you," he says around another whimper, holding Negan close. He knows he's only known Negan for a few days, but it seems like it's been months— _years_. 

Negan's breath stutters, and he pulls his head back just enough to look into Rick's eyes, hand going to his face. His heart's beating fast, and he can feel himself go warm as he grins and sniffs again, new tears forming, but for a new reason. "I love you, too," he says, drawing Rick close and kissing him again.

Grinning, Rick sighs into the kiss, holding Negan and taking comfort in his nearness, knowing they probably don't have long. 

Leaning back slightly with a sigh, Negan keeps his hold on Rick for as long as he can even as he wants to see his face. "Are you really okay? Where did he get you at?" 

Rick's eyebrows draw, and Negan looks down at his stomach, as if he'd be able to see through the blanket. 

"When do you leave here?"

Rick hums. "Yeah, it's just um…" He motions to the place where the bandage is. "They said I can probably leave tomorrow." He gives Negan a small smile. "And I'm alright. Could be better." He chuckles. 

Laughing softly, Negan places a hand gently over the spot Rick gestured to. Rick sighs, like the touch is keeping him just a little bit safer. He brushes his fingers over Negan's wrist, stroking him lightly. 

Negan hums. "It was Gary, wasn't it?" he asks, quietly. "Fucking bastard."

Rick's smile cracks, and he swallows a whimper, tears coming to his eyes again. He sniffs. "Yeah," he says quietly, sighing shakily. "Th-they said they got him, though. They don't have the weapon yet but… I don't see how they could let him go." 

Negan shakes his head. "Don't worry. They'll prove it's him. Besides, he's already in prison. Where's he gonna go?" He laughs softly, and Rick huffs a laugh as well. 

"Yeah…"

Negan looks at him. "I'm not lettin' you out of my sight again, you hear me?" He kisses Rick's cheek.

Rick gives him a big, soft smile and reaches up to hold his face. He hums, wondering how he ever got so lucky to be placed in Negan's cell. 

Purring softly, Negan rubs his cheek into Rick's hand. He wants to stay here with Rick until he's released. Keep an eye on him. Keep him warm. Tell him he loves him over and over again because he does. God, he does.

Rick sighs, just looking at Negan. He pets his cheek with his thumb softly and tries to ignore Eric and the guard who are, admittedly, trying to do the same. He's so grateful to Eric for getting Negan here. He'll have to show him just how much he appreciates it somehow. 

"I uh… got a blood transfusion," Rick says with a small laugh, like it's a funny new thing he got to experience. He just wants to keep Negan talking, so they don't take him away. 

Negan snorts and one side of his mouth pulls up in a smile. "That sounds fun," he says. "I knocked some guys over as I ran here. It was like human bowling pins."

Rick chuckles. "That does not sound fun. For them." He snorts. 

Laughing it off, Negan shrugs. "Oh well. They can yell at me later if they're brave enough," he says, and Rick laughs as Negan kisses his cheek. "But I needed to get to you. God, I was just... doing my job and then Carlos showed up and said you'd been shanked. I hope they got lunch out alright."

Rick laughs uncomfortably. _Shanked_. Shit, that's what it's called. It sounds more badass and more terrible all at once. "Yeah… what were you serving?" he asks, and wonders if he'll get food in here or if they'll just feed him nutrients through the IV. He shivers. 

With a hum, Negan thinks over the menu. "Turkey sandwiches, roasted carrots, hummus as a side for those, mixed fruit, and chocolate pudding."

Rick hums back. "Yummy. You'll have to save me some," he jokes, and Negan laughs. 

"I'll see if I can get some sent to you for dinner." 

Rick's smile is tender and grateful. "Thank you."

Taking Rick's hand, Negan squeezes it and runs his thumb over his knuckles, just holding him. Memorizing how he feels. He sighs. "I'm sorry again that I wasn't there to protect you. I feel like I lied to you."

Rick shrugs. "I dunno. I thought I would be fine in the shop because it's usually crowded. Which it _was_. He was just… brazen. And he got caught. So we'll see what happens, I guess. It's not your fault."

Negan nods, grip tightening slightly on Rick's hand. "Yeah... but if I see that bastard walking free..." He glances to the guard and then back to Rick, hoping he can see the fire in his eyes. "Let's just say I might spend a few days in solitary," he whispers, looking down. Rick exhales shakily and squeezes Negan's hand back as best he can. 

"Well, I'm not against the idea of him getting his just deserts," he says, equally low, "but it's not worth it if they transfer you." He swallows thickly. Surely they wouldn't do that. If anything, _Gary_ should be transferred, not Negan. 

Shaking his head, Negan looks up at him. "I wouldn't be gone long. Just a little time out," he says, reaching up to cup Rick's cheek in his hand. "But, the real torture would be being away from you."

Rick half-smiles. "Yeah. I would hate that. I don't want you in there either."

With a small smile, Negan pulls Rick in for another kiss. "I'll try my best not to beat anyone to a pulp."

Rick grins into the kiss. "I mean…" he says low, "it is kinda sexy that you would do that for me…" 

Negan grins back, bumping his nose on Rick's. "Oh, yeah?" he purrs. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." His hands trail to Rick's neck and down to his chest, smoothing over it.

"Just don't beat up the whole prison, huh?" Rick chuckles low and hums playfully. "That would get you transferred for sure." 

"If it turned you on, you bet your ass I would do it," Negan says, grinning.

Rick snorts. "Still," he says semi-seriously, as if Negan might just actually do it. 

"Well, maybe you should give me a list of other things you find sexy that doesn't include fighting for your honor," Negan says with a half-smirk.

Rick laughs softly. "I'll work on it, how's that?"

"I'll wait on pins and needles," Negan answers, smoothing his hands up to Rick's shoulders and leaning in to kiss him again. Rick smiles, eyebrows drawing as he kisses back, and knows they'll probably make him go back soon. He doesn't want him to leave. He doesn't want to spend a cold night in this room alone. Well, alone with a guard. That's even worse. 

Humming softly, Negan kisses Rick slow and smooth. He's trying to draw out their time together, trying not to leave him. Lord, his bed is going to feel so cold tonight. "Mm, I love you," Negan mumbles against Rick's lips.

"I love you, too," Rick mumbles back, happiness at the words shining through the ache he feels. Negan grins, wrapping his arms around Rick's shoulders again and tucking his face into his neck. 

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Rick smiles tiredly. "Yeah. _Me too_." He laughs a little too hard, and then gasps when it aggravates the stitches. "Jesus. I guess I can't laugh for like a week." He smiles and Negan snorts and pulls back slightly, putting his hand over the wound again and rubbing his thumb back and forth lightly. 

"Which is a shame. I do enjoy your laugh."

Rick's smile widens as he looks into Negan's eyes fondly. "I'm glad," he says, only partly joking, and Negan smiles and kisses Rick softly again before looking over at the guard and Eric. 

He sighs and asks, "Is there any way I could stay here tonight? You can cuff me again if you want."

Eric sighs. "I'm afraid that's just not possible." He gives Negan a regretful smile. "He'll be out tomorrow, don't worry." 

Negan whines softly and looks back to Rick. "At least I know you're okay."

Rick gives him a smile, going pink at Negan's need to be near him. It's nice. "Yeah. I'm fine here. The doctor and nurse are nice."

"Don't go all Florence Nightingale on me now," Negan says with a cocked smile.

Rick snorts. "I think you've got it backwards. And I'm just tryna _reassure you_ , dumbass," he says with a half grin. 

Negan laughs loudly, throwing his head back as Rick watches him with gleeful eyes. "I'm just making sure you don't got a doctor kink," he says, leaning back in, and Rick's eyes widen, his mouth open to refute the claim. "Unless you want me to be your sexy nurse." He bounces his eyebrows.

Rick scoffs, pushing him a little. "Shut up about that right now, okay, we got company." He snorts a laugh. They've been whispering so far, but he _really_ doesn't want Eric or the random guard to be privy to their fucking sex talk. 

Negan giggles and leans in to peck Rick's lips. "We'll revisit it later," he says, grinning.

"Uh-huh." Rick smirks. 

There's a pause, and then Eric coughs low. Rick looks over at him, pleadingly. "Just a few more minutes?" he asks, and Eric sighs but nods. 

Negan reaches up to hold Rick's face, sighing and pressing their foreheads together. "It's just a night," he says. "We'll be back together soon."

Rick looks into his eyes and nods. "Yeah." He gives Negan a small smile. "I dunno when I'll be let out so maybe… check with Eric?" 

"Yeah, I'll be bugging him all day," Negan says, looking over at Eric and grinning.

Eric just raises an eyebrow. 

Rick huffs a laugh. "Don't do that… But give me one more kiss before you go, okay?" he says. 

"I can do that," Negan says, before leaning in and kissing Rick like it'll be the last thing he does, hand going to his face and holding him close.

Rick kisses back tenderly, holding Negan's side and digging his fingers into his skin, grabbing his shirt. "Mmm… don't get yourself locked up by picking any fights, okay?" he asks when they reluctantly break. He looks into Negan's eyes seriously. 

Sniffling softly, Negan nods. "I won't. I promise," he says with a smile, and pulls Rick into a hug, kissing his temple one more time.

Rick winces but hugs back with one arm. "Good." 

He doesn't want Negan to leave, but he can see the guard getting antsy and Eric looking pained. 

Negan squeezes Rick once more, like he's trying to meld with him, before pulling back and holding his face in his hands. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, okay?"

Rick's smile is watery, but he nods. "I love you, too. I will." He huffs a laugh, holding one of Negan's hands on his face, getting comfort from the warm touch. All the kisses did a pretty good job, too. Just Negan being here and wanting to be with him… helped so much. 

Negan nods and then kisses Rick again, quickly, before climbing off the bed reluctantly. He keeps his hands on Rick's face for as long as he can as he backs away, also taking Rick's arm and sliding his hand down to his fingertips, just trying to keep contact as long as possible before he has to leave.

Rick smiles again, wanting to say he loves Negan again and again. 

The guard finally opens the door, and Eric sighs. "He'll be out before you know it," he says to Negan, and then, "I'll be back later, okay, Rick?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Raleigh. Again."

"You're welcome," Eric says with a smile. 

Negan waves for as long as he can as he's led out of the room, sighing once the door is shut. He looks to the guard and asks, "Do you need to cuff me again to walk out of here?"

"No, that's not necessary," Eric answers for him, and the guard grunts but just takes Negan's arm as they go out. Once they're outside the infirmary and the guard leaves, Eric sighs. 

"You can come to me whenever you'd like, okay?" he says. "As always. I'll keep updated with Rick's status." 

"Thank you, Raleigh," Negan says with a sigh, rubbing his arm. "I guess I should... get back to the kitchens?" He groans softly and rubs his face. He doesn't even know what time it is and all he wants to do is be with Rick.

Eric looks at him gently. "Do what you'd normally do. Try and distract yourself. He's in good hands."

"Yeah... alright..." Negan sighs. "Thanks again. I'll be back tomorrow after breakfast, I guess." He shrugs.

"Absolutely no problem, Negan," Eric says, "and yeah, after breakfast would be a good time." He gives him another smile. 

Negan nods and sighs again before straightening up and trying to make himself look like he isn't collapsing on the inside. "Alright. I'll see you then," he says, sticking his hands in his pockets. He gives Eric a small smile before turning and going back to the kitchens, needing to make sure things had gone smoothly in his absence.

…

After Negan leaves, Rick has to stop himself from crying, though he doesn't quite succeed. He hates this. But he tries to relax, brush away his tears. It'll be fine. 

The nurse comes around after a while to check on his IV, and at one point when he looks especially bored she sneaks him a paperback from somewhere, which he thanks her profusely for. Later somehow, he gets sent one of those turkey sandwiches from the kitchens, with the pudding, and he brightens, savoring every mouthful. He knows that it was sent by Negan, and that warms his heart enough to tide him over a little longer.

The evening is awful, but the book is some western that's better than nothing anyway. 

The night is cold and lonely, but the nurse gives him another blanket and comes in every so often to check on him. His abdomen still hurts, but he knows he's still on the drugs. He hopes they'll give him painkillers when he gets out of here, Jesus. 

He tries to sleep a little, but the discomfort keeps him up… and also, strangely, being in a room that anyone can walk into, even if it's just prison staff. He thinks he'd feel safer if he was in his cell, those thick iron bars keeping everyone out. Being in Negan's arms. 

Rick sniffs and curls up more, waiting for morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets released from the med ward and gets settled back in his cell with help from Negan.

Rick gets breakfast and then finally at some point Harlan comes in and checks him out and says that he’s alright to get up and go back out. He gives him some pills to take, painkillers and antibiotics, and makes sure he can walk around okay before leaving him with the nurse. She changes his bandages, gives him new clothes, and instructs him to come back once a day, or more if something’s wrong. He thanks her and then they take him back out.

As Rick steps out of the infirmary, holding the bottle of pills he was prescribed and the book the nurse had given him, he’s met by a small group of guys, all Negan’s men, who cheer when they see him. Negan stands front and center, grinning with his hands on his hips. Dwight’s next to him, rolling his eyes but with a small smile. "Hi, Rick," Negan says as the others wave.

"Oh h-hey guys," Rick says, blinking back tears suddenly at the group. He gives Negan a small smile and holds his arm around his abdomen automatically, a little embarrassed by the whole thing. "Hey."

Negan steps forward and wraps Rick in a soft hug, avoiding his injury, before stepping to his side but keeping a hand on his back. "Everyone wanted to make sure you were doing okay after I explained the situation," he says.

"Oh yeah, that’s so nice," Rick says with a tired smile.

"Well, first we wanted to go _talk_ to Gary," Carlos says. "But Negan wouldn’t let us."

Rick breathes a laugh, trying not to upset the stitches. "Yeah be careful around him... wherever he is." He winces slightly as the pain flares up and he leans against Negan a little.

Negan’s smile wanes a bit and he carefully presses his other hand against Rick’s side. "Alright, let’s get you to the cell, hmm?"

"Mmm, yeah," Rick says with a small nod.

"Give the man some breathing room, ay!" José says, trying to shoo everyone away.

"Get well soon, Rick!" Python says, and all but Dwight move on down the hall.

"Thanks, Python," Rick says with a small smile. "Thanks guys."

He gives Dwight a smile too, figuring he wants to say something.

Dwight comes up along Rick’s other side and holds his elbow out to him. "You need help walking, or are you good?"

"Oh uh...""I got him..." Negan mumbles, but doesn’t refuse Dwight’s help if Rick wants it.

Rick glances to Negan in surprise and then Dwight, softening. "I think I’m good." He smiles. "Thank you though." He takes Negan’s arm and Dwight nods and puts his hands in his pockets, following along as they make their way down the hall.

"I’ve got a sudoku book for you," he says.

"Oh hey, thank you, Dwight," Rick says with a smile.

"Wife dropped it off earlier. Along with some cookies, but those were gone too fast for me to save you one."

Rick laughs. "Well it’s the thought that counts. Please thank your wife for me. What’s uh... what’s her name?"

Dwight smiles softly. "Sherry."

"Aw, that’s nice," Rick says, feeling a little out of it still from the painkillers. "I was gonna save you a cookie," Negan says, "but even I was too late." He laughs and Rick smirks. "And she won’t give me the recipe until I’m out, so I can’t even copy them."

"Heh. Well they must be good then. I’ll have to try and get one if she ever brings them again."

"Oh, she brings ‘em every time," Dwight says with an eye roll. "There’d be a riot if she didn’t."

Rick grins. "That popular, huh?"

Negan snorts and nods. "Just you wait till you see the crowd that waits outside the visitor room." Rick huffs a laugh.

They make it to the cell blocks without any hassle, and stop at Dwight’s so he can get the book for Rick. "Here’s a pencil too," he says slipping it into Rick’s pocket. "Let me know if you ever want another."

"Thank you so much, Dwight, really," Rick says, holding the book in his free hand. "I’m sure now that I’m on bed rest I’ll get right through these." He chuckles and gives Dwight a grateful smile.

Dwight gives a small smile back and nods. "Get well soon, Rick."

"Hopefully," Rick says, and Dwight waves as they go.

Rick sighs when he gets to their cell, already tired from the short walk.

"You want the bottom bunk, babe?" Negan asks softly, placing his hand over Rick's on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Uh... yeah I think so," he says with the breath of a laugh. He glances to the top bunk as he takes Negan’s hand and carefully sits down, putting the book and bottle of pills down next to him. "I doubt I’ll be getting up there any time soon, unless you lift me up." He smiles.

Negan smiles back, helping Rick sit. "I mean, I could, if you wanted me too," he says.

"Pshh, I don’t think so," Rick says, smiling, and Negan grins.

"But, I think for now this will be easiest." Negan takes Rick's face in his hand and leans in to kiss him softly. "Why don't you just rest for now? I can lay with you until lunch, and I can bring you food. I got the clearance because you're my cell mate."

"Aw, did you?" Rick asks with a smile, rubbing his nose against Negan’s and kissing him again. "That’s sweet. I can probably walk but..." He laughs nervously. "I think I’m supposed to be resting, at least for a few days. That’s what Dr. Harlan said."

Negan nods and kisses Rick again, and then again, making Rick grin.

"Yes, we don't want you popping any stitches now," Negan says before kissing Rick _again_. God, it's like he hasn't seen him years when it's only been hours.

Rick giggles softly, going redder. "No we don’t," he says, looking at Negan fondly. He loves the attention, and he’s just glad he’s with Negan again. Negan grins at Rick's giggles and leans back, patting Rick's hip.

"Go on. Get in there and scoot over, yeah?"

Rick smiles. "What? No let’s just..." He scoots back so his back is against the cement bricks and crosses his legs, pulling Negan back. "I’ve been lying in a bed for like a whole day it seems," he says with a small laugh. "I’ll be alright. Tell me about things that have been happening out here. Do you know any more about Gary?"

"Well, I'm gonna lay down," Negan says, climbing in and making Rick uncross his legs. Rick grins at him.

"Alright..."

Negan lays down and puts his head in Rick’s lap and Rick melts slightly, running his fingers through Negan’s hair. Negan laces his fingers together over his stomach and looks up at him with a smile.

"Not a lot’s happened," he says. "At least, not that they're telling us. They still have Gary in holding. Apparently, he's saying you stabbed yourself to frame him—"

_"What?"_ Rick cries.

"—and where you were standing makes the camera footage really unclear. It's a load of horseshit, but without evidence it's hard to prove anything." He sighs and Rick growls.

"That’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. Why the fuck would I stab _myself_ \- why would I want to hurt myself _that much_ just to get him in trouble? I don’t fucking _care_ about _him_." Rick huffs, glaring at the wall.

Negan reaches up and presses his palm to Rick's cheek, making Rick look at him. "It _is_ the stupidest fucking thing," he agrees, smirking softly. Half of him really likes seeing Rick so fired up, but the other half doesn't want Rick to hurt himself by accident with all his huffing. "But that's what he's telling them. I never said Gary was the smartest cookie in the box," he says, and Rick laughs darkly. "I'm honestly surprised the knife hasn't been found yet. I've even got some of my guys out looking for it."

Rick groans. "Good, but also how can they not find it? Jesus. It’s a fucking bloody knife." He rubs his face with his hand and hisses as the pain catches up to him, throbbing on his side. He puts a hand on the bandage and bites his lip.

Negan frowns and puts his hand over Rick’s, applying gentle pressure to the wound. "Hey, hey. Shh. It’ll be found. Don’t worry. All you need to focus on is healing, okay?"

"Yeah," Rick says, sighing trying to relax.

But he can’t stop thinking about that knife, and where it could be. And why Gary would want to frame him for anything. It’s all so frustrating.

Negan hums and turns his head to nuzzle into Rick’s belly. "I missed you," he says, glancing up and touching Rick’s cheek again, and Rick warms, smiling widely and looking down at Negan with heavy, affectionate eyes. He pets Negan’s hair gently.

"I missed you too," he says, stroking Negan’s cheek like Negan’s doing to him. "A lot. It was awful sleeping alone in that place..." He swallows.

Negan purrs and presses into Rick’s hands like a cat. "Well, you’re here now, and I’m here now."

"Yeah..."

"I’ll only leave for work, and Aaron is gonna watch the cell during meal times," he says, letting his hand drop to Rick’s chest. "I refuse to let you get hurt again."

Rick makes a small noise and smiles down at him, feeling some kind of emotion he isn’t sure what. Love, probably. Gratefulness. "Thank you," he says, petting Negan’s jaw. "I’ll try not to get hurt again either." His lips turn just a hint amused.

Negan smiles and chuckles, humming softly as Rick touches him. "Good."

Rick sighs, and a few minutes pass as he lets himself feel Negan’s skin under his. "I can’t wait to try these sudokus," he says eventually, picking up the book and flipping through it one-handed. "Have you ever done them?"

"Yeah, Dwight’s torn out sheets for me before," he says, his eyes closed and cheek pressed against Rick’s belly, soaking up his warmth. Rick huffs a laugh and runs his fingers through Negan’s hair, loving the contact, the warmth. "If you wanna do some now, go ahead. I’m good riiight here."

Rick hums in amusement. "Alright," he says, taking the book and pencil from his pocket. He flips it open to the first one and scans the nine boxes with nine squares in each, seemingly random numbers peppered in them and a majority of the squares blank. Hmm.

He starts filling in tiny numbers where he thinks they’ll fit and putting in larger numbers when he’s sure of them, and before long a few hours have passed and it’s nearing lunchtime.

There’s a knock on the cell wall as Aaron arrives. He looks over the two of them on the bed and bites back a smile. Eric hadn’t been lying when he said they were close, that’s for sure. "Hey, it’s about an hour till lunch. Shouldn’t you be off to the kitchen, Negan?"Negan yawns and looks over at Aaron, groaning. "Yeah, yeah. I’m going." He sits up, careful not to hit his head on the top bunk, and turns to Rick, kissing his cheek quickly. Rick smiles and warms, putting the book down. "I’ll be back with food," Negan says, giving Rick a smile, and Rick nods.

"Okay. I’ll see you soon."

He wants to give Negan more of a kiss, but he isn’t sure if he should with Aaron right there.

Negan scoots off the bed and stretches before slipping his shoes on and giving Aaron a salute as he walks past. "Watch him closely, yeah?" he says with a head tilt towards Rick."For sure," Aaron says, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. He gives Negan a solid nod and watches him walk away before turning to Rick. "So, how are you feeling?" he asks, "I know it’s only been a day, but..." His eyes stray to Rick’s abdomen where the bandage is hidden underneath.

Rick gives him a small smile. "I’m alright," he says, and then grabs the pills, shaking the bottle. "I got the drugs." He laughs and Aaron nods back, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"That’s good. Keep those hidden." He nods towards the pills. "Not that any one will be coming to visit you soon. Not until we get this mess sorted out."

"Oh." Rick looks down at them like he hadn’t even thought that anyone might want to take them from him. But then, it makes sense. "Yeah, right." He gives Aaron another barely-there smile. "Thanks by the way, for... keeping an eye out." He sighs and wraps his arm around his middle again nervously, looking out of the cell.

Aaron nods and shifts casually on his feet. "Yeah, of course. We don’t want any more problems arising... and, you seem like a good person. I’m sorry you were the one to get hurt."

Rick nods at him gratefully. "Thanks... sir," he says, not comfortable calling Aaron by his first name. He’s very appreciative for his concern though, and he hopes Aaron knows that. "I hope nothing else happens either..." There’s a pause and Rick wonders if he should say what’s on his mind next. But if he doesn’t ask now then it might be a while before he _does_ know. "Um... Gary is... still..." He isn’t even sure what to say. Locked up? In custody? He doesn’t even really want to think about it.

"He’s in solitary right now," Aaron says. "We’re still looking for definitive proof, but there were enough semi-witnesses, and your own words, in order to get him at least that far."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Aaron glances down the walkway, watching a couple guys talk. "Based on his past behavior, I think he should be sent straight upstate, but I don’t have the final word in these things."

Rick huffs a tired laugh. "Yeah." He sighs and rubs his face. "I hope he is..." Rick knows he would never feel safe again - not like he did before, really; this is _prison_ \- but even knowing that Gary and his _goons_ are still in the building... gives him the shivers.

Aaron studies Rick a minute before sighing softly and placing his hands casually on the front of his belt. "You should probably be getting some rest. Sleep a little before Negan comes back with lunch, yeah? I’ll be here."

Rick looks up at him and nods. "Yeah, good idea. Thanks," he says, in reference to both the concern and reassurance.

"No problem, Rick," Aaron says with a small smile. He turns and takes a step, standing directly in front of the open cell door. "Holler if you need anything," he calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah for sure," Rick says, watching Aaron. He sighs and rubs his face again. Yeah he should sleep. Or try to.

He puts his things away carefully under the bed and gets under the covers. It hurts, and he figures he can take some of the meds soon, but it’s bearable now. He curls up with his head on the pillow and is asleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan have some afternoon together time while Negan’s off from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

A couple of hours pass before Negan’s briskly walking back to his cell, a plate of food covered with another plate in one hand and a glass of apple juice in the other. He shoos guys off who come sniffing too close with a sharp look, only relaxing when he spots Aaron down the walkway still standing in front of his cell. Oh, thank god. He’s glad there’s at least one good guard around here. "Hey, I’m here," he says.

"I see that," Aaron replies with a smile and then looks back into the cell. "He’s been sleeping since about you left."

Negan looks into the cell and smiles at the form of sleeping Rick. He looks so peaceful. "Thank you," he says, eyes flicking back to Aaron. "For everything. You’ll be back at dinner, yeah?"

"Yes."

Negan nods and sighs, gazing back at Rick. God, he wishes they didn’t need this. He wishes Rick wasn’t even in here. The poor kid... "Thanks again," he says before ducking into his cell and sitting down on the edge of Rick’s mattress by his feet.

Rick wakes with an inhale at the disturbance, tensing slightly and then whimpering when a stab of pain shoots down to his toes. "Fuck…" he whines, holding his side with a shaking hand.

Negan flinches slightly and quickly sets down the juice on the floor. "Hey, hey, shh. It’s just me," he says, and Rick gives him a weak smile. "Careful," Negan says softly, reaching his free hand over to place it over Rick’s on his side.

"H-hey," Rick says. "Hey, could you get the pills under the bed, please? I should probably take one." He laughs nervously and tries not to move any more than necessary.

"Yeah, yeah." Negan looks under the bed and spots the bottle, reaching to grab it. He balances the plates on his lap as he unscrews the lid and shakes a pill out. "Here, can you sit up?"

Rick breathes a laugh and then grimaces against the pain as he pushes himself up. He takes the pill from Negan’s hand and looks around for the juice. "Could I…?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here," Negan says, quickly grabbing the glass and giving it to Rick.

"Thanks," Rick says with a faint smile as he takes it. He downs the pill and swallows a mouthful of apple juice with a wince. He groans and rubs his face before taking another sip. "Mm, thanks for this…" he says gratefully, and then sees the plate of food on Negan’s lap, his mouth practically watering. "And that…"

Negan smiles, seeing Rick’s hunger, and turns more towards him, taking the top plate off with a flourish. "Ta-da!" On the bottom plate is a grilled cheese sandwich, a small bowl of green beans, an apple, and a cookie. Rick makes a small sob-laugh of appreciation and takes the sandwich. He hums and closes his eyes as he takes a bite.

"Thank you…" he says after a second of chewing and swallowing, giving Negan a smile. "This is delicious." It’s still warm and the cheese is gooey in his mouth as he takes another bite. He carefully leans against the cement wall, the blanket over his lap.

Negan grins with pride. "Thank you. I made it just for you," he says, scooting back to join Rick against the wall, the plate still on his lap.

"Aww," Rick says, genuinely touched, "that’s so sweet."

"I felt like some good comfort food would go over well."

Rick grins widely and leans his head on Negan’s shoulder. "Thank you, I love it. It is comfort food." He takes another bite and sighs happily. Negan kisses the top of his head and hums.

"You’re welcome. Let me know your favorites, yeah? I can try and make anything as long as I’ve got the stuff."

Rick purrs softly, nuzzling against Negan’s neck. He looks up at him. "Can you make fried chicken? What about pulled pork?" He grins gently like he’s sure that’s probably too much to ask of a prison chef, but he wanted to ask anyway.

"Ooo, fried chicken." Negan licks his lips thinking about it. "I’ll have to see, babe. A lot of times the meat we get is like pre-sliced or ground."

"Yeah…" Rick says, and Negan kisses his cheek.

"But I’ll see what I can do."

"Sweet." Rick grins. "I haven’t had fried chicken in… well, probably only months." He chuckles. "But my mom made great fried chicken. Mmm. That would be amazing." Rick takes another bite of grilled cheese, humming, and Negan smiles and leans his head back against the wall.

"Yeah... my mom would make the best damn spaghetti," he says. "The sauce was damn spicy, but it was so good."

Rick chuckles, finishing off the last bite of grilled cheese and licking the grease off his fingers. "That sounds delicious," he says, imagining it. "You made that here?" he asks, taking a green bean from the bowl and sighing.

"Once or twice," Negan says. "It’s never as good as hers, but I haven’t had any complaints."

"Yeah," Rick says in amusement. He finishes the beans and starts on the apple, rubbing it with his sleeve before biting in and savoring the sweetness.

"You’ll have to bring me some of your mom’s cooking once you get out," Negan says, watching Rick eat. "Along with that Mickey D’s."

"Yes! I’ll do that," Rick says with a smile. "But not all at once…" he looks at Negan, "...because once you’ve had my mom’s cooking, Mickey D’s will pale in comparison."

Negan laughs and presses a quick kiss to Rick’s cheek, making him grin. "Then bring me the burger first so I can savor it while my tastebuds are still unknowing of your mom’s delicious fried chicken."

Rick giggles softly though he wants to laugh, trying not to hurt his stitches. The pain has gone down a little now but it’s still an ache that radiates to seemingly everywhere.

"It’s a deal," he says with a smile, taking another bite of the apple. The juice drips down his hand and he licks it up carefully. Negan’s eyes follow the drip of the apple and then Rick’s tongue with a hunger in his own eyes.

"I can’t wait," he says, looking back to his face with a smile. "Just promise you won’t forget about me."

Rick looks at him with concern in his eyes. "I won’t forget about you," he says, leaning in closer and giving Negan an apple-sweet kiss. Negan sighs and kisses him back softly, loving the juice on his lips. He brings a hand up to cup his cheek and runs his thumb over it.

"I love you, Rick," he says softly with a smile, bumping their noses together, and Rick grins, looking into his eyes warmly.

"And I love you, Negan," he says just as softly, after a second pressing his forehead to Negan’s temple and sighing, letting his head drop down on his shoulder. He puts the apple core on the plate and licks his fingers off the rest of the way, using the napkin too, and then takes Negan’s hand, holding it as he closes his eyes. Negan squeezes Rick’s hand and rests his cheek against his curls. He hums lightly.

"You wanna eat your cookie?"

Rick yawns and nods. "Yeah," he says, taking it without moving his head and nibbling on it. "It’s good." He hums. It’s just a plain vanilla cookie but it’s still wonderful.

"Good," Negan says, kissing Rick’s temple and setting the plate off to the side. He turns slightly towards Rick and rests his hand on his thigh. "You feeling any better?"

"Mm, yeah a little I guess." He huffs a laugh. "The painkillers are working a bit now I think." He sighs and glances down below his ribcage where the bandage is. He doesn’t really want to think about it, but… he lifts his shirt up and sighs. He feels the skin around the bandage and winces, shivering.

Negan hums and looks down at the wound, too. There’s really nothing to see, but at least it doesn’t look like any stitches have broken. He helps hold Rick’s shirt up as he leans down and places a kiss over the bandage.

"There," he says with a grin. "All better."

Rick flushes and smiles at him. "Thank you so much, Nurse…" Rick pauses. "Hey what’s your last name anyway?" He looks at Negan and laughs slightly in embarrassment.

Negan laughs softly. "I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he says, wrapping an arm loosely around Rick’s waist.

"It’s Grimes," Rick says with a wry smile, holding Negan’s arm lightly and looking into his hazel eyes.

"Mmm, Mr. Rick Grimes, huh?" Negan says, leaning in to bump their foreheads together. Rick smiles.

"Yeah," he says, waiting for Negan’s.

"Mine is Morgan."

Rick’s smile widens a little in delight. "Morgan. That’s nice." He reaches out and strokes Negan’s scruff. Negan chuckles and nuzzles into Rick’s hand.

"Thanks?" He snorts softly and Rick tisks.

"It’s a nice name. Reminds me of Captain Morgan rum." He smirks. "Very distinguished."

Negan laughs softly. "Well, I’m glad you think so," he says. "Distinguished. I’ll have to tell the other guys that. Maybe I’ll get some respect around here."

Rick snorts. "Gotta get you a captain’s hat somehow so you look the part, too." He grins and Negan laughs loudly, his shoulders shaking softly.

He imagines himself with a big hat and coat, all red and black and gold. "Oh, that’d be fantastic!"

Rick grins. "Wouldn’t it? Captain Morgan of the good ship West County Prison." He snorts and Negan shakes with laughter. He drops his head to Rick’s shoulder for a moment, trying to collect himself, and Rick chuckles softly too.

"Oh man! That’s great!"

"I’m glad you like it," Rick says with a smile. "Now I just want to read a book with pirates. Or watch an old buccaneer movie." He hums. "With popcorn."

"Oh!" Negan sits up quickly, his head just brushing the bottom of the top bunk. "We have movie nights! Raleigh runs them. You could request a film."

Rick feels something like joyful tears well up in his eyes. "Really?" he asks softly, barely daring to hope such a thing were true. Negan’s laughter dies down as he nods and reaches up to hold Rick’s face.

"Yeah, babe. Last Sunday of the month in the chapel. We haven’t had a pirate movie in a long time. I’m sure he’d get ya one."

Rick smiles. "That sounds nice. Maybe he’d do it. Do they sell popcorn at the commissary?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, they do actually," Negan says with a grin. "I have some stashed away somewhere in here," he says, and Rick’s eyebrows go up as he glances around. "I can use the microwave in the kitchen to pop it; otherwise you gotta go to the commissary and ask to use theirs." He rolls his eyes and Rick chuckles.

"Cool. That sounds good… hm. I wonder if he’d be able to get Treasure Island. The old one. That would be fun. I used to watch that when I was a kid."

"I don’t see why not. I’m pretty sure he just rents the movies from wherever," Negan says with a shrug, dropping his arms to wrap them around Rick’s waist again. "You’ll just have to ask."

"Yeah, yeah," Rick says with a sigh. It’s fun thinking about pirate movies and popcorn and movie nights. Last Sunday of the month in the chapel. It sounds like the best.

"It’ll be like a real movie date," Negan purrs with a soft smirk, leaning in to kiss Rick’s cheek. Rick grins and flushes a peach pink.

"It’ll be great. And that’s only in like… a week or so now," he says, counting the days on his fingers, and Negan nods with excitement.

"Yeah. You’ll be plenty healed by then, I’m sure. Enough to walk anyway."

Rick smiles. "Yeah, I’m sure."

He sighs and then looks over at his pillow. He reaches under it to get the sudoku book and pencil. "You wanna help me with one of these?" he asks. "Or do you have to go back to the kitchen?" He glances to the plate sadly.

"I don’t have to go back till before dinner," Negan says, and Rick brightens happily. "I have plenty of time to help you do some puzzles." He grins and kisses Rick’s cheek again and Rick purrs.

"Good," he says, giving Negan a kiss. "Because I don’t want you to go."

"Well, good, cause I don’t wanna go," Negan says with a grin, wiggling closer to Rick and wrapping his arms around him. Rick grins and sighs into him, soaking up his heat. Negan looks at the sudoku book over his shoulder and pecks his jaw. "Alright, are you stuck or starting a new one?"

"Mmm lets start a new one." He flips to the third page where there’s a blank sudoku and gets the pencil ready. "Okay, how about I fill in the possible numbers, and as I go you check and if you see one that fits you tell me."

"Sure, sounds good," Negan says, resting his chin on Rick’s shoulder. "Are we starting with an easy one?"

"I think this is a medium difficulty one," Rick says, turning and giving Negan’s cheek a kiss, nuzzling into him. He loves his warmth.

Negan giggles at Rick’s affections and squeezes him gently on his unhurt side. "Well, that doesn’t sound too hard then."

"No," Rick says, smiling softly at the squeeze, and opens the book a little more so it’s flatter. "Alright, let's see now…"

They spend several hours doing sudokus, and eventually, Rick ends up in Negan’s lap, leaning back against him as he fills in the numbers.

"Four, right here," Negan says, pointing to an empty box on Rick’s page.

"Ohh, yes," Rick says, writing in the number as Negan moves his hand back to around Rick’s waist and nuzzles his face into his neck, leaving a kiss there as well. Rick smiles, shivering slightly.

"Mmm, I have to leave soon, babe," Negan says, "Dinner won’t make itself."

Rick groans and puts his pencil down, turning to look at him. "Feed them canned beans, I’m sure they won’t mind," he says with a smile, and Negan snickers and buries his face into Rick’s curls.

"You wanna start a riot, boy?"

At that, Rick goes a deep scarlet and his eyes widen, but then he grins dazedly. "If it means keeping you here with me, then I don’t care what happens," he says, wiggling back just a tad against Negan. Negan hums at the wiggles and drops his hands to Rick’s thighs, squeezing softly. Rick swallows. Oh, that feels nice…

"I’ll only be gone about two hours," Negan whispers into his ear, and Rick bites his lip. "And I’ll come back with food."

Rick smiles and turns so their noses are brushing. "Okay," he says quietly, looking into Negan’s eyes. "Thank you." He gives Negan a soft kiss and moves a hand to hold his warm side.

"My pleasure," Negan purrs, leaning in and kissing Rick back and drawing shapes on his thighs. Rick smiles and hums, twisting slightly around to lean his shoulder against Negan’s chest, his head on his shoulder. He nuzzles into him and sighs, breathing in his heavy scent. Negan sighs too, holding Rick close and leaning his head on his.

"Hey, Rick?" he whispers like he has a secret.

"Yeah?" Rick asks quietly, eyes closed.

"I love you," Negan answers with a childish giggle, placing a kiss against Rick’s forehead.

Rick snickers and giggles, blinking at him. "I love you too," he says, pecking Negan’s lips, and Negan smiles and kisses his lips again, capturing them and keeping them. He doesn’t want to go to work. He just wants to stay here and kiss Rick for the rest of his sentence.

Rick kisses back hungrily, reaching under Negan’s shirt to feel his hot skin. He knows Negan needs to go, but he doesn’t want him to. Maybe tomorrow he can go with Negan to the kitchens.

Sliding his hand along the side of Rick’s thigh, Negan hums against Rick’s lips. Aaron’s sure to find them like this and yell at him to get to work, but he doesn’t care.

"Mmm…" Rick hums softly, glancing at the time on Negan’s watch, "you should go." He nuzzles against his cheek and sighs.

"But I don’t wanna," Negan whines, slipping his hand towards Rick’s ass and squeezing softly, pulling him even closer. Rick makes a choked noise and shivers, moaning softly. He shifts up a little to give Negan better access nibbles gently at his ear, biting just a tad and grinning.

"Mmm," Negan hums in pleasure, shivering at the bite. He squeezes again before slipping his hand up to Rick’s waistline and then right back down again under it. Rick breathes hotly against his neck and is only partially concerned with being seen like this.

His skin is warm as Negan runs his hand down and grips an ass cheek with a soft growl. Rick whines and his shoulders go up as he shifts, trying to get Negan to touch him more. Touch him * _there_ *.

Negan drops his face into Rick's neck and licks and bites at the skin there hungrily, making Rick yelp into Negan’s neck to try and muffle the noise. Negan gets Rick's hint too and lets his hand slip over, his fingers pressing along the cleft of his ass and sliding up and down. He thinks back about wishing he had a plug to put in Rick. Keep him open and loose all day long. Mmm.

Rick bites back another whine at the touch and hides his face in Negan’s neck, wrapping his arm around him for a little more privacy as his dick perks up and thickens. Fuck, and right before Negan leaves, too. Rick ruts back against Negan’s finger, his face burning as he hopes to _God_ that nobody walks by.

"Be careful. Don’t hurt your stitches," Negan whispers into Rick’s ear as he nibbles along the shell of it, making Rick whimper softly. His stitches are fine, he thinks, and he doesn’t really give a damn about them right now anyway. Negan’s fingers find Rick’s entrance and skim over it teasingly, pressing against but not pushing in. A shiver rolls up Rick’s spine and he kisses and sucks Negan’s neck, loving the intimate contact. His toes curl and his eyelids flutter against Negan’s skin.

Just then, a guy walks past but doesn’t stop, thankfully. Rick sighs in relief. He’s facing the bars in Negan’s lap so it’s not like anyone would see anything, but still. He rests his forehead against Negan’s neck, hiding a little from anyone else who might walk past.

Negan smirks as he hears the footsteps outside grow softer. "He didn’t want to stay for the show, huh?" he says quietly with a smirk, and Rick snorts. "Pity." He kisses at Rick’s neck and shoulder as his fingers continue to tease, making Rick jerk in surprise and then hum.

"You wanna make a spectacle o’ me, huh?" he whispers roughly into Negan’s ear. Though he would never want that… the fantasy of it is actually pretty hot.

"Mmm, I wanna show you off," Negan purrs, pressing the tip of one finger inside Rick, making him shudder. "Show everyone just how amazing you are. Let them hear your noises and see your tight..." He pushes it in half-way. " _Ass_."

Rick’s groan is muffled in Negan’s neck and then Negan fully sinks his finger in and curls it inside him, smirking against his skin. Rick squirms and shivers, feeling the digit rub his walls, making his dick leak and probably giving him a wet spot. He’s so warm now, and his face feels like it’s burning.

"A-amazing?" he asks quietly, even as he imagines being spread out somewhere public and looked at as he’s brought slowly to an orgasm. It’s terrifying and electric all at once.

"Yeah, amazing. Fantastic. Sexy," Negan breathes, pulling his finger back out and then slowly thrusting it back in. Rick shivers. "Everyone would be so jealous of me, wondering how I got so lucky to have the hottest twink in town, hm?" Negan can feel himself growing harder at all of Rick’s noises and at the fantasy he’s playing up. He’d never put Rick on display, though. No. He’s too possessive for that. He doesn’t want to _share_.

Rick just hums in agreement, and he can feel Negan’s own arousal push up against him. The sensation just makes his dick leak more. Negan adds another finger, pushing them slowly inside him and memorizing the feel of him. He licks his lips, his teeth gleaming in a grin. Rick breathes heavily against Negan’s neck, the tip of his dick rubbing against his pants. He closes his eyes and rocks back and forth a little, savoring both feelings.

Negan hums and casts his gaze down as Rick works himself on his fingers. He can see the wet spot forming on his grey pants and an idea forms in his mind. He turns his head and breathes into Rick’s ear, "You getting close, babe?"

Face hot, Rick nods, panting slightly. "Uh-huh…" He swallows thickly and bites his lip, keeping up the barely there-motion. Is he ever…

Negan stills his fingers halfway inside Rick and says, "Don’t."

Rick pauses, heart speeding up. "Mm." He worries his lip, even as his dick twitches at Negan’s word. Order? "...What?" he asks softly, his lips twitching into a smile. He rocks slightly still, wanting friction. "You don’t want me to…" He can’t say it. He wants _Negan_ to say it.

"Don’t come," Negan says again, a soft growl in his throat. "Not until I tell you that you can. You understand?"

Rick whines and drops his head down. _Fuck_. He squirms but nods, willing himself to stop. It feels so good. He wants that release. But he wants to do what Negan says more. He breathes hotly and squeezes his arm around Negan tighter. "Yeah," he says roughly, and his teeth scrape against Negan’s neck. He wants to eat this man, he thinks hungrily.

Negan grins and groans softly at the scrape. He jerks his fingers fully inside Rick and curls them up, pulling a strangled cry from Rick and more fluid leaking from his dick. "Good boy," Negan purrs, and Rick whines softly, biting back a sob. _Oh, god_. He nips at Negan’s neck and scratches his chest lightly with the arm around him. His dick is flushed and pushing against his pants now and Rick shudders as the pleasure warms him. He’s never… been told _not_ to come before… but he finds he likes the idea. It’s _hot_.

Negan licks his lips, watching the wet spot on Rick’s pants grow. His own cock is hard and pressed against Rick’s leg, but he swallows and keeps in control, way more focused on Rick than on himself. Suddenly, there’s a knock against the cell bars and Aaron is there, tapping his foot and looking at the two men suspiciously. Rick freezes and Negan just looks up at him and grins, pulling his fingers very slowly out of Rick, who bites his lip to keep from making any noise. He tries to keep his face as straight as possible, but it’s difficult when you were just having some fun and the fucking prison guard shows up.

"Are you thinking about heading to work today?" Aaron asks his eyes following the line of Negan’s arm. He can’t see where his hand is, but he has his suspicions. Rick keeps his eyes on Aaron’s shoes, unable to meet the other man’s eyes. He kind of wants to die right now. Or possibly burst out laughing. The second makes him smile and he hides his face in Negan’s neck again.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Negan says with a nod, finally popping his fingers fully out of Rick. Rick shivers but makes no other movement, just hoping Aaron’ll leave - and _soon_.

"Okay, well, I’m here to stay while you go. So, hop to it," Aaron says, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, looking down the walkway. Rick makes a face at him when he turns, resisting the urge to say something to the effect of ‘please give us alone time’. Yeah, that’d go over _real_ well.

Negan nods and turns to kiss Rick’s cheek. Rick makes a small noise and shifts so his arm isn’t quite tightly wound around Negan’s neck. Negan pats Rick’s ass before trying to gently push him away. "I gotta go, babe," he says softly. "I’ll be back in a couple of hours."

Rick makes a low whining noise and bites Negan’s ear before he shifts carefully, holding onto Negan as he moves off of him. He winces as his stitches hurt and then swallows, leaning in again.

"Does that order from before still apply or can I uh…?" he whispers so only Negan can hear, smirking slightly. His dick is still hard and all he wants is to jerk himself off after Negan leaves, even if he has to do it discreetly while Aaron’s hanging around.

Negan smirks as he leans in and pecks Rick’s lips quickly. "You bet it fucking does," he says, locking eyes with him. "Don’t you dare do anything until I get back." Rick pouts, though he truly does feel a sense of pressure now. Does Negan really mean that he can’t even _touch_ himself?

Negan reaches up and pats Rick’s cheek. "Do try and rest."

Rick nods, taking Negan’s hand and kissing it gently. "Okay," he says, feeling lonely already. Negan gives him a small smile and then stands and gives Rick one last look and a wink before he goes out of the cell. Rick sighs as he goes, slumping down.

"Wash your hands before touching any food," Aaron says as Negan passes him, receiving only a laugh in response. Rick cringes bodily at the comment but keeps his eyes on the floor and rubs his face, hoping he’s not as red as a fucking tomato. _Jesus_.

He sighs again and carefully pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and looking at his shirtsleeves absently. And the position is all the better to hide the wet spot on the front of his pants from Aaron, he thinks with a grimace.

Aaron watches Negan saunter down the walkway before he turns and looks at Rick. He raises an eyebrow at him and tries to bite back a smile. "If you need to rub one out, I can look away for five minutes."

Rick twitches and goes scarlet, staying entirely still. He blinks after a moment when his wide eyes begin to hurt. He coughs and clears his throat, still not looking at Aaron.

"Um uh—no, _n-no_ , that’s um—not necessary. I’m—um—that’s not what I—uh…"

Aaron can’t help but laugh softly, his demeanor relaxing. Boy, the kid was easily embarrassed. Did Rick think he wasn’t used to walking in on guys masturbating all the time, or what? "Alright, alright. Well, try and rest then. I’ll be here if you need me," he says, and Rick gives him a grimacing smile.

"Alright," he says weakly. "Thanks, Aaron." His smile goes lopsided. He truly is grateful that the guard is here.

Rick relaxes after a little bit, lying down on his side and curling up with his back to Aaron and facing the wall. He doesn’t want to bother with the covers - his stitches hurt a little more now - so he just closes his eyes and tries to nap.

It’s actually not that difficult to ignore his erection - though he does stay horny the whole time. Goddammit. Okay, maybe it is difficult. He carefully sticks his hands into his pants once or twice, but his fingers just brush his underwear before he stops, curls his hand into a fist, and bites that. Jesus.

It’s kinda nice though, in a weird way. It’s strange but more than ever all he can think about is Negan coming back him letting him or helping him take care of it. But more than that he feels a delicious sense of being… owned, by Negan. He knows he’s not. It’s not like that. But the weight of Negan’s order hangs over him and all he wants to do is be _good_ \- just like Negan said he was.

Rick shivers just thinking about that. Fuck, does he have a kink? It’s ridiculous… if it wasn’t so enjoyable.

In any event, he manages to fall into a doze after an hour or so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan get a little frisky~

The hours go by quickly for Negan who works in a slight haze, mind more focused on Rick waiting _patiently_ for him. He hands out crackers to people in line with a dumb smile on his face, and soon enough he's going back to his cell with Rick's dinner in his hands. He whistles to himself as he goes, wondering if Rick really resisted touching himself the whole time. The thought sends a shiver up his spine. Oh, the way Rick had followed his order without question was _divine_. He wonders just what else he could ask Rick to do… or not do. He smirks. 

Aaron spots Negan when he's halfway down the walk. He glances to Rick before nodding to Negan and pushing off the wall. "Have a good night," he says, and Negan grins at him. 

"Thanks," he says, going into the cell.

He smiles when he sees Rick sleeping peacefully. He debates about not waking him, but Rick really should eat. He sets the tray down on his shelf and slips into the bed, spooning Rick from behind and placing a soft kiss to the back of his head. " _Ri~ck…_ I'm _ba~ck…_ " he sing-songs.

Rick startles awake with a small noise, glancing at Negan and relaxing with a smile. "Mmm… hi," he says sleepily, taking Negan's arm and cuddling up with it. He loves the incredible heat coming off of the other man. It warms his cool body pleasantly. "How was your shift?" 

"Just fine," Negan says, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Rick's chest. "I brought you food."

"Aw, did you?" Rick asks with a smile, humming. "Thank you." He kisses Negan's hand. He took some painkillers earlier and he thinks they're making him a bit out of it. Though he also did just wake up. "What did you bring me?" he asks with a yawn. 

"Chicken noodle soup," Negan says, placing a kiss to Rick's cheek. Rick hums. Mmm. Chicken noodle soup. "Those little oyster crackers, some carrot sticks, and strawberries sprinkled with sugar for dessert." 

Rick nearly drools at the list of foods and Negan smiles and nuzzles into his curls, squeezing him softly. "Mmm, that sounds amazing," Rick says, turning to look at him. "Thank you," he says, giving Negan a kiss. 

Negan kisses him back and bumps their noses. "You're very welcome," he says, reaching up to pet Rick's hair before sliding his hand down his side to his hip. "I'll go get it for you if you answer me one question. Did you follow my orders I left you?"

Rick's eyelids go heavy with arousal and he swallows thickly at the question. "Uh-huh," he says, nodding almost imperceptibly. His dick twitches as he thinks about how long he's been waiting here _not_ giving it attention. 

"Good," Negan purrs, his hand sliding down to Rick's belly. Rick shivers and adjusts slightly to let Negan touch him before he settles his arm on top. "It wasn't too difficult was it?" Negan bites his lip, imagining Rick curled up, wanting so bad to touch himself, but unable to. Mmm.

Rick huffs a laugh. "It was alright…" He considers Negan. "I liked it," he says with a grin. "And I'm glad you're here now…" He wriggles a little into Negan's hips, wanting to feel his cock, and Negan hums and presses his hand into Rick's stomach, getting their bodies all the way flush and grinding himself against Rick's ass. The sensation is wonderful, and he shivers. 

"Good," he says, breathing into Rick's ear. "Tell me how it felt. Being hard and weeping and unable to get off."

"Mmm. It was—" Rick breaks off and bites his lip. "Hot," he says after a moment. "Difficult and intense. I was thinking about you a lot," he admits. 

"Thinking about me, hm?" Negan smiles, kissing behind Rick's ear and making him shiver. His hips move lazily against Rick as his hand ventures lower. "Thinking about me… touching you?"

Rick grins and bites his lip. "Uhmmm well it was mostly about how you _weren't_ touching me…" He chuckles, and his lips tug up wryly. "Thinking about how you told me not to do anything…" Another shiver ripples up his spine. 

Negan hums and smiles against Rick's curls. "And you followed through," he says, ghosting his palm over Rick's clothed crotch. Rick swallows thickly and squirms a little. "Such a good boy you are. Would you like a prize?"

Rick whines softly at the praise. "Mm… pleasing you is enough for me…" he says quietly, though he does like the attention as well. Negan shivers this time and presses impossibly closer, nuzzling into him. 

"That's so nice," he says, genuinely moved by Rick's words. "But pleasing you is pleasing to me." He kisses Rick softly behind his ear again. "Tell me what I can do for you. I want to reward you, babe."

Rick whines again, conflicted suddenly. "Just…" He bites his lip. "Just hold me?" he asks. It probably sounds disappointing, but he was having a pleasant nap before Negan came back and he's buzzing but not horny. "I want to… extend the order," he says quietly, honestly, as he glances back at Negan. It's hot not being able to come, and he wants… "I'm not desperate enough for it." He grins and bites his lip, wondering if Negan'll go for his proposal. 

Negan hums and contemplates Rick's words. He likes hearing that Rick _wants_ to be desperate. _Wants_ to extend the _order_. Negan kisses Rick again, rubbing his scruffy cheek against him. "Alright," he says, moving his hand back up and slipping it under his shirt. He presses his palm fully against Rick's stomach, feeling the softness and warmth. "Order extended."

Rick grins and hums, shivering at the touch. "Thank you…" he says slowly, deliberately, as he leans in and gives Negan another kiss. It's funny but he thinks he likes the idea of being denied. It makes the end result seem sweeter somehow. 

Negan hums and kisses Rick back, slotting their legs together and bending his knee up so he can curl up closer and feel the shape of Rick's soft cock pressed against his thigh. He trails kisses to his cheek, to his ear, to his jaw—making Rick giggle softly—before pressing his nose into his neck and closing his eyes. He sighs contently. "This is nice," he whispers. "I like this."

Rick hums. "I'm letting you make up for years of cuddle-less sex," he says with a snort and a smile as he tucks Negan into him a little more, enjoying his heat. Negan huffs a laugh and smiles and squeezes Rick tighter. 

"Well, thank you. You're so utterly thoughtful."

"I am very thoughtful, aren't I?" Rick says, grinning. He hums, and then remembers the food. "Oh! The soup…" His stomach grumbles as a reminder. Negan whines and presses his face more into Rick's neck. 

"You get me all comfy, and now you wanna eat?"

Rick snorts, smiling. "Yeah, sorry about that. Well I forgot about it. And I really am fucking starving so please get off of me." He laughs good-naturedly, squeezing Negan back. "We can cuddle more later."

Negan whines and groans dramatically, wiggling against Rick. "Fiiiine," he says, unhooking himself. "I'll let you eat your soup _I guess_." 

Rick feels badly for a second before Negan giggles softly and kisses Rick's neck, giving him a little shiver. 

"We don't want you to be fucking starving, huh?" he asks, and Rick chuckles. "Gotta heal you up nice and strong." He kisses Rick again before sliding off the bed and going to get the tray of food he brought. Rick pushes himself as carefully as he can to sit up on the bed with his feet on the floor. He rubs his face tiredly. Getting stabbed really takes a lot out of you. 

"Thank you," he says with a grateful smile to Negan. "It looks delicious." And he's not being a bit sarcastic when he says that. 

Negan chuckles and places the tray on Rick's lap before sitting next to him and kissing his temple. Rick hums and takes the spoon from the side, already taking a sip. 

"Something can look delicious and taste like shit, or the other way around. Always try the food before complimenting the taste," Negan says, sounding much like a wise food guru. Rick huffs a laugh. 

"True. Well I did say it _looked_ delicious, not it _is_ delicious—" he smirks, "—but this is very good anyway." He gives Negan a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Thank you." Negan's cheeks color and he chuckles. 

Rick takes another sip of soup, humming happily. "This really does taste so fucking good," he says, moaning a little for effect. 

"Well, I'm glad. It's made from a mix, but I added some extra bits to actually make it palatable." Negan snorts.

Rick laughs as he eats some more, crunching the crackers on top to add to it, and as he finishes he brings the bowl up to his mouth and tips the rest in. 

"Yum," he says. "Thank you." He bumps Negan's shoulder gratefully, giving him a warm smile. He really is thankful that Negan's here to help him with all this. He doesn't know what he'd do otherwise. 

Negan smiles back and pecks Rick's cheek. "Eat your carrots too," he says. Rick snickers. 

"Yes, sir," he says playfully, not looking at Negan. 

The strawberries have him moaning again for effect, glancing at Negan before taking one and lifting it to Negan's lips, offering it to him with a small smile. Negan chuckles and his lips part to take the strawberry, tongue brushing the tips of Rick's fingers. 

"Mmm, delicious," he says with a wink, and Rick grins, hand held there for a moment before he touches Negan's lips gently, just watching him. The stray bits of sugar on his lips. He glances into Negan's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him, humming when he tastes strawberries and sugar. 

Negan closes his eyes and presses in, kissing Rick back. He raises a hand up to Rick's cheek and holds him gently as he shares the sweetness on their lips. Rick hums, his hand going to Negan's waist as he kisses him softly. Rick's smile widens and he would pounce Negan right now if that wouldn't tear his stitches. As it is he just pushes a little more in and tastes Negan's lips, his tongue, his teeth, making Negan groan quietly with satisfaction. 

He kisses Rick a moment longer before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. He licks his lips and looks at Rick from under his eyelashes. "Mmm, you taste like strawberries. My favorite."

Rick grins and chuckles. "So do you," he says, laughing and kissing him again. 

Negan shares the rest of Rick's strawberries before he puts the empty tray back over on the shelf. Then he crawls back into bed with Rick, pulling him close and snuggling into him. Rick sighs and relaxes, his tiredness catching up with him again. Negan runs his hand down Rick's side lightly. "How's your injury? Hurt?"

Rick gasps slightly at the touch and tenses, but then relaxes a moment later. "It's alright. It hurts but it's bearable. The painkillers take care of most of it." He chuckles, soaking up Negan's warmth. Letting himself trust that he's safe with Negan. He's not going to lie, being alone here—even with Aaron—has been difficult. Even if he knows that Gary is locked up and most likely won't be getting out any time soon… he still feels nervous like he probably should have before any of this even happened. It's difficult to relax now. But it's a little easier when Negan's around. 

"Well, that's good," Negan says, wrapping his arm around Rick and tucking him under his chin. Rick purrs happily, holding Negan's hand close to his chest. "I bet you'll heal in no time. Especially eating my wonderful cooking,"

Rick snorts and laughs, kissing Negan's hand. "Oh I'm sure of it," he says, smirking. "That'll heal me right up."

Negan giggles and looks down at Rick. He taps his fingers softly against Rick's lips and hums. "For sure," he says, and Rick's lips twitch at the touch. He sighs, kissing Negan's fingers softly before bringing one into his mouth to bite gently and suck. He grins. He likes the texture of Negan's fingers. Negan's mouth tilts into a smirk as he presses his finger lightly into Rick's mouth. He aims down and feels his smooth teeth and then his warm tongue. 

"Mmm, that's nice," he whispers, and Rick chuckles, letting him do what he likes. Negan hums and taps against Rick's tongue before he presses his second finger against Rick's lips. "Open up, babe. You slick these up nice and they may end up somewhere more _pleasurable_ , hm?" he says, still in a soft whisper, and Rick flushes, huffing a laugh. 

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a smirk, Negan's finger still in his mouth, and opens up a little more, wetting the digit with his tongue. 

"Yeah." Negan smirks back, pressing his fingers against Rick's tongue. Rick leaves his mouth open, letting Negan do what he wants. His dick twitches just a little thinking about how he's letting Negan use him like this. 

Negan presses his fingers all along Rick's tongue, rolling them to coat them nicely. He traces Rick's teeth, feeling the points of his canines and the bumps of his molars. He smiles and hums. "Got some good chompers here," he says, to a huffed laugh from Rick—yes, he does—before laughing softly and removing his fingers from Rick's mouth. He curls his dry fingers and runs the back of them over Rick's cheek before heading south with a grin. Rick hums, shivering and squirming slightly into him, and Negan taps at Rick's hip and skims his dry fingers teasingly against the edge of his waistband, feeling his warm, soft skin. 

"Mmm… turn over for me, huh, babe? Face me. I wanna see you."

"Hm? Oh, yeah…" Rick carefully turns over, careful of his bandage, and sighs, momentarily tired. But he looks into Negan's eyes with a soft, expectant smile. 

"Hi," Negan says with a half-smirk, tapping his forehead against Rick's lightly. 

"Hi," Rick says with a small smirk of his own. 

Negan's hand trails to Rick's lower back and he softly kneads his fingers into the muscles there, making Rick hum and close his eyes in pleasure. Negan's smirk softens and he leans in to kiss Rick's nose as his fingers trail lower and push under Rick's shirt. 

"I love you," he whispers, feeling the emotion suddenly overcome him in the moment. Rick opens his eyes and blinks at Negan for a second before grinning drowsily. 

"I love you too," he says, slightly breathless from the hand on his back. 

Negan hums and leans in to capture Rick's lips in his, kissing him softly but deeply. He flattens his hand against Rick's skin, smoothing it up his side and then back down his back, pressing him closer so their bodies are flush. Rick hums into the kiss and rocks his hips into Negan's, wanting to feel their cocks together. He shivers at the sensation. Negan groans, lacing his legs through Rick's and pressing him even closer. The hand on Rick's lower back slips down to his waistband and wiggles under it. He grabs a handful of soft flesh in appreciation and Rick exhales against his lips, grinning. Negan sneaks his other arm under Rick and then buries his hand into his hair, gripping gently. Rick's eyebrows draw. 

"Harder," he breathes, a little shakily, and Negan's eyebrows raise in surprise. But he shudders and grins, both of his hands gripping harder. He pulls Rick's head back and Rick whines softly, his dick twitching again. _Oh yeah. Just like that._ Negan trails his mouth under Rick's chin to his neck, leaving kisses and bites in his wake and making Rick squirm, before he comes back up and presses his lips to Rick's messily. Rick shivers and squeezes his eyes shut and lets Negan do what he wants, kissing back as best he can. 

Kissing with teeth and tongue, Negan tugs and directs Rick's mouth with the hand buried in his hair. His nails scrape across Rick's scalp as he changes his grip. _Fuck_ , Rick tastes so good, he could just eat him up. And the way Rick's moving against him is encouraging his dick to join the party, not that he's complaining. 

Rick shudders and whimpers as Negan kisses him, touches him, pulls him. It's so _hot_ and he knows his dick is leaking in his pants, all over his legs. Jesus. He cants his hips subtly to try and get more friction. 

After a minute, Negan pulls Rick's head back and pants, looking into his eyes with lust-blown ones of his own. Rick whines and looks at him blearily, lips red and bruised. He pants open-mouthed and grips Negan's shirt, shaking. Negan grins and scratches against Rick's scalp again, making him arch in his grip. "You like it rough, huh?"

Rick snorts, chuckling. "Yeah I guess so," he says with a tired, embarrassed half-smile. Yeah, Shane has been rough too, but he didn't care what Rick said or wanted. He didn't let Rick decide when he wanted it, that's for sure. "I like it when you take what you want," he says softly, looking into Negan's eyes with clear blue ones. Negan growls and licks his lips like a hunter looking at its prey. 

"Mmm, what _I_ want, huh?" he says, voice husky and low. 

The hand that's on Rick's ass slides over and presses between his cheeks, his still semi-wet fingers tracing down from Rick's entrance to his perineum. Rick blinks fast and bites back a yelp as his cock thickens, weeping. _Fuh—_

"And what if what I want is to fuck you so raw you'll have a second reason to be on bed rest?" 

Rick's mouth drops open and he's started drooling just a little bit—when Negan leans in and snaps his teeth at his nose for effect. Rick _whines_ , shivering and squirming. _Oh, fuck._

"Would you like that?" Negan asks, and Rick can only stare at him in shock and arousal. After a second, he nods vigorously. 

"Yuh-yh- _yes_ ," he manages. "Yes, I'd like that. Please." He blinks wide eyes and bites his lip. He wishes he didn't have to be careful of these damn stitches. But other than that— _hell yeah_ he wants to be fucked into oblivion. 

Negan grins so big his cheeks hurt. Holy _fuck_. He groans, that stutter and plea sending vibrations straight to his cock. "Well, since you said _please_ ," he growls, before pushing Rick to his back. Rick makes a small noise in surprise, grinning, and Negan leaps to follow, kneeling between Rick's legs while leaning over, trying to avoid hitting his head on the top bunk, hands on either side of Rick's head. Rick looks up at him with wide, hungry eyes. He shifts slightly, feeling Negan between his legs—keeping them open—and seeing his hands by his head. Oh _yes…_

He glances back to Negan and then shifts his arms up so his wrists are right by Negan's hands. He holds Negan's wrists loosely… an invitation to take, if he wants—and he _does_. Turning his hands around, Negan grabs Rick's wrists and jerks them up above his head. Rick bites back a whine and exhales shakily, glancing to the open cell door for a split second before looking back, squirming. Negan leans in then, keeping eye contact, as he presses his hips down, grinding himself against Rick roughly. Rick whimpers as heat and sensation rocket through his body. He wriggles a little and pulls on Negan's wrists, but he feels like he might come any minute from just _this_. 

Gripping Rick's wrists harder, Negan kisses his cheek and grinds against him again, making Rick silently cry out and look up at him desperately. 

"My order is still in effect. Don't you dare come," Negan growls into Rick's ear, and Rick feels a violent, delicious chill sweep up his spine. Oh, he's forgotten about that actually. "Not until I tell you to. Got it?" 

Negan likes having Rick follow his orders. Likes knowing he's trying so hard to obey, to please him. He wants to see how far he can push Rick, but he also knows he needs to be careful. Those stitches won't survive if he actually fucks Rick raw.

Shuddering, Rick nods. "Uh—uh-huh," he says, but he doesn't know how good he'll be at actually following through. He's never seriously tried to inhibit himself before—and definitely not while being actively worked. It feels so good right now and—

"You say 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir'," Negan growls, nipping at Rick's ear, and Rick yelps sharply in shock, at that and the— _"Got it?"_ Negan lifts his hips away from Rick's, and looks down at him coolly. Rick gapes like a fish for several seconds before he nods, and then shakes himself. 

"Y-yes, s-sir," he says, and feels his dick give another pulse. _Holy shit_. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to come right then. 

Negan smiles and kisses Rick's cheek, sitting back up as much as he can. Rick blinks at him. 

"Good boy," Negan purrs, transferring both of Rick's wrists to one hand and petting his hair with his now free one. Rick sighs, eyelids flickering as he enjoys the praise and leans into the touch. Negan gives a few tugs here and there—Rick bites his lip—before he's tracing down the bridge of Rick's nose and pressing his fingers again to Rick's plush lips. " _Suck_ ," he commands, and Rick's heart stutters. 

He wets his lips automatically and glances out of the cell again. It's getting later and it's quieter, but he's seen a few inmates and guards go by, though none have stopped. He wonders what he'd do if somebody _did_ stop. Embarrassingly, he'd probably just get harder. 

He takes Negan's finger into his mouth without another thought and begins to suck. He shifts his hands slightly in Negan's grip and shifts minutely around him. God, he loves Negan's big hand around his wrists. He's so warm and strong. It's hotter than it has the right to be. 

Negan hums and turns his fingers in Rick's mouth, pressing against his tongue and helping get them coated. "Good, good." He bites his own bottom lip at the feeling and he knows at some point he wants to get that mouth on his dick. He leans forward and rubs their clothed erections together, craving the friction but not wanting to push Rick over the edge just yet. Rick shudders underneath him and closes his eyes, biting down on his finger slightly and stuttering in his motions at the stimulation, grinding back as well as he can. 

Negan moans in his chest softly and kisses Rick's cheek again before heading down to kiss at his neck, keeping his fingers in his mouth and their cocks pressed together. He stops the motion of his hips though, and lifts almost all the way away, letting Rick do as he wishes, as much as he can, that is. Rick shivers and bucks up to catch him, trying to wet all of Negan's fingers enough like he had last time. Negan hums and tugs on the fingers in Rick's mouth. 

"Enough," he says, popping them out. He looks up and traces the wet digits over Rick's lips for a second, making them glisten deliciously, before he reaches down and slips his hand beneath his own waistband. He bites his lip around a smirk as he grabs his own cock, slowly stroking himself. Rick's spit mixes with the precome weeping from himself and creates the perfect slickness. 

Rick watches with wide rapturous eyes as Negan gazes down at him with heavy ones of his own as he groans and bucks into his own hand, pressing Rick's wrists harder into the mattress as he puts more of his weight onto him. Rick groans, sighing at the pressure, and curious if Negan will even let him come. The noises he's making are music to Rick's ears. 

Negan leans down and kisses Rick as he continues to work himself. He wishes he had his other hand free to touch Rick with, but he doesn't want to let his hands go. Maybe he'd swipe some cuffs from a guard… 

In the meantime, he removes his hand from his pants and pushes them down just enough to free his cock. It's heavy and dripping and, as he tugs down Rick's pants as well, a drop of precome falls to mix with Rick's. Rick's eyes go wider at the sight and he squirms, wanting to touch—But Negan shifts their legs around carefully, maneuvering to straddle Rick right over his hips. Rick whines, not liking but also very much liking being held down. He feels so used and he _loves_ it. 

His face hovering over Rick's, Negan pants, and he presses his hips down and takes both of their cocks in hand. Rick's head drops down again and he bites his lip, jerking incrementally to get some friction. It feels _amazing_. 

Groaning and dropping his head to Rick's shoulder, Negan starts to thrust his hips while he squeezes with his hand. " _Fuck_ …" he moans, swallowing thickly, and watches their cocks slide against each other, heads almost disappearing into his hand before coming back out. He loves feeling Rick squirm beneath him, and wonders just how long he'll hold out. 

Tilting his head up, he sees Rick panting and writhing, bucking into Negan's hand in search of the perfect sensation that'll release the tension. Negan kisses his way to Rick's ear and asks, "Does that feel good, babe?"

"Uh-uh-huh— _I mean um—_ Y-yes, sir," he says with a little sigh of pleasure, rutting into the motions even more. Oh, god. He's so close. 

"Good," Negan purrs, half at the fact that Rick is feeling good, and half at him remembering to call him 'sir'. Oh yes. He likes that. "Are you getting close?" he asks, slowing down his movements, dragging their cocks along each other, feeling every bump and groove.

Rick whines pathetically and tries to hide his face in his arm. His eyes are screwed shut and he nods. "Mm-hmm," he says, and then— _oh god_. It's a lot. He jolts, trying to get to the— _"PleasecanIcome?"_ he asks in a rush, trying to get it out and hoping nobody's hearing all this. Fat chance of that. All he cares about now is the delicious on edge feeling thrumming in his cock. 

Grinning, Negan kisses Rick's nose and gives a couple of more strokes and squeezes—driving Rick crazy with frustration—before whispering, "Well, you did say 'please', and you've been a good, good boy this whole time…" 

Rick nearly comes just hearing _that_ , but he waits, waits— 

"Yes, come for me, Rick."

A whine rips from Rick's throat before he can muffle it, but then he's groaning as he comes on command all over his shirt, uncaring about the mess. _Fuckkkk_. It feels like heaven and he keeps bucking, chasing the pleasure and basking in the warm orgasm. Negan grins, soaking up Rick's noises, and watching him soil his shirt. Oh, it's beautiful. He milks Rick out as he continues to thrust and pump them both until he's coming on Rick's shirt too with a moan that's muffled against Rick's neck. 

Shivering as Negan comes on him, Rick only vaguely registers that he might not want that. God, he's going to have to do laundry soon. 

Negan shakes and shudders, letting go of their cocks and Rick's wrists and bringing his hands to cradle Rick's face as they both lay in post-orgasm bliss, panting softly. Rick sighs contentedly, enjoying the peaceful satisfaction orgasm brings, and the headiness of having Negan so near. Humming, Negan flops to the side, tucking himself and Rick back into their respective pants. Rick huffs a laugh and Negan shoots him a smile before wrapping his arm around his chest and tugging him close, kissing his cheek. "Was that good for you?" he asks, drowsily, and Rick giggles, sighing and curling up facing him. He knows he's a mess but he's so sleepy. 

"Yeah," he says softly, looking into Negan's eyes and giving him a kiss. "Thank you." He yawns then and sighs again, his eyes closing. 

"Of course, babe," Negan says, voice soft. "Your pleasure is mine." He kisses Rick gently before snuggling in, quite aware that their shirts are probably going to be stuck together come morning, but oh-fucking-well. "Your stitches are okay, right?" he whispers, on the edge of sleep, and Rick smiles. 

"Yeah, they're alright," he says. "They hurt a little bit I think it's fine." He glances down and doesn't see any blood so that's a good sign, right? Hopefully the painkillers didn't blind him to the pain he should have been paying attention to. 

"You wanna take any meds before we drift off to dreamland?" Negan asks, lightly running his hand down Rick's side to place it over the wound. Rick winces slightly. 

"Mm… I think it's alright," he says with a chuckle. Of course it might ache more now than it did an hour ago, but it's fine. Maybe he'll just sleep through it. Then he'll take some in the morning. "I think I took the max dosage for today anyway." He grimaces. 

"Ah," Negan chuckles. "Well, that's enough for today, then." He wraps his arm back around Rick and pulls him close.

"Yes…" Rick yawns again, not sure if he's referring to drugs or sex. "It is for sure." 

  


**Author's Note:**

> find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) / [sweet-andy](http://sweet-andy.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
